Covert Action
by HartesContent
Summary: Sequel to "Who Dares Wins" Their love is enduring despite a wave of potential change. The dangers seem almost insurmountable. Continuation in the Elvis and Georgie Forever series. Tony Grounds owns these characters. I am just borrowing for my universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! welcome to the sequel to "Who Dares Wins"**

 **Hope you like it and I welcome your feedback.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed**

 **along with my Elvis and Georgie series x**

 **Covert Action**

0530

The candidates were scattered about in the stark classroom. Clustered conversations were abuzz with equal measures of anticipation and trepidation.

" _Attention!"_

The lot in attendance became still as stone as Captain Nigel Aimes, Captain Elvis Harte, Sargent Toni Blythe and Sargent Clive Donner entered the room. A particular candidate present was stood rigid at attention but his eyes vigilantly tracked the entrants and he swallowed with deliberation. This would be harder than he thought. It would most likely be impossible and he felt unceremoniously scared shitless. Aimes got down to task straight away. "Relax." He said stoically as the four officers fell in side by side at the front of the room. They were dressed in camouflage kit and their emotions were unreadable. They appeared every inch the cold, deadly trained combatant the UK possessed. The young soldier who earned a seat in this room fought to control his anxiety and was determined to present himself as worthy to achieve his goal. He stared at the floor to gain composure, then he focused his gaze on the one man who encouraged his very presence into this room. Not because Captain Harte ever told him that he thought he could do it, but because he never told him he could not. There would be no mercy, no easy breaks and no favors. It will be harder than the soldier could possibly dream and when he falls down completely exhausted, thinking it could not possibly get any worse, the Directing Staff will tell him, "it has not even started yet!"

Fingers fancied being here. He had talked about it on so many occasions, the actual amount of times were irrelevant at this point. He made it to the level of candidacy and he was meeting the Directing Staff right now. Captain Harte evoked a chilled and uncompromising exterior. Fingers knew him though. He knew how this commander operated. He had the honor to serve with him in battle, albeit in a supporting role. Harte did not take no for an answer and his sense of duty was incredible. Fingers would only face him if he was fortunate enough to make it to continuation training. Cpt. Aimes methodically outlined their anticipated misery. He was in charge of the Endurance Phase. This Selection group numbered one hundred soldiers. It was only day one. No telling how many would report on day ten. Fingers eyed Sgt. Blythe. Fuck sake, he celebrated in a pub alongside her a few months back along with 2 Section and Special Forces. She was petite but known to land a man twice her size on his arse. Could he survive that embarrassment? Sgt. Donner would monitor them in the field during their marches. He looked like a physical brick wall, he was huge. No way would he take pity on a bloke carrying 25 kg over the Beacons. He swallowed hard. Fingers could feel eyes planted on him. He ventured to look up and sure enough, Cpt. Harte was staring at him. _"Get ya shit together!"_ was echoing in his mind. Fingers broke the eye contact and stared straight ahead. You would have had to know Elvis Harte extremely well to discern the subtle creases at the corners of each eye, indicating he was pleased to see this young soldier in attendance. Otherwise, his visage was a mask of military discipline.

Xxx

0630

Elvis walked down the hall carrying a briefcase in one hand and his travel mug in the other. His strides were long and determined. He quickly climbed the staircase, his heavy boots clamoring with each step as he made his way towards his office on the first floor. The morning sun had just peaked over the horizon, and as he opened the door he was greeted with bright light and fading pastels promising another day. He squinted briefly against the glare and dropped his case onto the desk top. He walked to the window, took a generous sip from his mug and exhaled deeply. He and Georgie were back to work full stop. Their lovely holiday was over and Selection was underway. As he was just about to take another sip, a knock sounded at the door as Sgt. Roberts entered.

"Boss. A dispatch arrived for you from Major Guthrie."

Elvis turned slowly and placed his mug on the desk as he reached for the sealed envelope. He looked at Roberts as his fingers made contact with the paper. "Thank you." Elvis said. Roberts nodded and withdrew closing the door behind him. The connecting click echoed in the austerely furnished office. Elvis stared at the delivery in his hand. His brow furrowed. "Now what the fuck was this?"

Xxx

Georgie was happy to be back in Hereford and working with Tad Peters once again. He was one of the funniest blokes they had the pleasure to know and she certainly enjoyed the tales Peters spun, especially when they featured her husband. The reaction from Elvis as he heard the stories played out never ceased to amuse her.

"So, yer Christmas was fine then?" Peters said while inputting new candidate information into the computer data base.

"Indeed. Yeah!" Georgie said with a bright smile. "And you?"

"Ah, twas a delight to be sure. Me and the Mrs. enjoyin the kiddies. We 'ave a new grandchild don't ya know!"

"Well done you!"

Peters bellowed a hearty laugh at her.

"I meant….Oh you know what I meant!"

"Ha…ha.. me son's lad. Handsome little one he is."

"Must favor your wife's side." Georgie said laughing.

Peters stopped cold and gave Georgie an exaggerated eyeful. She looked at him and thought, "Oh shit…." But he soon burst out laughing .

"I knew I liked ya from day one!"

They both laughed while shaking their heads. Georgie finished arranging the protocol folders in alphabetical order for the new candidates and wondered how Elvis' day was going.


	2. Chapter 2 The Winds of Change

**Happy New Year readers!**

 **Thank you for following along with the**

 **adventure!**

 _ **I do love Elvis in action...….**_

 **Feedback is most appreciated x**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Winds of Change**

1145

It was nearing the noon hour and Georgie had not heard from Elvis at any time throughout the entire morning. Not _really_ unusual, but not even a _text_ indicating he would be able to meet up with her for lunch. She checked her phone again. No Elvis. His office was on the other side of the compound and she entertained the thought of taking the hike over and surprising him, except that, for all she knew, he may not even be there.

"Headin to the mess then Georgeeenaaa?" Peters called out, stressing each syllable in her formal name. It irked her when he did that. Georgie scowled at him and then smiled tightly.

"Nah. I have something to finish up first. I'll be along shortly."

"Very well. I should _hope_ for yer sake they don't run out of stew!" He shrugged his camo jacket on and scooted out the door. Georgie scowled again but this time she started to send Elvis a text.

" _Are you able to meet up for lunch?"_

Fifteen minutes went past and no response. She decided to head to the mess and had just donned her jacket when her phone pinged.

" _Nah. Sorry."_

She stared at the phone and felt peculiarly numb and looked up, her mind racing in different directions. Her expression was vacant as she began to stare at the thoughts inside of her head. _Something_ was wrong. Her eyes darted around and she chided herself, _"he's probably in a meeting or something. That's why he's being abrupt."_

" _OK. Love you."_ She sent back. …Nothing…. No response.

The trek to the mess hall was chilly and Georgie stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her cheeks felt flushed despite the cold air whipping at her as the wind kicked up now and again. There was a throng of inhabitants inside the general mess and as she opened the door, the delicious scent of stew invaded her nostrils. Georgie hoped it had not been completely devoured as Peters had joked. She took a place in line and was unexpectedly greeted with a firm hand on her shoulder. She was suddenly elated but as she turned she found herself eye to eye with Sgt. Toni Blythe, not Elvis.

"Heyyy!" Georgie said with traces of disappointment in her voice. "Sergeant!" She said further with a respectful nod of her head.

Toni smiled, "Corporal. How are you?"

"Well. Very well. So good to see you!" Georgie said realizing she needed to move along in the line. "How's the _situation_?" Georgie asked cautiously, _situation_ , AKA code for relationship with Spanner. Toni winked at her.

"Down to Pontrilas for a few now. Always training for some kind of shit."

"Is the team there then?" Georgie ventured to ask, hoping to elicit some possible information about Elvis. He never mentioned anything about Pontrilas.

"Don't think so." Toni said scrunching her brow. "He was ordered to go yesterday. Some intense CT and explosives training apparently."

"I see. Was he the only one sent? " Georgie said as she reached for a biscuit and plopped it onto her plate. Her mind toyed with her. _Pontrilas! The counter terrorism and assault training area._ _Why was Spanner there?_

"I don't know." Toni said simply as she nudged Georgie to keep pushing her tray along. Eventually the two women spied a table that was conveniently away from the ears of others.

"How did the introductions go?" Georgie asked, curious about Fingers, but again hoping to find out _something_ about what Elvis might be up to.

"They're probably wondering at this point why they ever got themselves into this." Toni said with a smile, shaking her milk carton. "Nah, seriously, they seem like a decent lot. Time will tell." She said lining up her utensils neatly. Georgie smiled. She hoped Fingers would make it. She knew Elvis could no nothing to help him, but knew her love also wished for her section brother to succeed. She looked at her watch and disappointment appeared on her face.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Toni asked as she began to notice Georgie becoming a bit anxious as they spoke and not really digging into her food.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, but her tone was less than convincing. Toni sat back and cocked her head sideways.

"You're troubled about something."

"Is it that obvious?" Georgie answered with resignation in her voice now as she balled up her napkin and threw it down on the tray. Toni scratched the back of her head vigorously.

"What's going on?"

Georgie looked at her, stunned by the question. "I'm rather in a position to ask you that."

"I don't follow." Toni said, now leaning in to contain their conversation. Georgie slowly leaned in as well.

"I haven't heard from Elvis. It's not like him, and when he did text, he was rather abrupt."

Toni squinted but maintained eye contact. "What?" Georgie asked, her gut twisting, telling her _something_ was indeed amiss.

"Nothing I know Georgie. Believe me. I don't know. I am not privy to what a captain may be involved in."

"You were _with him_ this morning!"

Toni leaned in even closer to her. "We were introduced to the candidates. Neither one of us are actually involved with them until continuation training starts. I took off for the gym to work with active Regiment training. As far as I know, Elvis was going to his office. That's it. That's all I know."

Georgie just looked at her. Perhaps she was over-reacting….oh but this business about Spanner being sent to Pontrilas gnawed at her. Georgie knew Elvis' team was kept intact. Jackson and Spunky, as well as Spanner were not dispatched to other units after the London attacks. The MOD was keeping them active under the radar. What the fuck happened this morning? She wanted to panic but somehow Toni's demeanor gave her some semblance of peace. She was not anxious about Spanner for whatever reason, at least that's how she appeared. Heaven knows Georgie was kindling enough anxiety for both women. Unexpectedly her phone pinged…she grabbed for it and eyed Toni. The sergeant was impassive except for a single raised eye brow. Georgie looked at the phone and sucked in a breath.

" _Shit morning. Hope yours was better. Will be late."_

 _A heart emoji text followed._

She closed her eyes, tightly.

"Elvis?" Toni asked haltingly. Georgie nodded, then looked up at her friend. Something changed today. Elvis loves his job. Why would he say that? Gusts of wind beat against the window. The sound sent a chill up both women's spines. Toni started to feel it. The same flicker of concern that was already burning inside of Georgie. She could see it in the corporals' eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Why Him

**Thank you readers and kind reviewers x**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Why Him**

1730

The torture was over. They had returned to their barracks and were afforded time to shower before their evening meal. It promised to be a good meal as the candidates needed to eat well to keep their energy levels in top form. As Fingers carefully pulled the boot from his foot he winced and exhaled repeatedly through pursed lips. His feet hurt, tremendously, and if he had rubbed them raw with blisters on day one he was as good as gone. How fucking long did he march today? This was day one. They marched with their rifles. Tomorrow…..well tomorrow they would begin to weigh their Bergens down. He had a flash image of Donner. That prick could probably carry an elephant on his back and never break a sweat. He gingerly peeled the sock away and low and behold….no blisters! _"Yessss!"_ He rejoiced gleefully to himself. He had been advised to keep his feet clean, dry and well padded. "Jeez! So far so good!"

He stepped into the shower and almost sank to the ground as the welcoming warm water pounded down against his back. He had taken many a shower in his life, but this one felt like a million pounds!

1900

Georgie was sat in the MSU classroom staring at a dummy used for exam practice. She and Elvis typically would have been home at this time of the day. Of course, that was before Gaani showed up and _everything_ changed. She thought they had the best life. She and Elvis were finally together, they were deeply in love with each other and head over heels for each moment they could spend together. That was then. She tried to shake the demons away as she waited for him. There was something cold about all of this today. The tone in his message was distant, except for the heart emoji. It felt like he was holding her at an arms length. It just was not like Elvis. She looked at her hands. On the inside she felt like she was trembling, but to her trained eye, her hands seemed steady. She took several deep breaths to ease the tension that so wanted to overtake her. A fist shot to her mouth as her imagination began to launch an assault of terrors about the army taking Elvis away from her, taking him away on some mission again. He was too damn skilled for his own good. She remembered Jackson telling her, _"He's the best Georgie, that's why they want him."_ Even when he was involved in some classified shit he always tried to soften the gravity of the situation and to let her know…..

She heard the door open and close. Her head shot in that direction and she almost stumbled out of her chair to stand up. It was Elvis. He stood there for the briefest of seconds and then began to approach her. His hesitation threw up a scarlet red flag to her and when the first thing out of his mouth was "Let's go." She knew her worry was not in vain.

Elvis was angry as he drove the car away from the Garrison. He was quiet and basically blew off how his day went. Georgie rubbed her hands on her thighs and decided to engage her husband.

"Alright. What's going on Elvis?" He did not answer her but she noticed his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Please Elvis, throw me a crumb or something. You're beginning to scare me." His mind was locked down and focused. He heard her but he did not want to listen. He did not want to tell her, and frankly he could not tell her, but he needed to tell her….and that was his agony. How did he tell his wife that Special Forces was ordered to neutralize Mukhtar? How did he tell her he was the one his superiors chose to go in to do the job? He could not tell her. This was a covert op. They would go in under the guise of a team doing recon, but Elvis would actually be going in to infiltrate Mukhtar's cell and find a way to eliminate him. He was good at blending in, he was like chameleon, and he was fluent in Pashto.

" _What_ happened?" She pressed further.

"I can't talk about it." He kept his eyes on the road.

Georgie laughed incredulously, "Not acceptable."

" _Excuse me?"_

"Ya heard me. Look. Toni said Spanner was sent to Pontrillas. What do ya know about that?"

Elvis pulled off onto the side of the road in a less than civil manner and they both jerked as he stopped the car. _"What?!_ He spat out.

"She told me he was ordered yesterday to go for training there." Elvis stared at her hard. _Damn it!_ He thought. Georgie knew she struck a nerve because Elvis' jaw was clenching like a vise.

"Did you send him?"

"Nah."

Now it was Georgie's turn to stare at him hard. The more this conversation progressed, the more Georgie knew he was gearing up for a mission and the way Elvis was acting indicated he was practically in combat mode already. … Her gaze was killing him. He shut the car off and rubbed a hand down his face, then exhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry Georgie. The team has been summoned to Pontrilas. I was not aware of my complete involvement until this morning. We've been dispatched to active duty." Georgie blinked and heard a noise rushing in her ears.

"What are you saying?"

He looked at her. He debated with himself on so many levels when, if, and how he would tell her. He was angry about the orders and knew he could be a real bastard at times. That was how he used to survive. Now he was with Georgie. He could see the stricken emotion in her face and resigned himself to the fact he owed her some kind of explanation. The army was his job. Georgie was his life. He reached over and took hold of her hand and laced his fingers together with hers. He lifted her hand up and kissed it. His heart constricted as he watched her face. Georgie felt her panic building inside so much so that she wanted to fling the car door open and bolt into the nearby pasture. They _were_ taking him away from her!

"When?" Was all she asked.

Elvis slammed his eyes shut, "A few days. Need to…uh…strategize.

"London?"

"Nah. Not London. Not the UK actually."

She was definitely going to lose control. _"What?!"_

He squeezed her hand as she tried to break free from him. "Georgie!"

"Elvis! No! This is not happening!"

"Georgie. Listen to me!"

"You transferred _out_ of active duty. What _the hell_ is going on?"

"I can't tell ya. I'm sorry."

"Shut up! I do not give a rat's arse what you can and cannot tell me!"

"Ya don't want to know…"

"Say it again?"

"Ya don't want to know and I _cannot_ tell ya. _Please._ "

She squeezed his hand hard, then even harder as her rage at the turn of events played out in that single gesture. _"Oh my God Elvis…_ " The tears began to stream from her eyes and it broke him.

Elvis stepped into the shower. He stood under the shower head and let the water strike his face, it was as if he dared it to. He took a hand and raked his fingers through his slick dark hair, then wiped the wetness from his face as he turned and offered the hot, pulsating spray his back. He stared fixatedly at the shower stall tiles as the heated water pummeled his back. He began to lock himself down so effectively that he could barely feel the hot water cascading over him.

Georgie was sat on the sofa. She played back in her mind everything Elvis did tell her. She was almost positive where he was headed. The attacks in London would be dealt with. The thought of him going away made her want to vomit. She put her face in her hands. "Why him?" She said to herself out loud. "Oh dear God _why him_?" She got up and walked to the bedroom. She could still hear the shower running and wiped the tears away. She opened the bathroom door and made her way into the small steam-filled room. She was not about to waste _any_ time she possibly had with Elvis.


	4. Chapter 4 Endurance

**Thank you readers and very kind reviewers!**

 **I do appreciate your feedback x**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Endurance**

0530

Elvis deployed at 0500. The transport carried him away from Hereford on a crisp, clear morning. Georgie watched, she could do little else. She and Elvis did everything they could in the days leading up to today to be together. They made love and repeatedly told each other how dear they were to one another. They never talked about the mission or never seeing each other again. They focused on a positive future. They had to, their psyches could handle little else. The dangers were obvious and even though Georgie did not know _exactly_ what Elvis was tasked to do, she felt fairly certain he was headed to Afghanistan. The terror attacks were an act of war and a swift response was in order. It was early, well before her start time and Georgie walked away from the helipad with her hands in her pockets and a heavy heart. It was chilly, cold in fact, but she did not notice. She kept seeing Elvis' face. Their parting gazes were fixed on each other until the heliplane carried him beyond their limited vision. She decided to walk, just walk, and walk, and walk to push the pain away. Hell, she would walk to Afghanistan and meet him there if she could.

Of course Elvis never confirmed that was where he was headed, but, he never denied it either.

Georgie smiled inwardly. The two of them had an intimate way of communicating, be it verbally, physically, just a simple smile or the way they became lost in each other's eyes. Georgie felt like he was ripped apart from her and she shoved her hands even deeper into her pockets. Her steps quickened as she unconsciously tried to run away from the reality she was forced to deal with. She was angry. It was _not_ supposed to be like this. Her mum once asked her if she could spend the rest of her life with Elvis? Right now, Georgie would do _anything_ to have him walking along side of her with his arm draped around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist with the two of them laughing about this or that. If she could just hear his voice once more…..

"You there! Let's move!" Came a gruff voice that startled Georgie out of her musings. She saw an army vehicle parked at the barracks and the selection candidates moving out to engage another grueling day. She spied Fingers heading into a vehicle after hoisting his Bergen aboard. He made it this far. Georgie smiled and stopped to watch further. Fingers seemed focused and talking to another candidate. She watched as the lorry departed for the Beacons and another day of hell on earth. Her heart lurched as she thought of Elvis and how Selection may have been for him. He had told her stories of what an SAS soldier must endure, because when he is called to duty, he _cannot_ fail and "no" is never an option.


	5. Chapter 5 Candidate and Warrior

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Thank you to everyone following along x**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Candidate and Warrior**

….one week later

2200

Fingers was flat on his back in bed in the room he shared with Lance Corporal Andrew Clemson. They were getting on fairly well. Clemson was of course a bit more studious than Fingers, but they shared some rather amusing stories during their precious down time. Tonight was not one of those times. Tonight they were exhausted. More exhausted than last night and their feet were throbbing. Fingers had his arms tucked under his head as he stared at the ceiling. The alarm was set for 0430, the SAS candidate's wake-up call. Tomorrow they would be trekking longer with even heavier weight in their Bergens and Fingers broke out in a sweat just thinking about it. He wondered if Marie could possibly appreciate what he was going through?

He remembered the conversation he had with Captain Harte, the one about women not being impressed with the SAS once they realized what they had to give up. Would Marie want to continue their relationship knowing he belonged to not only the Army but the SAS? She could see what her own sister went through having a husband as Captain of an SAS unit. He squirmed and pressed his head down on his arms. He was not doing this for Marie. This is something he _really_ wanted and he made it this far. He tried to settle himself and looked at the clock again, 2300.

2330

Elvis was sat in the transport heading east to the target location. He had his torch light out and was perusing plans and photos whilst his team caught up on some sleep. He laid the brief on his lap, clicked off the light and leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to relax and get some sleep as well. Heaven knows he will surely need it. His left thumb absently moved to touch his wedding band and he was startled when he could not feel it, then realized he had to remove it for this mission. Once they touched down on Afghan soil he would no longer be Elvis. He would be Asfand. He had given Georgie his wedding ring and she placed it on a golden chain. Elvis smiled to himself as he remembered clasping the chain at her nape as she tenderly fingered the bright metal circle that signified their love for one another. _"I love you Mrs. Harte." He had said into her ear as she leaned back into him and he enfolded her in his arms, kissing the crook of her neck….._ His jaw clenched….he missed Georgie. Elvis adjusted his position and tried to settle in for at least a nap. They would be touching down near the FOB at 0430. Following an intense briefing he would begin to craft his alter ego and then venture into the wilderness on foot. The hum of the engines lulled him and slowly, he drifted off to sleep as his thumb searched for the ring again.

0000

It was midnight and Georgie had yet to close her eyes. She knew Elvis had left the UK. He rang her at 2030 to let her know he was going. Their conversation was all she could think about now and seeing him animated on her phone. She always thought he looked handsome in his camo kit. That was how she had first met him. He was _so_ army and she loved everything about him. She rubbed her eyes and reached for his pillow. She needed to hold something that was his.

" _How are ya babe?" He said and she could not take her eyes from him._

" _I'm worried. I won't lie"_

" _I know. I'll be fine."_

 _She clutched the phone tighter…"Do you know how long?"_

" _I do not." He could see the disappointment flare in her eyes. It stabbed at him._

" _Listen in. I don't know when or even if I will be able to contact ya before I go live, but_ _I'll do my damnest!"_

 _She chuckled and bit her lower lip "I know ya will."_

" _I love ya Georgie. I always 'ave."_

 _She nodded vigorously and bit back the urge to cry. She wanted him to see her strong._

" _I know. I've always known."_

" _Ya fuckin knew? And ya kept me on the ropes more than enough!" He grinned at her._

" _Yeah, well. I didn't want ya gettin too cocky about it."_

" _When I get back. We're goin on that honeymoon, eh?"_

 _Her smile ignited his soul. "Sounds like a plan Captain."_

" _Alright then." His smile warmed her spirit….._

Georgie rolled over clinging to his pillow ….eventually she gave into her exhaustion and dreamt of the two of them together, their passion and want and love….


	6. Chapter 6 No Complaints

**Thank you dear readers and kind**

 **reviewers. Hope you enjoy! x**

 **Chapter 6**

 **No Complaints**

0930

Georgie was lost in her thoughts as she fondled Elvis' wedding band that rested against her chest. She picked it up and examined it, turning it this way and that….

" _Elvis, please wear this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity….."_

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath…..

" _I now pronounce you husband and wife…"_

….as she could hear the distant sound of cheers and applause erupt all over again, she looked at the ring reflectively, then slipped it onto her finger. It was obviously too big for her and she smiled. Elvis had large hands and she wished he was touching her with those hands right now. He had a way of soothing her with just a simple touch. One week had passed since she had any word from him and that was a cursory text message:

" _Looking forward to our honeymoon."_

 _I love you. Out."_

Out, meaning dispatch ended and she could not respond to him. Likewise Toni had not heard from Spanner since the team left the UK. One week felt like one month. How much longer? Georgie gently lowered Elvis' band allowing it to fall softly against her chest. It will nestle there, near her heart, until Elvis returns.

There were rumors floating in the air about a response unit being sent to Afghanistan, or was it recon? Someone said the SAS and SRR were working together on this one. Of course nothing was official and there were no declarations, but to Fingers, the obvious absence of Captain Elvis Harte was a solid indicator that some kind of shit would definitely be hitting into something. One week passed and the 2 Section candidiate was still in the running. Two more weeks to go in the Endurance Phase. Fingers was glad he ventured into Hereford to walk around and clear his mind, he hoped to try and work on focusing himself. As it turns out, he happened into a small café and spied her there. She was sitting alone and appeared troubled, if that was even an apt description. He watched her, he knew Georgie was tough, he knew that, but she had taken a few dents in her armor over the years. Fingers wanted to say _something_ to her, but did not know what. He was not eloquent with words but for some gnawing reason he wanted to comfort her. Maybe it was because he was seeing what the other side of deployment _really_ looked like. He decided to go for it and make his best effort.

"Could the medic use some company?"

Georgie looked up, startled out of her thoughts by the familiar voice.

" _Heyyyyy_! How's my fav candidate?"

Fingers looked around. "Keep that quiet will ya?" Don't want anyone thinkin I'm gettin any special treatment!"

"They know you're not." Georgie said rolling her eyes mockingly and scooting her chair to the side, inviting him in.

"A penny for yer thoughts there Georgie?"

"My thoughts? I wish I didn't have so many." She said smoothing her hair back.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" Fingers said sitting down casually and watching her closely.

"Is that supposed to help?" She said clasping her hands and resting her elbows on the table.

"I dunno. They say it does. Sometimes I reckon a pint works just as well."

Georgie laughed. She often missed the humor and camaraderie she shared with 2 Section. They were like the brothers she never had. Tad Peters made up for some of it, but it wasn't the same.

"Couple of shots, a pint or two, that's what I'm talkin about." Fingers said leaning back in his chair just barely tipping. He was anxious but becoming more comfortable.

"Not during Endurance ya will!" Georgie chided.

"Fuck don't I know it! This place is dryer than dirt, the barracks I mean."

Georgie picked at her nails and looked at him. "But ya put yourself there didn't ya?"

That gave him pause. She was saying a lot to him, even more so with her eyes. The deep sadness he could see there. So much depends on the choices we make. He was suddenly feeling inadequate again.

"So, ya got _one_ week under your belt, yeah?" Georgie said.

"Yessss! Two to go with this barbaric hiking shit. Lane, I gotta tell ya, never in my deluded dreams did I think I'd ever carry so much shit on my back! Fuckin walkin and marchin and hills. _Fuck!_ "

"Yeah well, don't let your guard down. It doesn't get any easier."

Fingers blanched a little and Georgie did not give him an inch, he needed to hear this.

Selection was designed to weed out the best and only a few make it through. She smoothed her hair back again and looked at him sideways. "How's it going on the Marie front?"

Fingers puckered his lips. "It's goin. I talked to her earlier today." He leaned in closer to her as if hoping to make a deal or something. "Between you and me….she's an _inpatient_ type."

Georgie chuckled. "I've known that for years. One of Marie's precious charms."

Fingers rubbed his hands on his face. "Well, it aint' as though I'm _tryin_ to avoid her. These days are _longggg_ and I'm fuckin knackered as hell at the end. I can't get away to see her. I'm stuck here."

Georgie looked at him hard. "What did ya think it would be like? Your arse belongs to the Directing Staff now. You're gonna be highly trained to go out there, basically alone, and be expected to fend for yourself. That's all that matters now." She could not help it. She knew she was edgy, but if Fingers did not look past his complaints he would never make it. He wiped a hand around his mouth and stared at her. Her statement was true and he sensed it was laced with concern, but it was not for him alone. He knew where her heart was. He cleared his throat.

"He's gonna be _fine_ Georgie." He all but blurted out. He wanted to help her because he knew she was in pain. She was worried about Elvis.

She had to break the eye contact as her lids fluttered and she looked away.

"He's _Elvis!_ Ya know how he is." Fingers said placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

Georgie lowered her head and her hands splayed out on the table top. More than _anyone_ else, _she_ knew Elvis.

Xxx

..Five hours earlier

It was still dark as the transport neared the FOB Victor 507 in an undisclosed location in Afghanistan. The interior lights had been dimmed to prevent detection from enemy forces as Elvis and his team remained strapped into their seats. Upon touch down the pilot's voice could be heard crackling over the interior comms giving them the go ahead. The lads gathered their gear as the ramp door slowly lowered to the ground. The engines and propeller sounds were deafening.

" _Let's move boys!"_ Elvis said strapping on his lid and hoisting his Bergen over a shoulder. One took no chances here, not even on allied occupied soil. Helmets were a necessity. The four elite operatives made their way across the air field and were greeted by Corporal Bevans.

"Captain Harte?" He shouted over the whirl of the engines.

"Affirmative!" Elvis shouted back.

"Welcome sir. This way sir." The five men filed towards a pre-fab structure with metal roofing. The team surveyed their surroundings and sucked in a deep breath of morning air. Yep. Back in Afghanistan. Elvis would not lie, his adrenaline was pumping and he relished the feeling of being back to active duty. Georgie once told him he could never give this up, that he seemed more alive when embarking on a mission. She was right. He loved his work, but….. _he loved_ _her more._ Bevans opened the door and walked inside extending his arms out.

"This will be your barracks." The four filed in looking around.

Elvis dumped his Bergen on the closest cot and undid his chin strap. "Not bad aye chaps?"

"Excuse me sir. Colonel requested to see you upon arrival." Bevans said.

"Lead the way then." Elvis' brows shot up and he followed the young corporal out not thinking twice and not looking back. His team of three however looked at each other. They knew the risks they were up against and their boss was at the forefront of danger.

Elvis ducked his head as he entered the CO's thick canvas tent and immediately saluted.

"Colonel."

"Captain! " Colonel David Warner looked up and returned the gesture, waving further formalities aside. He moved from behind his work table and briskly reached a hand towards Elvis. "How the hell are ya Harte?" He said as both officers clasped hands.

"Not complainin. And you sir?" Elvis said with a firm grip.

"Just about up to my eyes in sand and fucking bullshit. Have a seat."

Elvis smirked, scanned his surroundings and sat down on the wooden chair. It creaked as his tall frame settled in.

"How was the commute?" The colonel asked, grabbing two confidential folders from the table. Warner had commanded Elvis years ago when he was a young, upstart recruit. The two remained casual mates ever since.

"Proper First Class." Elvis said grinning as he reached out to accept the folder his senior handed him.

"Fancy some tea?"

"I would. Thanks."

Warner turned and poured hot tea into two tin cups, smiling at Elvis' response about the transportation. As he turned back around he noticed the captain had already looked inside of the folder and was studying the print. Elvis looked up and reached for the cup and closed the folder. Warner stared at him.

"I hear you're married now." He said sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah. That's right." Elvis said nodding his head and sipping at the tea.

"Children?"

"Nah. Not yet. Definitely in the plans however."

"Never thought I'd see you settled down." Warner joked all the while his eyes were appraising Elvis.

"Yeah, well, me neither." Elvis said grinning wider and taking another sip.

"She's army."

"Indeed she is. A medic." Elvis could not contain his delight in talking about Georgie.

"I know what happened in London." Warner said pointedly.

"I quite imagine ya do sir." Elvis' smile faded.

"How is your wife faring after her ordeal?"

"She's well. Thanks for askin." Elvis began to scrutinize the angle of the conversation.

"Elvis. I know you transferred out of active duty but that the higher ups wanted _you_ for this mission. Said you were the best for getting in deep."

"It's been said. I've got a _good_ team Dave and we are familiar with the terrain and locals."

Warner nodded. "Indeed. They also said _you_ are a risk taker."

"I get the job done."

The two men studied each other for a moment, and then Elvis' eyes narrowed. "Is there a problem sir?"

Warner stood up and placed his cup aside. "Elvis you and I both know what you can get yourself up to. You are a maverick, always have been." Elvis stared at him. No glint of emotion.

"You are just what we need to penetrate Mukhtar's ranks."

"Well aware Dave. We briefed extensively in London."

"You're the _only_ one infiltrating the cell. With back –up."

"Copy that." Elvis continued to stare but took a slow sip of his tea.

"Who are you taking with you?"

"Spanner."

"Very well. At 0600 we convene with Joint Operational Command.

"Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 7 A Time for Battle

**Thank you readers!**

 **Special thank you to those who**

 **take time to leave a comment/review.**

 **It means a lot to us writers. Much love for**

 **your input and support. x**

 **This story is a natural progression from "Who Dares Wins."**

 **I loved Elvis and the SF boys in series 2 and wanted to**

 **challenge myself with more action/adventure :)**

 **Make no mistake however, this is a story about Elvis and**

 **Georgie and their undying love for each other.**

 **I took the liberty to give Spanner a surname...not sure if the TV series**

 **ever did so...**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Time for Battle**

0600

The troops inside of the Tactical Operations Command Centre were riveted on their colonel. They had just received the morning situation report from Joint Command regarding Intel developments. The target's photograph, as well as those of his senior officers, were projected on screen. Elvis was obsessively focused on every minute detail. It was as though his eyes were digesting every image that appeared on the screen. Jason Speers from M15 had given the entire operation the green light along with Whitehall. Everyone knew this was a deniable op and success was beyond critical. Three months out since Mukhtar launched his campaign against the British. _"Whatever it takes"_ Elvis thought to himself. Gaani was easy. The snake's head had been crushed in London and the body withered away. Now, Elvis and his team would be venturing into the viper's nest. _Everything_ had to go to plan.

"Alright then. Listen in." Colonel Warner said as he stood and reached for his laser pointer.

"At 1900 hours Captain Harte and Lieutenant Thompson will be inserted on the ground via helicopter at section lima niner." The small red dot emitted from his pen landed on the grid map and all eyes followed it. "They will then commence on foot to RV point Jones where they will make contact with our Afghan ally Batoor. Following the collection of further Intel, Cpt. Harte, call sign echo one, will report in. Echo one and echo two, Thompson, along with the ally will move on to RV point Smith which is on the outskirts of a small village. Once secure in the village the echo team will set up surveillance. Team two, foxtrot three and four will be on standby.

Xxxxxxxx

0700

Elvis met privately with Major Bradley Evans from the Special Reconnaissance Regiment along with Colonel Warner. The SRR had been on the ground gathering Intel but had to abort their mission as two of the operatives had been killed.

"Ideally we would like to eliminate Mukhtar in a strategic air strike. Unfortunately it has been difficult to pin down his where abouts ." Evans said.

"Why is that?" Elvis asked leaning back in his chair.

"He knows we're watching him and he has access to an impressive network of caves and tunnels. We discover he is at said location, then after we set up. Gone."

"I understand the bastard likes to position himself in villages so as to make us question a deadly air strike." Elvis said clicking his pen repeatedly.

"Exactly! That's why _you_ are going in to eliminate him." Evans said attempting to light a cigarette until Warner frowned the action away. Elvis detected something concerning in the major's inflection.

"My _team_ is goin in to eliminate the target. Myself and Lieutenant Thompson are going in for recon."

Evans shook his head vigorously. "You're going in solo."

Elvis looked at Warner. The air in the room became as thick as molasses. Elvis sniffed and a forced smile appeared on his face. "I could _never_ get close enough to engage personally."

" _That's_ the job!" Evans said as he sat down and stared at the captain.

"The position I achieve once I gain access amongst the soldiers will not afford me the privilege to get _that_ close!"

"You're _infiltrating_ Harte! You are _expected_ to get that close!" Evans countered.

"Well, your men, sir, _died_ tryin to get that close. I'm 'ere to serve my country, not commit suicide!" Elvis retorted with a clenching jaw. The major glared at him. Elvis maintained eye contact.

"Might I remind you captain, that you are under orders?"

"Were ya not present in the same room durin the Joint Command briefin at 0600 hours?" Elvis said looking at the major as though he were mad. Warner cleared his throat.

"Steady on Harte!" He warned. Elvis' eyes shot to the colonel then back to Evans.

"My orders do not include direct contact sir." Elvis said with his chin raised.

"Your orders are to neutralize Mukhtar!" Evans eyes narrowed.

"In all due respect, sir, my _team_ was ordered to neutralize the target. The classified orders I received _do not_ sync with what you are sayin. It's fuckin _madness_ to think I could just get in there, knife the bastard and walk out like it was Sunday in the fuckin park! Elvis' words were like a sarcastic laugh and he was on his feet angrier than a hornet's nest.

"That's _enough_ !" Warner shouted. "I'm inclined to agree with the captain here Brad. You may want to try and sell this plan of yours but I am not buying it and neither will Joint Command or Baxter!"

" _We are wasting time here_!" Evans all but shouted with a beet red face. "Look Dave, Joint Command does not see what I see!"

"And you do not know what I know." Elvis said calmly out of turn as he raked the hair out of eyes. At this point he did not really give a shit. This major needed to either retire or be binned. Did he not learn anything from the loss of the two SRR soldiers? Those men died under his command.

Evans looked from one to the other then said to Elvis, "you neutralized Gaani."

Elvis nodded. "Different game sir. Muhktar is flanked by his Lieutenants _constantly_ , like two pillars. I was given orders to use deadly force if _necessary_ , but my objective is not direct contact. You know as well as I do that if we can get him out in the open and away from potential collateral damage an air strike will be called in. Otherwise it will be sniper fire. If I need to act it will be the very last resort, sir."

Warner stared at Evans but his eyes slid to Elvis. "You're dismissed captain."

Xxxxx

0730

Elvis walked out of the Command Centre and wondered what the hell just happened? Covert operations were tough. You could go on the mission and never return and the entire action would be denied as if you never existed. That is why he had such a hard time _wanting_ to tell Georgie, but not telling her what he was actually being tasked to do. Now all he wanted to do was go to her. In eleven hours he and Spanner would be kilometers from here. Once they made contact with Batoor there would be no turning back and there was no telling how long it would take for Elvis to gain acceptance into Mukhtar's army. He had to prepare his gear and get some rest in between, but most of all he needed to contact Georgie. He looked at his watch. He was four hours and thirty minutes ahead and she would be asleep. He did not want to frighten her with a call in the middle of the night. Elvis squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked back at the door he exited from. What would ever possess Evans to conjure up a rogue idea for him to take down Mukhtar alone? No doubt, and Elvis would be the first to admit, he liked doing things his own way, when the situation called for it. But this mission had to be precise. There were other units involved on the periphery and most importantly, he did not want to put his team in further danger.

Elvis looked up into the sky. He loved the mornings and the new beginnings that they offered. If he absolutely had to, he would take down Mukhtar, but he would positively _not_ let Georgie down. His thumb absently searched for the absent ring again…..


	8. Chapter 8 Missions and Matrimony

**Hi guys! Back with more Elvis and Georgie!**

 **I had been traveling, so now back to carry**

 **on!**

 **Thank you kind souls who share**

 **your thoughts and comments. x**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Missions and Matrimony**

Afghanistan 0730

Warner glared at Bradley Evans. "I _told_ you his head was on straight!" He said as he poured hot water into his cup and decidedly did not offer any refreshment to the major.

"Knots said he was an impudent bastard." Evans said almost to himself, tapping the end of an unlit cigarette on the arm of his chair. Warner almost choked…..

" _Knots!?_ Come on Brad! Don't fucking tell me you base _any_ strategic decisions on that arsehole!"

Evans face pinked and he almost crushed the cigarette. "He is a good mate I will have you know."

"Would _not_ want him in my foxhole." Warner shot back with a deadly stare.

"Dave, we need to get this job _done_!" Evans said in a strained voice.

"Oh we'll get it _done_. Just not on your time. You copy that? I am not jeopardizing the life of one of our best soldiers because you think you will get some commendation out of this coordinating with SAS. I'm afraid Harte is correct on the Intel on this one. Any problems on your end I will be quite inclined to discuss with Joint Command." Evans blanched then flushed. It was not a flattering appearance.

Xxxxx

Afghanistan 1030 (Hereford 0600)

Elvis was sat on the side of his bed in the barracks with lap top secured on a side table opened and ready. He looked at his watch and his heart began to race. She should be up and about by now getting ready for the day's work. He smiled to himself remembering how they would jockey for position at the bathroom sink and make faces at each other in the mirror. What he would not give to be standing next to Georgie right now. Swiftly his fingertips danced over the keyboard and he waited, staring at the screen and tapping a fist against his lips. He looked around, grateful to be alone for a few. _Suddenly_ …there she was! His Georgie with the brightest, most beautiful smile on her face. Elvis' reaction was a reflection of her happiness at seeing him.

" _Heyyyyyyy_ stranger!" She gushed, as her eyes darted all over the screen, drinking in his appearance.

"Good mornin beautiful!" Elvis said touching the screen. He so wanted to hold her and kiss her.

"How's my favorite captain?" The question shook him to the core. He was fine and well and all of that, but preparing to embark on one hell of a mission.

"Good." He answered simply, but maintained eye contact. "How's my bride?"

"Missin ya! Yeah!" She said softly. He could see the pain in her eyes. He hated that he caused her so much pain.

"Miss ya as well babe." Georgie could see it in his eyes and her heart constricted. She could tell this was not his choice, but it was his job, his duty, and he would see it through. Funny, she thought, how our lives are written and have nothing to do with the plans we have made. Georgie and Elvis wanted so much to settle down and start a family. They thought their jobs in Hereford with the SAS would afford them that. Georgie looked at her love. He was wearing his camo kit. He looked scruffy and she loved him that way.

"What have you gotten yourself up to?" She asked, knowing no details would be forth coming.

"Uh, the usual, ya know." He answered smiling with a shrug.

"The _usual._ " She parroted, rolling her eyes playfully. "You're a wealth of information." She was delighted to be sparing with him again.

He laughed, "How 'bout you?" He was so happy to see her. He could barely contain his smiles.

"I've been training SF support medics and dodging Peter's cheeky comments."

"He's fun."

"Oh loads! You still on base?" As she spoke to Elvis her hands cradled the back of the laptop screen and her fingers were in constant motion as if she were caressing him from afar.

"Yeah. Gearin up though babe."

She knew that meant he would be facing action and her brow creased. She _had_ to tell him.

Elvis could sense she was uncomfortable about something and he scanned her face and body language. "Is everythin alright there?" He asked as he noticed her rapidly blinking and casting her eyes away for a moment.

"Elvis, I'm going to be heading out on a special training mission." She said swallowing hard but now making eye contact with him.

"Headin out?" He asked guardedly. "Wha' ya mean _deployed_?"

"Uh, huh." She bit her lower lip.

"Meanin?"

"Well, they want to send training medics from the UK to assist with RSM on an air base." Georgie's mind ticked down the seconds to his explosion.

"You're fuckin _kiddin me right_?!"

"No. No I'm not. Elvis, it is _just_ training!"

" _But out of the country_!" He was fuming.

"Yes."

" _Fuck!_ When?"

She could almost feel the sparks showering from him. "Within the week. They're working on the logistics."

"Fuck sake!" Georgie listen in. After today I won't be able to make contact with ya." Elvis was just about beside himself.

"Ya going in deep then?"

"Yeah." His hand almost rubbed the flesh off of his face.

She began to chew her lower lip. "How long?"

"Unknown."

The tone of his voice and the clench of his jaw reinforced her escalating anxiety level. Elvis stared at her. "'Ave ya volunteered for this assignment?" He asked hoping to dissuade her if she had.

"No." She said shaking her head forwards and backwards slowly.

"Can ya get out of it?"

Her eyes widened. "I…..I don't _think_ so. Ya know if I'm ordered I will have to go. _It's my job!_ "

"I know…but shit Georgieeee!"

"Elvis! I'm not going into combat. "

"Anytime we are deployed we are goin into combat George. Don't matter where or why."

Now she regretted telling him about the mission. But, they agreed they would hold nothing back from each other and he had to know where she would be. "It will be _purely_ training Elvis. They want us to work with medevac teams on an air base."

"You'll be on base then. No flights into a zone then?" He asked, boring his gaze into her to elicit any indication he needed more to worry about beyond what she was telling him.

"That's right. So _please don't worry_." She said forcing a smile and leaning in towards the screen.

"Can't promise that babe, ya know that." He said with a lop-sided grin, trying to rein in his emotions.

"Elvis. I can take care of myself."

"Understood. However, I know ya 'ave a penchant for engagin in _collateral_ interests as well!" He said with raised brows and leaning in even closer. She chuckled lightly and knew he was right. She could not hold back a toothy grin.

" _Guilty!_ " She said raising her hands in the air. "I will focus on my work."

"Good." He nodded, looking at her with that intimidating captain's glare. She looked down and then back up to him playfully. She knew he was concerned.

"I promise." She said smiling.

"Really good." He smiled at her and it hit him hard how terribly much he missed her.

"I could say the same about _you_ , yeah?" She threw back in jest, pointing a finger at him.

"Wha'?"

"Mr. Impulsive! Jumpin off of a guard stand as I recall!"

He laughed out loud. "I did not _jump_!"

"No. That's right." She said snapping her fingers. "Ya fucking _flew_ off of the thing!"

He really laughed then and she joined in. They both relished this respite of time together. The separation was killing both of them. "I was grateful ya were there to take care of me." Elvis said looking at her with longing and love. Georgie became introspective hearing his words. As much as she hated what he had done to her back then, she had never stopped loving him and the thought of losing him in that fall changed everything for her, especially after he told her about Laura.

"So…ya said an air base with RSM?" He said trying to ease the stress they would face.

"Yeah."

"They'll be sendin ya to Bagram." He said.

"That's right." Georgie agreed nodding.

"Well, it makes sense. They 'ave a brilliant military hospital on base." He said.

Georgie nodded further, "I understand it's the best in the region."

"I feel better at least knowin you'll be surrounded by NATO forces." He said relaxing a bit.

"Yeah. So _please_ Elvis. Don't worry…...Ya know, I really can't believe I'm going back to Afghanistan." She said gazing at him and trying to remember every little detail she could see on the screen.

"Me neither." He said wishing he could somehow keep her from going, yet absolutely aware there was nothing he could do. "Ya sure you're not gonna be on medevac extracting wounded?" He had to ask again.

"I was told no. The base has their own MERT for extractions."

"Ya good with 'at? Ya won't be tryin to jump on board?"

"I won't be jumping on board!… Look, I think it will be a great opportunity for me. I have a lot to offer….and… well...but…" Her voice trailed off.

"Indeed ya do George. You're the best…But…wha.?" He said as he noticed she became a little reticent.

"Afghanistan is not exactly my favorite place on earth." She said rubbing her hands on her upper arms as if chilled.

"Aw, it ain't _so_ bad, eh?" Elvis said wishing he could reach out and hold her close to him.

" _What?_ Are ya serious?"

"Well….it's where we met innit?" He smiled at her with twinkling eyes.

Georgie closed her eyes, scrunched her face and exhaled a laugh. "Only _you_ Elvis, would find something romantic about an Afghan deployment!"

He grinned broadly and burst out laughing. "It's a gift!" He said wanting desperately to reach through the computer screen and pull her through to him. She brushed her hair back with one hand and he thought she looked sensuous.

"I married a soppy sod I did." She said closing her eyes and laughing softly.

He feigned shock and placed his hands up as if to silence her. "Oi! I expect to keep that under the radar!"

"Elvis you don't keep _anything_ under the radar!" She said with jolly sarcasm.

"Meanin?" He sat back and enjoyed their banter.

"Let's just say, _everyone_ knows when Elvis is in the building!" Her grin almost blinded him.

"Stand down!" Do not start with the fuckin Elvis jokes!"

Georgie laughed. She enjoyed getting a rise out of him and he knew it. "I love you Elvis." She said wanting to caress his face and run her fingers through his hair. It was longer than when he had left Hereford. They both paused as their amusement simmered down. They found themselves gazing at each other. All of their hopes, dreams and feelings for one another played out on their faces. It was hard to speak now. Words seemed inadequate to convey their deep love. Finally, Elvis said, "I love ya as well George." Georgie smiled and her fingers moved to her neck, reaching for the chain that hung alongside of her dog tags, and secured the treasure from between her breasts. Elvis watched her intently as his eye caught the glint of gold that emerged from beneath her khaki T shirt. He felt a clutch in his heart and his eyes slowly moved from the ring to Georgie's face. His eyes began to glisten at the same time Georgie's did, but the tears eventually trickled from her eyes as Elvis held a steady gaze. She swiped at her cheeks.

"I miss ya Elvis…."

He was crumbling inside, but he remained stoic. "You're my army girl George."

She exhaled a laugh as she swiped at the tears again. "You'll place that ring on my finger again." He said softly. She looked up at him and her cheeks puffed as she exhaled, trying to regain her composure. "All is well in the world babe, always will be with you in my life." He said trying to bolster her. Her eyes flooded and she could not get enough of his image in front of her. "I'll make contact again when I can. I love you." His voice was kind and loving and she was lost in the chocolate brown pools of his eyes.

 **…..Happy Valentine's Day ! Xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Gearing Up For Mission

**Thank you readers!**

 **A heartfelt thank you to those**

 **sharing their comments.**

 **Your input is always appreciated! x**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Gearing Up For Mission**

1500 Afganistan

Elvis was stood in front of the full length mirror clad in washed out, distressed camo trousers and faded maroon shirt. As he wrapped the beige material around his head and neck, he morphed into Asfand. The belt of ammo clips around his waist enhanced the persona. Unbeknownst to the unsuspecting soul, woven into his clothing and hidden in his belt were several items to ensure his survival. This op may be covert, but contact with the outside world was critical. Each item used to create his alter ego had to be authentic and functional. Spanner stepped into the room dressed in similar garb, however he wore khaki trousers and a white shirt with dark brown vest. He had also donned a beige head covering.

"You're lookin sharp!" He said to his boss. Elvis caught the lieutenant's reflection in the mirror and smirked.

"Rather comfy don't ya reckon?" Elvis said plucking at his shirt.

"Missin the bullet proof armor to be honest." Spanner said reaching for his belt which was also dressed out as a petty arsenal.

"Goin in on the _edge_ mate!" Elvis said adjusting the cargo pockets in his trousers. It was Spanner's turn to smirk now as he moved to stand next to his boss and they both appraised their appearances in the mirror.

"Mate or foe?" Spanner said pulling the covering up to reveal only his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

1100 Hereford

Georgie completed her morning training session with the support unit members. Presently they were spending additional time practicing on the body dummies. She made herself available to them for any questions and guidance on techniques. Today's lesson was advanced airway management. As she observed their actions, her mind wandered back to her earlier conversation with Elvis. It was lovely to see him and hear his voice. What she would not give to be able to lean back into his strong arms as he nuzzled the crook of her neck with passionate kisses. Georgie unconsciously folded her arms in front of her as if holding onto Elvis' embrace. She was startled out of her fantasy when ….

"Corporal, I'm afraid I am not applying the proper angle of the blade." Came Private Stoke's voice. He was attempting to intubate his "patient."

"Go on. Let me see." Georgie said as she approached and watched intently as her charge fumbled with the piece of equipment in his hands. "The blade should function as a guide and extension of your hands. Here, let me show ya." She said moving in closer as the private handed her the laryngoscope. The other participants gathered around as Georgie provided her demonstration slowly…step by step.

When she finished she stood back and watched as Private Stokes attempted the procedure again. She squatted down to get a keener look as to his assessment of the anatomy and placement of the blade. "Good. Now go on, advance the ET" She said. Slowly Stokes slid the tube in place. "Really good." Georgie said standing upright, pleased that her charge succeeded this time. She paused, hearing her words echo inside of her head again. _"I sound like Elvis"_ She thought to herself and smiled, then quickly looked at her watch, calculating in her mind what time it was in Afghanistan. She looked up and saw Stokes beaming at her. "Good job!" She said patting him on the shoulder. "Next up…."

Xxxxx

1800 Hereford

Fingers and Clemson just made it to the top of the ridge and the next required checkpoint. Thankfully it was the last for the day. As expected, Sergeant Donner was waiting for them. The two just about crawled to his feet, panting and nudging each other along. They both had a timed deadline to meet and could see Donner eyeing his stopwatch. Fingers thought his back would break if he had to move one more millimeter. He looked up at Donner. The Sergeant was emotionless and worse, said absolutely nothing, no encouragement, and no derision. He just looked at them with that Special Forces military stare and Fingers felt like a piece of meat on the bastard's dinner plate.

"What are your coordinates?" Donner finally asked.

The two candidates attempted to slow their breathing down as their minds furiously fought against their bodies' exhaustion. They both looked around, then dug into their pockets for their maps. Clemson almost dropped his compass but quickly recovered. Fingers was trying to keep his hands from shaking. It was so bloody cold. As he worked to place his compass down with one hand and hold the map from flapping in the wind with the other, he chided himself for not attempting Selection in the summer…

" _They're both bad…"_ He heard Harte's voice say in his head.

"Fuckin bastard!" Fingers thought to himself.

" _Turn the cold and pain into aggression!"_ His mentor's voice went on to say.

" _You are the one who decides if you make it or not…"_

Fingers sniffed in a large breath and clenched his jaw. "I _will_ do this!" He said to himself. He quickly readjusted the compass and announced his present coordinates. Donner eyed him and jotted something on his clipboard, jerking his head to the side, indicating Fingers was to get inside of the idling lorry.

Xxxxx

1730 Afghanistan

Elvis and Spanner had spent the remainder of the day conversing only in Pashto. They diligently worked on perfecting every aspect of their cover. It amused Elvis that some of the soldiers on base were taken aback by their role playing, but they had to feel comfortable in their new identities. When they entered the general mess, a few conversations stifled and heads turned their way. The two characters headed towards the steam tables and Elvis grabbed a tray, then took a position in line. He noticed the young soldier standing next to him sending a disapproving stare his way. Elvis looked every inch an Afghan native. He smiled at the soldier, then leaned towards him and said. "I could fancy a Full English, ya reckon they 'ave the fixins 'ere?" The young man's eyes became saucers and he pulled away from Elvis. "Relax mate, I didn't get my laundry done." Elvis said pushing his tray against the kid's and nudging him along. Elvis looked at Spanner, who in turn rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm a bit bored." Elvis said with a shrug and plopped a grape tomato into his mouth.

1800

Elvis' team were assembled in their private barracks. He had reviewed the team's action plan with them for the last time. He and Spanner would be transported to the insertion site at 1900.

Jackson and Spunky would be on standby for phase two. Each lad was pre-occupied with checking and double-checking their gear and weapons. Elvis was sat on the side of his cot sealing a third envelope, then stood and stacked them together in his hand.

"Alright. Listen in then boys." Each one stopped what they were doing and afforded the boss their full attention. Elvis looked around at each individual in the room. "We _do not_ fail, ya sync that?"

"Yes boss…affirmative…. " The three nodded and responded in unison.

"Wha' ever it takes. Find an excuse to win. We only got one shot 'ere." Their captain said.

"Roger that….copy boss."

Elvis tapped the envelopes in his hand then leaned down to place them inside of his Bergen on top of his neatly folded uniform. He zipped the canvas shut and straightened to his full height all the while staring down at his only belongings. The three man unit watched him. Everyone's adrenaline was pumping and their hearts were with their leader.


	10. Chapter 10 So It Begins

**Hope everyone is having a fab**

 **weekend!**

 **Thank you for following along and**

 **sharing your thoughts x**

 **Chapter 10**

 **So It Begins**

1810 Afghanistan

Elvis stole away from the team and moved outside, taking his mobile with him. He glanced at his watch. 1340 hours in Hereford. Hopefully Georgie would be near her phone. This was the last chance, in unknown days, that he would be able to make contact with her. He chose not to face time because he did not want her to see how he was clothed. If she were aware he was going in undercover she would worry beyond reason. He _really_ wanted to hear her voice and not send text messages. Her phone rang….and rang….and rang…..

"Hey! This is Georgie, leave a message. Bye."

" _Fuck!"_ Elvis hissed. He rang her again. _"Come on!"_ Please Georgieeee, pick up!"

This was maddening….. "Hey! This is….." He grimaced as if in pain. _"Dammit!"_ He just about rammed his thumb through the phone pressing redial again.

The phone rang…and rang…. "Hello?! _Elvis!?"_

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the phone against his ear. _"Georgieeee_! Oh thank God babe!"

Georgie's grip tightened on her mobile and a trembling hand moved to her face as her fingers touched against her lips. She regretted not seeing him but just hearing his voice was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. She quickly moved to her private office.

"I'm here love!" She said.

"Well….this is it. I'm 'eadin out in a few….I 'ad to talk to ya!"

"I was _hoping_ you would be able to call!" She said closing the door behind her.

"I wanted to 'ear your voice and tell ya how much I love ya!" His voice sounded like velvet and the words spilled over her like a warm blanket. Georgie knew after this call he would go silent…..and she would have to endure that. She felt as though someone punched her in the gut.

"Be _careful_ Elvis! _Please_ be careful!" She pleaded. He nodded, suddenly mute and at a loss for words. He pinched the bridge of his nose and scruffed his feet in the dirt.

" _Hey come on!_ You as well! Any more word on your deployment?" He finally was able to say.

"Two days. I'm out in two days." She said thrusting a trembling hand into her trouser pocket.

"Be have!" He said lightly but she could detect his concern.

"Absolutely…and…. _no stunts_ Elvis! You hear me, yeah?"

Elvis laughed, "Special Forces babe. Stunts are wha' I'm good at!"

Georgie began to pace and rubbed the back of her neck. "You're good at a lot of _other_ things Elvis. I want ya back in one piece."

He grinned, "Ya missin me then?" He began to pace as well.

"Yeah, actually." She bit back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Georgie's eyes suddenly widened as she could hear the engine and propeller of a helicopter revving and whirling on the other end of the phone. He truly was on his way out.

"I gotta go George. I love ya! Always 'ave. Just remember 'at."

"I love ya as well. Come back to me Elvis!"

"Be safe in Bagram."

Her hand shot to her mouth as she stifled the pained groan that threatened to erupt from her.

"I will." She was finally able to say.

"You're the best part of my life Georgie!"

"Ya have my heart darlin!" She said and knew their precious time on the phone had to end now. She could barely hear anything other than the helicopter's escalating thunder.

" _I love ya_!" Elvis shouted into the phone.

" _I love you Elvis_!" Georgie shouted back. She heard him say…."Bye"…and that was the end of the call….

Elvis stared at the silent phone, taking one last look at Georgie's image on his home screen, then powered the device off. Three elite soldiers approached their captain. He looked up and nodded. "Hope it won't be too long phase two will be active." Elvis roared to Jackson and Spunky over the din of the Wildcat helicopter.

"Roger that boss. On standby, waitin for your call sign." Spunky shouted back.

Elvis handed Jackson his mobile. "Georgie still heading to Bagram?" The sniper shouted as he tucked the phone into a pocket.

"Affirmative. Two days."

The four headed towards the helipad. "She'll be fine. We'll keep our eyes and hears open boss." Jackson shouted, gripping Elvis' shoulder.

"Thanks mate." Elvis shouted grasping his arm in return.

With that he and Spanner, AKA Asfand and Haashim, gathered their weapons and gear, climbed into the Wildcat and settled in. Elvis confidently seated himself and adjusted his head covering, then slid his sunglasses on to shield against the remaining daylight. He noted his partner's readiness and gave a thumbs up. Spanner nodded. Into his comms Elvis made contact with the TOC.

"Echo one to Victor base. Over."

"Victor base copy echo one. Over."

"Standby lima niner. Over."

"Roger that echo one. Cleared to lima niner. Over"

"Copy that Victor base. Over. This is echo one. Out."

The pilot heard the transmission as well. He regulated the controls for imminent take off. The engine roared as the propeller rotated even faster. "Lift off in five…four…three…two…one…"

Elvis twirled his finger in the air and grinned at Spanner. The well- armed transport began to elevate and blew dirt and debris as it created a perimeter of wind and mayhem. Jackson and Spunky waved them off and watched as their two brothers in arms were whisked away to the insertion site.

Warner and Evans watched from a distance. …..

"Your boy fits right in with a rogue militia." Evans said smugly as he brazenly lit a cigarette. Warner's eyes slid to the major.

"That _is_ the plan Brad."

Evans smirked, "A rogue against the rogues…." And he deeply inhaled the cigarette.

"What is your _problem_?"

Evans exhaled forcefully into the air as the smoke meandered towards the colonel.

"No problem here." He answered with an air of mock innocence.

"That so? I hear Harte received a recommendation to work with SRR."

Evans was struck for a moment but suavely recovered. "Rumors to be sure." He said and took another slow drag on the cigarette.

"Fact actually." Warner said glaring at him sideways. Evans eyes narrowed but he never returned the gaze, instead he took another deep drag. "I understand Spears is interested in him as well." Warner added, studying the major's response.

Evans scrunched his nose at that remark. Indeed, there was a vacant position with M15…..

Xxxxx

Georgie never moved from her position. She was still staring at her phone and the picture of she and Elvis. The one that was her home screen since the photo had been taken. The one Lulu snapped at their wedding reception when they both thought they were alone at the moment. The one with them facing each other, holding hands with sheer joy and love radiating from their faces….As she clutched the phone to her chest…a knock sounded at the door.


	11. Chapter 11 The Spouse of an SAS Soldier

**Thank you readers! x**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Spouse of an SAS Soldier**

1350 Hereford

…..The knock sounded again…. "Georgie?..."

"Yeah….what?" She startled and spun around as the door began to open. It was Tad Peters. He moved cautiously, scanning the room to see if she was alone.

"You alright?" He asked as Georgie gestured for him to enter. "I heard ya shoutin."

She tapped the mobile in her hand and smiled. "I was talking to Elvis."

His brows shot up as he moved further into the room and closed the door.

"I take it he found out about the Support Mission then?"

Georgie exhaled a short laugh and nodded.

"Yeah…he knows, but I was shoutin because he was getting ready to jump on a helicopter and we could barely hear each other."

"I see." Peters said seriously as he watched Georgie. She was in the room with him, but he felt like she was kilometers away. "Ya wanna talk about it?" Georgie looked at him, surprised by the question.

"Do I wanna talk about what exactly?"

"Whatever is goin on inside that pretty little head of yours….uh...erm..Don't tell the husband I said that!"

She laughed. "Ya may need to worry more about _me_ more than Elvis."

Peters chuckled. "Go on then. What is it?"

She pulled the chair away from the desk and sat down pointing for Peters to take the cushioned one. "I'm concerned Elvis is now on a mission and I'm heading for Bagram."

"Least you'll both be in the same country."

Georgie caught that slip straight away. Her expression indicated that and Peters grimaced.

"What do ya know about it?" She immediately shot out.

"What do I know about what?"

She gave him a scathing look. "Elvis. In Afghanistan…"

"That's all I know."

"What?"

"That _Elvis_ is in Afghanistan." He was miffed at himself for even opening his mouth but what was done was done. It was useless to try and back-peddle now. Georgie stared at him. She was not going to let this go. "Your students were very pleased with the advanced airway class today." Peters said trying desperately to change tactics and scratched at the cushioned arm rest.

Georgie continued to assault him with her stare. "Now see here corporal! There is _nothing_ , I say again, _nothing_ further to discuss on the matter."

"Because ya don't know or because ya won't tell me?!"

"Both. Say I did know….I wouldn't tell ya. But…I don't know. End of story!" She continued to stare at him and chewed on her lips. Peters stood up. "Yer given me that 'you're full of shit' look again!"

" _Well…"_ Georgie said with a sarcastic shrug. Peters walked towards her and leaned forward, propping his hands on the desk.

"Georgie. No details about what your husband is up to in, _yes_ , Afghanistan, are available for public consumption. That alone should tell ya loads!" She maintained eye contact with him but began to blink furiously.

" _That's_ what I'm afraid of."

" _Dammit_!" He really needs to stop opening his mouth Peters thought to himself. "Look. He's good at what he does. You know that. He'll get in there, do the job and get the hell out, yeah?"

Georgie bit down on her lip and almost drew blood. That is how the missions usually unfolded. But _this_ mission, from the very beginning, _felt_ different. It haunted her that Elvis kept saying he did not know how long it would take…..

Xxxxx

1900 Afghanistan

The Wildcat helicopter hovered above the insertion site, lima niner. They were cloaked under the cover of darkness and both soldiers donned their night vision head gear and fast roped down and out of the transport. Once on the ground they assessed their surroundings and gathered their canvas bags. "Lookin clear mate." Elvis said as they both visually swept the perimeter.

"Affirmative boss." Spanner said as he hoisted his gear onto his back and picked up his assault weapon, standing guard as his captain made the call. Elvis quickly pulled out the GPS and confirmed their coordinates.

"Hello, this is echo one to victor base, radio check over." He waited impatiently for a reply then…..

"Victor base to echo one copy, over." Came the anticipated response that was riddled with static.

"Echo one confirm on ground lima niner. Preparing to move to Jones over."

"Copy echo one. Over."

"Echo team in motion. Over."

"Copy echo team. Await radio contact at Jones. Enjoy the trek. Over"

"Echo one copy. Cheers ! Out."

Elvis checked his watch and the GPS again. "This way then….."

They moved out….silently. In a stealth operation, silence was your best weapon. The two would travel on foot all night until dawn. Then they would find a place to hide away and rest, each taking turns as a watch. They would be walking kilometers, deep inside enemy territory. It is what they were trained to do and they did it well. Elvis' adrenaline was pumping, his strides swift but measured. It would be a long night but he and Spanner were prepared.

Xxxxx

2000 Hereford

Fingers watched his roommate from across the room. Clemson was still shaken by the strike he received after the trek over the Beacons. He had miscalculated the coordinates. He had to pass navigational skills or he would be out. Fingers was astonished that he had failed. Clemson was the one with the book smarts. But his physical stamina was not quite as it should be. That's why they called it Endurance. There was so much one had to endure to pass this phase. Your body had to master the brutal physicality of hiking with loads on your back, distances that seemed insurmountable…and your mind _had_ to remain intact and focused. That is what an SAS soldier would be expected to produce on mission. Fingers broke out into a sweat. Was he in over his head?

Xxxxx

2230

In two days…Georgie would be heading to Afghanistan. Bagram Air Base to be precise. The Americans controlled the base with support from NATO forces. The base was also a training ground for the Resolute Support Mission. She felt honored that her superiors selected her to participate in the program. She loved to teach and pass on her passion to eager learners. Deep down she knew this would be a rewarding opportunity for her. The Afghans were working hard to re-establish themselves and if she could help the medics treat their wounded effectively, then her job would be well done. She was lying in her bed. Arms tucked under her head. If only Elvis were beside her and she could really talk to him about all of this. It did not surprise her that at first he was upset about her going, but in the end…he was supportive of her as he always was. Afghanistan was not her favorite place. The last time there …well….that mission was a nightmare and she almost lost Elvis. She would be going back…essentially alone…not with 2 Section…but with two other medics one from Hereford, the other from Pirbright. If only Molly would be going with her. That would have been fantastic! But she was caring for a baby now and overseas travel was not a selected option. Georgie's mind was pulling her back to Kabul.

Her elbows moved to squeeze the sides of her head. Her beautiful face became stricken with emotion as her mind further transformed to that blissful night in Kabul with Elvis….

The night that seemed so right…their ultimate reunion…when Elvis told her he would make it all good for them and she so wanted a life with him….She closed her eyes and…

… _..remembered how it felt lying on top of Elvis, she was fondling his face and outlining his lips with the tip of her finger…..They were both spent. Sex with Elvis was the very definition of ecstasy. Their gazes for one another were sleepy and washed over with love. His fingers were massaging her back and Georgie leaned forward to kiss him tenderly…then deeply…pulling back slowly…_

" _I love you Elvis."_

 _He grinned and ran his fingers with featherlike pressure on her back and sides… "That sounds more romantic" He said with a drowsy, raspy voice._

" _Does it now?" She said splaying her hands on his chest._

" _Yeah…" He said huskily. "Come 'ere…I'll hold our babies…"and he leaned his head forward as his hands pulled her closer to him. When her face was near he said. "I love ya Georgie Lane" and he brushed her lips with his, then covered her mouth with his. Georgie moaned and tangled her hands in his hair….._

She groaned out loud and startled herself away from the beautiful memory. Finding herself alone in the bed. "Oh Elvis!"


	12. Chapter 12 Roommates

**I really want to thank all you readers x**

 **And a special thank you to those who support my**

 **Elvis and Georgie stories! Your enjoyment and**

 **positive comments to others are an**

 **inspiration to me. Much love xx**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Roommates**

0530 Hereford

Georgie pulled her hair back into a tight bun as she surveyed the items carefully laid out on the bed. She would be packing them into her Bergen tonight. Tomorrow morning at 0600 hours she will be leaving Hereford and heading to Bagram. She smiled thinking how Elvis always had his gear neatly lined up, ready to go well before departure. Her eyes tracked across the bed to that picture on his nightstand. The one of them together in Afghanistan, happy and anticipating their wedding. His dog tags were lying next to the picture frame, just as he had left them. Georgie moved around the bed and reached for them. Her fingers touched the metal reverently, gently gliding them over the letters that spelled out his name. It troubled her that he had to take the tags off for this op. But she knew what would happen if he were caught with them on. Either way, it peaked her worry. All signs indicated he was undercover. She clutched the tags to her chest and touched Elvis' image behind the glass.

1000 Afghanistan

Elvis had taken first watch when the two set up camp at dawn. They were both presently concealed beneath camo mesh blinds to assure their presence went undetected. A pair of vigilant blue eyes peered from behind the mesh as Spanner slowly removed himself from concealment and checked the perimeter of their camp. All was clear. He quickly moved to where Elvis was asleep beneath his cover and nudged his boss with the barrel of his AK-47.

"Elvis….Elvis….wake up call." Slowly the mesh cover began to move.

"Asfand." Came a raspy voice as Elvis' head popped out. He emerged rubbing his eyes. "Was 'at two hours?" He grumbled.

"It was"

As Elvis stretched his arms over head he became tangled in his head wrapping. "Shit!... What the fuck!?".

Spanner grinned as his boss wrestled with the unruly fabric. "I took mine off." He said backing away as Elvis briskly stood up clearly agitated. "Course _ya did_!" Elvis said wrapping the damn thing around himself with a flourish. Spanner laughed and tossed him an army issue energy bar. Elvis' hand instantly shot up.

"Good catch!" Spanner said as he sat down on the ground placing his rifle across his legs, ripping his bar's wrapper open with his teeth. Elvis took a moment to look around, bending and stretching to wake up every muscle in his lean body. He looked at his watch, then sat down in similar fashion but across from Spanner so that they could watch each other's backs. Elvis ripped his wrapper away and took a sold bite. He would be the first to admit, he was starving. As he chewed, he pulled out the grid map that was carefully hidden inside of his boot and reached for the ammo clip pouch that hid the GPS. All the while his eyes were darting around and past Spanner keen to any indication their presence had been detected. Spanner did likewise. With precision Elvis carefully matched their coordinates between the grid map and GPS.

"Fuckin A!" He said looking at his watch and grinning at Spanner. "We're on point mate! Should RV with Batoor at about 1130 hours. If I proper reckon, we'll meet up just over that ridge."

Spanner studied the referred location and foliage. "At least we'll have cover along the way."

"Yeah" Elvis said said nodding in agreement. Spanner devoured the last piece of his bar.

"Deeeelicious!" He said licking each finger one by one. Elvis popped the remainder of his into his mouth and dusted his hands together.

"Make sure ya 'aven't got any crumbs in yer beard!" He said with a smirk. Spanner looked at him with jest.

"Yer just jealous that I have a _real_ beard!" He said flicking at his facial endowment.

Elvis' eyes widened. "Oi then! _This is real_!" He said rubbing a hand against his cheek and chin.

"If ya wanna call it a beard." Spanner retorted with a toothy grin.

"Oh fuck off!" Elvis said making sure his food wrapper was proper disposed. Spanner laughed at him. "Remind me again who's in command 'ere!" Elvis growled.

"That ain't gonna make yer beard grow Elvis!"

They both laughed and began to organize their gear for travel. It certainly was no display of disrespect on Spanner's part. These two men relied on humor to maintain their sanity. The humor could be black as midnight at times but it compensated for the pain and grief they were forced to witness and deal out.

"We're just meetin up with Batoor?" Spanner asked adjusting his head covering.

"Yeah. He'll be tendin his goats."

Spanner's eyes lit up. "Goats!? _Cheese_!"

Elvis stopped folding the map and looked up beneath a fringe of dark hair. _"Cheese?!"_

Spanner caught his look and grinned. "That's right. It's healthy."

Elvis squinted his eyes with an incredulous expression. "Who the fuck are ya now, Jamie Oliver?"

"Give it a rest! _Toni_ has reformed my eating habits." Spanner said clasping a hand on the edge of his vest with an aristocratic air.

"Ah! Has she now?" Elvis said trying not to grin as he shoved the map down in his boot. "And has the sergeant reformed yer drinkin as well?"

"Nah."

"Yeah. Reckoned that's what you'd say."

"Well Miss Blythe does fancy a good pint don't ya know."

"Now _there's_ a match made in Heaven, eh?" Elvis said cheekily as he packed his mesh blind away. Spanner adjusted his rifle sling.

"Georgie has done some work _on you_ as well mate!"

"Indeed she has. She's made me a better man." Elvis could not hide the feelings that began to churn inside of him. _Georgie_ …just hearing her name was like a breath of fresh air. Elvis had thought of her before closing his eyes to sleep this morning. As he had drifted into slumber he _imagined he could smell the perfumed scent of her body close to him. Could hear the sound of her breathy voice telling him she loved him as he lowered…._ Elvis cleared his throat. He suddenly felt too hot with his head wrapped and pulled the covering off. Spanner giggled.

"Ya had that on just right!"

"Oh piss off! I'm working up a sweat 'ere!"

"Just packin yer gear?"

"Yes just packin my gear, alright?"

"Nothin to do with Georgie?"

"Lieutenant don't ya 'ave camp clearin to do?"

"Affirmative."

"Then crack on!"

Spanner knew Elvis was worried about Georgie going to Bagram. At least Toni was safe back in Hereford. The enemy often launched attacks against air bases and MERTS could come under fire while attempting to extract the wounded. He did not want to press the issue. He knew his boss needed to stay focused for the mission. Elvis was often inside of his own head and one could not read what he was really feeling, unless you knew him. He was logical and impulsive. That's what made him a mad boss and the best team mate Spanner ever had the pleasure to serve alongside. He remembered the first time he met Elvis...

 _They were roommates at Hereford. It was their first and only attempt at Selection. Spanner was just about ready to receive his sergeant's badge and Elvis had come in as a captain. But Selection was designed to assess your individual skills as well as your ability to work as a team. Until officer's week, everyone was just a candidate. Spanner was sat on the side of his bed, strumming the acoustic guitar he would soon not have time for when tall, dark, Elvis Harte walked into the room. The newcomer's eyes missed nothing as he quickly surveyed his surroundings then tossed a well-used Bergen onto the bed._

" _Alright." He said and Spanner responded with a nod, "Mate."_

" _Elvis Harte" And he reached to clasp the other's hand._

" _Angus Thompson….but I answer to Spanner."_

 _Elvis schooled his face to remain neutral but his eyes displayed a burst of fireworks. "Copy 'at... Spanner is it….Angus."_

 _The duel was on…._

" _And is it truly Elvis?"_

" _Affirmative. From day one!"_

" _Yer folks actually loved ya that much?!"_

" _Still do." Elvis said tearing into his Bergen._

" _Yer mum smitten with Presley?"_

 _This time Elvis turned and locked eyes with his roommate. His expression was like stone . It made Spanner second guess his delight in antagonizing him…..then…_

" _Yeah. Reckon she was. She is a bit gutted I can't carry a fuckin tune worth shit!"_

 _That completely broke the ice. Spanner thumped his hand against the wooden guitar as if applauding the come- back, laughing and leaning over._

" _Don't 'ave a fit there Angus!" Elvis said grinning and certain the two of them would get on nicely…._

"Echo one to victor base over…" "Echo one to victor base send…."

Static, just static….static….

"Hello this is echo one to victor base….do ya read me over?" Elvis was growing impatient.

"Victor base copy echo one. Over" static…..static….

"Roger that victor base. Commencin to RV Smith….ETA 1130 hours send"

"Copy that echo one. Acknowledge. Safe journey over."

"Echo one copy. Out."

The two moved out then. Refreshed and fortified for the rocky hill climb and hike ahead of them. They appeared to be two nomadic travelers and they were getting closer to the prize.


	13. Chapter 13 Two Different Tours

**Hi everyone! Thanks for following along!**

 **I hope you know how much I appreciate**

 **your feedback xx**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Two Different Tours**

1130 Afghanistan

Colonel Hudson Fletcher commanded the attention of everyone in the room by his very presence. He was in charge of the American led Bagram Air Base. Georgie was impressed. He was direct but relaxed. She cast her eyes downward looking at her journal and smiled. In some ways, he reminded her of Elvis. Despite her enthusiasm at being here though, she felt sad. She missed Elvis, and there was nothing that could fill that void.

"Those of you here simply as trainers _will be_ expected to ante up should the enemy make contact with us. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" Resounded as the room of ten responded in unison. There were arrivals from various nations all with various specialties to share. Glynnis Taft was representing Pirbright and Collin Pratt accompanied Georgie from Hereford.

"The RSM medics will be paired with the US team as well as the medics from Afghan National Forces. Some of you have been in Afghanistan with the International Security Assistance Force, others are new to the region. Make no mistake, we are here to _work together_. Captain Jeffrey Leindecker will be in command of the medical unit. All medics will personally report to him. He is a surgeon and a damn good one at that." Fletcher extended an arm to his right signaling the appearance of Captain Doctor Leindecker. He was tall with sandy colored hair and was without a doubt full of himself right out of the gate.

"Good morning!" He nodded curtly to his audience. "The medics will now stand and depart with me. You will be given your pairings and get to work following a tour of the hospital and MERT station." He walked away when he finished and the new team members glanced at each other.

Georgie, Glynnis and Collin stood along with the other allied medics and followed the captain out in formation. Leindecker was stood outside of the door to the intake center and eyed each of them as they exited. His gaze lingered on the dark haired female British medic. She was beautiful. He knew she noticed because she shifted the weight of her Bergen with her left hand, clearly indicating she was wearing a wedding ring. Georgie never looked at him as she passed and he smirked, watching her walk away and unabashedly appreciated the view from behind. Georgie felt a flash of anger and resentment. She was here to do a job. She was a married woman who dearly loved her husband and did not need to worry about what this twat thought he could get up to with her. Did he know her husband was a captain in the British army? An SAS commander in fact? She could just imagine what Elvis would do if he knew another man was leering at his wife.

Xxxxx

1700

Elvis and Spanner had met up with Batoor at almost precisely 1130 hours yesterday. He was indeed tending a herd of goats and the two SAS soldiers blended into the countryside as they had approached. So far, everything was going to plan. Now, Asfand and Haashim were sat around inside of Batoor's humble dwelling enjoying a small feast of goat, cheese and bread. Elvis looked at Spanner as his lieutenant portioned a hearty helping of cheese into his bowl. Spanner's eye caught his boss' look and stifled a grin. The conversation was in Pashto. It had to be. The two British soldiers had to come across as believable, especially Elvis, he was going to actually attempt to infiltrate Mukhtar's camp.

"There is no guarantee this will work for you my friend." Batoor said as his wife, Niazmina, passed more bread around.

"I know." Elvis said tearing the flat bread into small bits. "But it _will_ work."

Batoor grinned. He liked Elvis. They had initially met when Elvis was on another undercover op and discovered Batoor and some other men in the village were not interested in living under a fundamentalist regime. "How is that lovely wife of yours?" Batoor asked, and all eyes fell on Elvis. His face lit up and he smiled.

"She is well. But on a mission now as well."

"She is in the army?" Niazmina asked passing more goat meat around.

"Yes. She is."

Batoor and Niazmina looked at each other. "Does she not want a family?" She asked.

"She does. We both do." Elvis said taking some goat meat with his fingers.

"Then she should be at home." Niazmina said simply.

Elvis grinned. "Well, it is a bit different for us."

"I understand. But your wife wants children, yes?"

"She does."

"Then she needs to be _home!_ " Niazmina shoved more bread into Elvis' bowl. He looked down at her actions and smiled.

"Just like bein back home." He said almost to himself.

"You should become a goat herder like me!" Batoor said slapping Elvis on his back. Thankfully Elvis had not tossed a piece of bread into his mouth at that exact moment. Laughter erupted.

"Nah. You need to be talkin to Haashim 'ere. He would do well tendin goats."

Suddenly Batoor focused on Spanner. "Is that so Haashim?" Elvis burst into a toothy grin and could barely chew his bread. Spanner just _knew_ he landed in a trap! "Do you want to tend goats?" Spanner froze but his eyes slid to Elvis. His boss played it completely innocent.

"I do not know _anything_ about goats!"

"But he knows about cheese!" Elvis said nonchalantly. Batoor was looking forwards and backwards between the two then motioned to Niazmina to bring more cheese.

Spanner mouthed to Elvis, "I'm gonna kill you!" Elvis looked like a Cheshire cat and reached for more goat meat.

"My sister makes excellent cheese!" Batoor announced excitedly.

"Your sister?" Spanner echoed, clearly convinced he had really stepped into something.

"Oh yes! You will be very pleased! I assure you!" He motioned to Niazmina.

" _No!"_ Spanner all but shouted. Everyone in the room froze. "I'm spoken for. I don't know what your custom is but I am engaged."

Elvis almost dropped his bowl of goat meat and bread. _When did this happen?_

Batoor was silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. "This is all very good! We can celebrate!" Niazmina quickly went into another room and the rest of the extended family came forward and congratulated Spanner on his engagement…

Xxxxx

1900

It had been a very long day and Georgie needed to decompress. She knew she would enjoy the work here but she needed to be alone for just a bit. She decided to take a walk outside, the surrounding views were amazing with the snow-capped mountain range in the distance. She walked slowly and peered out at the mountains. She knew Elvis had to be somewhere in that location. She missed him so badly it felt like a stabbing pain in her chest. She stared at the mountains again as she twirled her wedding band around her finger as her thoughts drifted back to when she tried to relax one evening while on Jalalabad Air Base and it was the eve of her departure with Special Forces…..

… _..She walked the perimeter of the buildings and air field, her pace was slow and she was in deep thought. She paused to take in the golden rays of the sunset. It was then that Captain Harte approached her…. Silently. His eyes watching her the entire time until he was stood next to her and said, "You alright private?"_

 _Georgie was initially surprised by his unexpected presence, but then she relaxed when she recognized who it was. He was looking at her intently and she felt drawn to his gaze as she looked up at him. He was obviously waiting for an answer. The evening air was chilly and she could feel the warmth emanating from his body. Her mind searched for words to answer him but was otherwise pre-occupied with noticing how handsome he was, especially in the evening light. His dark hair was ruffling with the breeze and fell into his eyes. She swallowed hard when her heart did a flip flop and he smiled at her._

 _Finally…._

" _Yeah. I'm fine boss. Shouldn't I be?"_

" _Bein your first tour out like this with Special Forces, I thought perhaps you'd 'ave some concerns."_

 _Well hell yeah she had some concerns and to add to them, this officer was reading her like a book and for some unexpected reason….she did not mind….at all. Georgie returned the smile._

" _It is a different experience for me." She conceded._

" _It will be an experience Private Lane."_

 _She looked up into those lovely brown eyes of his and could feel the anxiety playing out on her face. He noticed. Of course he did, and she tried to make it disappear by looking away._

" _There's no shame in bein scared shitless Georgie." His comment struck her as much as the fact he addressed her by her first name. His expression was slightly amused but he was actually serious about this conversation. He was responsible for her and had to know where her head was….and besides… he was falling in love with her. Georgie could feel herself wanting to confide in him. There was just something about this captain and she wondered if she were more frightened of him because he was conjuring a wealth of emotions she had once decided to curtail._

 _She saw how he behaved with the men. He was cheeky but tough and clearly in command. He was much more hardened compared to what she was accustomed to but now, in this moment, he was being kind to her. It felt real. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about her. He was concerned. Elvis Harte cared about his team and he expected the best from them. Georgie had heard horror stories about tours in Afghanistan and here she was, on the eve of a mission with a four man unit._

" _Keep yer lid on and yer weapon ready. You'll be fine." Harte said to her._

" _Then let's hope I won't be bandaging and balancing a gun"_

 _He laughed. "No matter what you'll be doin. You'll still need to be ready. No second chances 'ere."_

 _Her stomach dropped, but she held her chin up. He liked that. She had spunk. Georgie watched him watching her. The wind was kicking up a bit more and his hair was going in every direction. It mesmerized her._

"' _Ave ya ever fired your weapon system?"_

 _Georgie blanched. "On the range."_

 _Elvis Harte pressed his lips together and nodded his head._

" _I'm a healer captain, not a combatant."_

" _You will be a lot of things out 'ere private. You're life and the lives of your team mates will depend on it."_

 _She stared at him. He was dead serious. Was he doubting her abilities on this tour? She was certain he would kill in an instant and that prickled her spine, but there was still something about this man. Dear Lord, she was madly attracted to him. Elvis watched fine wisps of Georgie's hair dance around her face. The remainder of her brown locks were secured in a neat bun. He had to consciously restrain himself from reaching out to secure the strands behind her ear. Instead, he extended an arm and pressed against the fencing. He was careful to maintain physical distance from her, but good Lord, he wanted to get even closer to her._

" _I will do my best boss." She said._

" _Copy that private. I know ya will." He looked at his watch. "We 'ave early depart. That's it. Get some sleep. See ya at 0500 hours."_

" _Yes boss."_

 _He turned and walked away. She watched his tall, lean form depart and soon…he was out of her sight….but the feelings remained…_

Georgie shivered in the night air and tucked strands of hair behind her ear and smiled. She could not clearly see the mountains now as Bagram Air Field was covered in the dark of night. "Where are ya Elvis?" She whispered and headed towards the barracks.


	14. Chapter 14 Recon and Medicine

**Thank you all for following along!**

 **Much love to those leaving their**

 **comments. Thank you x**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Recon and Medicine**

 **…. _Three weeks into the mission_**

1130 Afghanistan

Elvis and Spanner were hunkered down between rocks and brush surveying the target's camp via high-powered binoculars. They were embedded in an elevated position on a mountainside and able to take in all of the activity below. Every once in a while Elvis paused to jot down coordinates he then punched into the CSEL radio to report the camp's position back to command. The two SAS soldiers had adopted roles as goat herders amongst the villagers. They were guests of Batoor and as such, accepted by the locals. Elvis was the alleged cousin aiming to join with Mukhtar following the death of his wife at the hands of coalition and Afghan forces. That was his _"in"_ …anger, resentment and a thirst for vengeance. He had observed that frequently five or six of Mukhtar's soldiers would show up in the village to intimidate and plunder for provisions. At the same time he noticed the bastards hoped to lure disenchanted males to their cause. The villagers would acquiesce to their demands because they knew any misstep or wrong word would mean instant death. Elvis had witnessed what evil Mukhtar could mete out during a previous op in the region when his team was hunting down the brother Omar. Spanner scanned the camp forwards and backwards again. Elvis looked up with hopeful eyes that waned to disappointment.

"Anythin?"

"Negative. No sign of Mickey Mouse or his mates." Spanner said looking down at Elvis then back to task at scanning the area. Elvis grinned. They were using _Mickey Mouse_ as the code word for Mukhtar.

"Fuck." He said taking a look himself through his own binoculars. "Does not look like his full regiment down 'ere."

"Nah. It doesn't." Spanner said rubbing his eyes.

"I reckon there's a network of tunnels amongst those foot hills north of the camp leadin into the mountain." Elvis said now focusing his sight in that direction. "They're probably gettin ready to pay the village a visit by the looks of things."

"Ya reckon it's time to make your move boss?"

Elvis did not answer straight away. He was focused on the insurgents seemingly gearing up to move out. He wanted to get a good sense of their appearance and demeanor. These were a dangerous and unpredictable lot. He was very good at impromptu decision making, but also knew that getting inside the head of your adversary was invaluable. He relished the challenge of getting this job done.

Xxxxxxxxx

0700 Hereford

It was a Saturday morning, sunny but chilly. Fingers decided to get his arse up and go out for a jog. He needed to work out the anger and anxiety that was threatening to destroy any further chance he had at making selection. He had received a strike during an unarmed combat exercise. _"What the fuck were ya thinkin?"_ He kept repeating in his mind as his booted feet pounded down on the packed earth. _"Well ya let that thicko get to ya. Fuckin stupid!"_

Next up will be escape and evasion, followed by interrogation. " _I have got to stay focused! I have got to get my shit together!"_ The jog morphed into a run as his thoughts chased him. Fingers could feel the dead impact resonating up his legs as each foot fall struck down. He always had this pent-up tension. How could he make it work for him? What would Harte do? " _That bastard could probably walk barefoot on broken glass and not even bleed!_ Fingers started to laugh. He knew he was being ridiculous. He looked up to Elvis Harte. His own father did not give a shit what he did. Hell, he probably does not even remember that he has a son. But Fingers remembers the beatings and feeling like a worthless piece of shit until he joined the army.

Xxxxx

1500 Afghanistan – Bagram Air Base

Georgie finished reviewing Tactical Field Protocols with her Afghan partner. Najib was a pleasant young man and eager learner. Initially he was reserved around her, not speaking unless spoken to and obviously more comfortable with their American counterpart. Of course, Sargent Tim Sanders was male. In fact, all of the air base's pararescue team were male. Presently the only female medics were Georgie and Glynnis. Najib had completed a two month medical training course in Kabul. He had not however, been exposed to any combat or critically injured casualties. That was the focus here. Georgie would provide the instruction and practice sessions, Sanders would take him on medevac runs. In the past three weeks there were few alpha calls, meaning the critically wounded. Georgie had tagged along on two missions since her arrival. Sanders suggested she at least participate in a few. The first time she secured herself on board the Pave Hawk helicopter her adrenaline was flowing in full force. She loved getting out there to help. She always loved that. But her guilt stabbed at her as well. She instantly thought of Elvis and his worry about her going airborne and being sent into a hot situation. The calls she ventured on were post IED's and the wounded were either Afghan civilians or from the National Army. At the present moment Najib was demonstrating what he would do step by step to treat a casualty on the battlefield.

"I would firstly inspect for bleeding." He said as his gloved hands moved all over his patient. Georgie stood back, arms folded in front of her chest and she nodded. "Next I would check the airway and breathing patterns." Georgie said nothing, but she watched intently. Najib moved through each element of the protocol with confidence. Georgie smiled, as much for him as for herself. It always felt good to see her charges grasp the knowledge she shared with them and take one step further to becoming a life saver on the battlefield.

"Good job!" Georgie said smiling. Najib turned to look at her whilst peeling off his nitrile gloves. He returned the smile.

"I want to do the best for my people corporal."

"I know you will. I know you care about them."

"You two about ready to wrap it up?"

Georgie and Najib turned to the source of the interruption. Sargent Sanders was stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. He was well muscled and his frame took up most of the doorway.

"Briefing with captain in ten." He said pointing at his wrist watch.

Najib nodded and quickly headed to the sink to wash his hands.

"We're on the way." Georgie said as she collected her journal and clipboard. _A briefing at this hour?_ She wondered. Three weeks in on a tour that was anticipated to last three months. She had managed to avoid much contact with Captain Leindecker but she still noticed that his eyes lingered on her. When she had to meet with him initially after intake he was civil but he definitely made her uncomfortable. Georgie had told him then that her husband was an SAS commander and she was inwardly amused to see the defensive eye blinking that ensued. She hoped he was not stupid enough to try anything with her. He would not stand a chance if Elvis had to sort him out.

Xxxxx

1700 Afghanistan

Elvis and Spanner had spirited down the mountainside well in advance of any meet up with Mukhtar's bullies. They were presently perched on a wall next to Batoor's dwelling. Spanner was avidly watching a goat being milked. Elvis was watching him watching the activity.

"Waitin for the cheese I reckon." Elvis said. "It will take a bit of processin."

Spanner diverted his attention long enough to give Elvis an eyeful. The later grinned and was thoroughly amused with himself.

"Go on then. Have yer fun." Spanner said trying to be serious and continued his observation of the milking.

"Oh I am." Elvis said adjusting his head covering. Even in Pashto the exchange was amusing.

Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire in the distance and they could see dust whirling around along the dirt passage that was meant to be a road. As expected, Mukhtar's gang was heading to the village. The gunshots however, were something different and there were two light armored vehicles heading their way. The two SAS soldiers gathered around amongst the villagers as the unwelcomed lot made their way closer.


	15. Chapter 15 The Insurgents

**Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you kind reviewers!**

 **Hope everyone has had a fine**

 **weekend! Xx**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Insurgents**

1720 Afgnanistan

Elvis and Spanner gave each other side glances as the armored vehicles sped closer to the village. This visit was appearing aggressive and the tension amongst the villagers was palpable. Fortunately Batoor had a secret chamber underground beneath his bed that stored an impressive weapons cache. That is where the lads stowed their equipment. For the moment, they appeared as goat herders, not like the armed insurgents as they did when they first touched down at the insertion site. Both were now wearing long, loose fitting vests. This way they could hide pistols beneath their clothing. Not to mention various knives and other survival items that had been sewn into the materials.

"Looks like someone pissed in their cornflakes." Elvis said out of the side of his mouth

"Maybe today is _no_ t the day for ya boss."

"Might be the perfect day actually." Elvis said placing his hands in a relaxed position and cracking his neck sideways.

"You're fuckin mad right?"

"It's been said. Let's just see wha' they're up to."

Spanner stared at him then looked towards the melee. Batoor came to stand by the two after making certain Niazmina and the children were safely indoors.

"Somethin we should know about?" Elvis asked moving closer to Batoor.

"I wish I could tell you my friend. I have heard nothing."

"Mukhtar never comes here?"

"No. He does not come down from the mountains. This could be his enforcer Pazir."

"Ah. Does the dirty work." Elvis smirked.

"Yes. Yes, as you say, dirty work." Batoor answered with a measure of venom.

Elvis glanced at Spanner, who heard the exchange. They both focused their attention on the two vehicles now stopped and men were aggressively jumping off or darting out of doors brandishing weapons.

"Look! Look there." Batoor said quickly pointing a finger. "It is him. My friend you must be careful. Pazir strikes like a snake!"

"Does he now?" Elvis said squinting and tilting his head back defiantly, appraising his soon to be adversary. "Does he come round often?"

"No. Only to punish or take the young men away."

Elvis' eyes slid towards his mate. _Who would they possibly want to punish in this quiet village?_

The "enforcer" hopped out of the second vehicle, hoisting an AK47 skyward and releasing a shower of bullets into the air. The villagers around the perimeter ducked for cover and Pazir laughed sardonically. "Where are the _men_? I see only cowards here!"

Elvis' jaw clenched and he could sense Spanner was preparing for the worst. Pazir strutted around as his minions rifled through the dwellings and stole provisions. There was the sickening sound of a woman screaming and Batoor's eyes pleaded with Elvis to stand down.

" _Enough!"_ Pazir roared as he fired the rifle into the air again. The looters quickly made their way back to the vehicles, carrying their spoils, including several goats. "Is _this_ all you have to offer us?" He said as he spun around in an arrogant frenzy. Elvis slowly slid his pistol out from beneath his vest and passed it to Spanner, who in turn instantly thought, _oh fuck_!

"What more is it that you want?" Elvis shouted, and all eyes focused on him. Batoor felt like swallowing his own teeth. Slowly, ever so slowly, with narrowed eyes and curled lips Pazir sauntered over to Elvis. When he was stood in front of him, he poked Elvis in the chest with the barrel of the AK47.

" _Who_ are you?" The insurgent demanded.

 _Your worst nightmare._ Elvis thought but was interrupted by Batoor. "My cousin. This is my cousin from Jabal Saraj." He said clasping Elvis on the shoulder. Pazir eyed Batoor then turned his threatening stare back to Elvis. _Who the fuck do ya think you're lookin at?_ Elvis said in his mind and clenched his jaw once….twice.

"Cousin? And this _cousin_ has a name does he?"

"Asfand." Elvis said confidently. Pazir eyed him as if he were garbage lying in a bin. Then suddenly, pulled the head covering off of Elvis and motioned for his men to bring him forward. The SAS commander remained stoic as he was shoved away from the crowd and put on display. So far, Elvis was passing the visual inspection. He certainly looked like a countryman. Pazir nodded curtly and two insurgents began to inspect his clothing and the presence of any weapons.

"Where did you get those trouser?" Pazir snided.

Elvis looked down at his washed out camo trousers. "From a dead soldier."

Pazir's brows shot up and he smirked. "And how did you come by this _dead_ solder?"

"I killed him." Elvis said with a cold stare.

Pazir saw him in a different light now, his eyes narrowed and he said, "Tell me."

"They attacked our village. He killed my wife….I cut his throat."

Pazir's eyes flared, then he looked down at Elvis' booted feet. "Nice boots…. _His_ boots?"

"They are yours if you wish." Elvis said. His adversary was stunned.

"You keep them. You will need them. Did you leave this soldier _anything_?"

"I left him dead."

Pazir burst out laughing, his stained teeth were on display for everyone to see. "You have done well Batoor to bring your cousin here. Your village has _finally_ given us what we need! Asfand! You are coming with us! You are a fighter, yes! Mukhtar will be pleased!"

"I have heard of him."

"Of course you have! And now you will meet him my brother. Get your belongings."

Elvis hugged Batoor and signed to Spanner that he would be in touch, then he disappeared into the dwelling to fetch his canvas bag. Since he had already been frisked for weapons, Elvis calculated that would not happen again and hid a pistol and CSEL radio beneath his garments.

When he came back outside one of the insurgents grabbed the bag and proceeded to pick through then nodded to Pazir indicating that the newcomer was cleared.

"This way." Pazir motioned for Elvis to fall in and head towards the armored vehicles. The rest of the insurgents moved with them and soon Elvis was absorbed amongst them. Spanner and Batoor exchanged glances. The engines were turned over and the insurgents were on their way back to the mountains with a well-trained, goal-driven SAS commander in tow, leaving a whirlwind of dust in their wake.

Xxxxx

1800

Georgie was sat on the edge of her bed. The air base had rather comfortable accommodations. She and Glynnis were paired off away from the males down a short hallway. Everyone had a fair amount of privacy within curtained partitions. She was leaning over with her forearms resting on her thighs, scrolling through photos on her mobile. Photos of Elvis. Every once in a while her fingers would splay the image larger. She was especially captivated by one of him smiling at her during their first anniversary dinner together…Dear God how much she loves him.

" _Good afternoon. Good to see everyone here…." Georgie had been stunned. She had assumed the afternoon briefing would have been with Captain Leindecker, but no, Colonel Fletcher had been standing there leading the brief. The room was packed. "We have received intel from Central Command that there have been reports of numerous attacks by the insurgents on villages thought to be sympathetic to the government. As you have already observed, most of the casualty calls have involved civilians or the Afghan army. We will be sending NATO forces in for support so we may actually see an increase in calls, particularly alpha calls. Everyone, as I said before, must be vigilant and ready for action. The insurgents are attacking districts close to our base and caution is critical. The king pin, Mukhtar, is allegedly in hiding after his attack on London. The British are heavily engaged, overtly and covertly. Intel has reported that they have made significant progress in narrowing down his whereabouts….."_

"Significant progress." Georgie whispered to herself. Her hands began to tremble as she tucked strands of hair behind her ear. She could almost feel Elvis' hand cradling the back her head and kissing her forehead, trying to dispel the demons in her thoughts. She could read between the lines. Sargent Sanders had been sat next to her during the briefing. She saw him watching her when Fletcher reported on the British forces. They all knew Georgie's husband was SAS.


	16. Chapter 16 The Eye of the Storm

**Thank you lovely readers!**

 **Special thank you to reviewers who**

 **leave behind their inspiring comments! x**

 **Have a beautiful weekend!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Eye of the Storm**

1800 Afghanistan

Once the vehicle squiring Elvis away was out of sight Spanner dashed into Batoor's dwelling and proceeded to attempt contact with the FOB Command.

"Echo two to Victor base. Do you copy ? Over."

Static…static…static…..static….

"Echo two to Victor base do you read me? Over."

Static…static…..static…static…..

"Shit!" Spanner adjusted the controls on the radio. "Echo two to Victor base. _Do you copy_? Over." Batoor was stood in the doorway to the room with concern etched on his face.

Static….static….static….static…..

"Victor base copy… echo two, over."

Spanner uttered a silent prayer. "Hello this is echo two with condition update, over."

"Copy that echo two. Go on. Over."

"Echo one breach romeo charlie. I say again, echo one breach romeo charlie. Over."

"Copy echo two. Romeo Charlie has been breached. Confirm … Over."

"Affirmative. Romeo Charlie breached. Over."

Colonel Warner heard the entire transmission. He leaned over the table-size grid map and placed a yellow flag at the location Elvis had texted earlier in the day over the CSEL radio. He then stood back but continued to stare at the marker. Eventually his eyes slid to Major Evans, who, as expected piped up.

"Harte breached the enemy camp! He _is_ fucking mad." Evans said pleased and sardonic at the same time. Warner viewed him with an expressionless face and addressed the comms operator to open the mic.

"Copy echo two. Good work. Keep us posted. Over."

"Copy Victor base. Out." Spanner said and closed down the radio…..

Warner looked at Evans again. "Fuck sake Dave _he's in there_!" The major said almost laughing. _Romeo Charlie_ – code for rodent camp. Elvis infiltrated Mukhtar's camp. How close was he to fulfilling his goal? "Your boy did it! "

Warner glared at Evans. Elvis may be in the camp, but his task was far from over and the risks escalated with every tick of the clock. His eyes bore into the cavalier major but his words were directed to the comms operator. "Get me Baxter."

Xxxxxxx

"Hey! You in there? It's a bit quiet." Glynnis said standing on the outside of Georgie's curtained panel. She chewed on a fingernail when she received no response. "Georgie? Are you in there?"

"Yeah. I'm here." Came the dry response.

"You OK then?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

As Glynnis lifted the opaque curtain aside she discovered Georgie lying on her back with an arm flung over her eyes and the other hand clutching her mobile resting on her chest.

"You're OK then?" Glynnis asked again with doubt in her voice this time. With that, Georgie lifted her arm away from her face and stared blandly, then sat up.

"What can I do for ya Glynnis?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to make sure you were alright is all."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because I saw your reaction to the colonel's comments about our forces out there." Glynnis flung a hand out and then placed her hands on her hips.

"They're doing a fine job." Georgie said pinching the bridge of her nose and sounding weary.

"Your _husband_ is out there."

Georgie looked up at her, almost wanting to tell her to shut up. She really did not want to talk about it. Glynnis hesitated then threw caution to the wind and plopped herself down on Georgie's bed. "Listen. It must be driving you mad to know he's out there. I just want you to know I'm here for you." Georgie felt a twinge of regret for initially wanting to push her team mate away. She was good at shutting out intruders, including Elvis. That thought struck a chord _deep_ inside of her. How many times had she pushed him away and now, she would do _anything_ to be with him. Was Elvis the one who identified Mukhtar's location? Probably. That meant he was in the thick of it. That meant he would be in the eye of the storm. Georgie felt her chest constrict as her mind played back Elvis' words to her, _"ya don't' wanna know."_ He killed Omar and now he was chasing after the brother. She began to chew on her lower lip and instead of letting tears wash away her anxiety, she took slow, deep breaths and exhaled with pursed lips. Glynnis reached out a hand and placed it on top of Georgie's hand. "I'm here for you."

Xxxxx

1830

Elvis had the honors of sitting next to Pazir as the insurgents sped towards the mountains. He knew the bastard was watching him. Of course he would be. Batoor was right. He was like a snake, slithering around, hiding behind a high-powered rifle, waiting to strike. In no way did that unnerve Elvis. He was a trained predator. His goal was to eliminate Mukhtar and that is what he focused on. This piss ant of an enforcer was not going to get in his way. Sundown would be upon them soon, the light was waning and there were no camp fires visible up ahead. The rat was obviously in his hole. Elvis realized he would have access to the tunnels and caves and as the thought of that golden opportunity played out in his mind he had to turn his head towards the window as a faint smirk crept across his face. Pazir suddenly struck him on the arm.

"We are here. You will soon meet your leader!"

Elvis looked at him with a blank expression but said enthusiastically, "I will be honored."

"Ha! Ha!" Pazir chortled and forcefully patted Elvis on the cheek. The SAS commander played along but inwardly wanted to punch the arsehole in the head. Elvis jumped out of the armored vehicle. The sunlight was almost completely gone over the mountainside, but he could see the flurry of activity with men scurrying about unloading the provisions they had literally stolen from the poor villagers. He could see what appeared to be lantern light up ahead and the center of activity. Pazir approached Elvis and placed an arm around his back. Elvis looked down at him. The enforcer was a head shorter and reminded Elvis of a little smart-arse bully. The insurgent flashed his stained teeth at him with an almost maniacal grin. Elvis clenched his jaw and behind a forced smile thought, _what did he think I was? A fuckin trophy he was bringin home to dad?_

"This way, my brother." Pazir prodded as his pace quickened and he seemed to relish the camp members watching his entrance. Some of the insurgents paused in their activity to look at Elvis, Interested in what Pazir was up to. Elvis could see an opening in the hillside, no doubt a passageway to Mukhtar. Pazir abruptly stopped and gestured for a minion to take Elvis' canvas bag. The man came forward and pulled the strap off of Elvis' shoulder. The SAS commander felt a surge of adrenalin wondering if the bastard was planning to have him frisked him again….but he was not.

"This way." Pazir said, now pushing at Elvis from behind. They both entered a larger chamber in the cave. It was illuminated with lanterns. Elvis knew he was walking into the eye of the storm.


	17. Chapter 17 Romeo Charlie

**Thank you readers and kind**

 **reviewers! x**

 **Would love to know what ya think...**

 **Have a beautiful weekend! xx**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Romeo Charlie**

1845 Afghanistan

Elvis estimated he walked approximately one hundred meters down a rocky passageway until the walls seemed to open out into a sizeable chamber. He could smell roasted meat and the heady scent of tobacco. As his eyes further adjusted to the changing light he made a quick assessment of his destination. There were to his count, five males seated on the floor which was strewn with intricately colored carpets. Everyone seemed dispassionate about the appearance of Elvis and Pazir except for two, who slowly stood up, each adjusting the sling of their rifles, pulling the weapons forward. Elvis recognized them, and the bastard who was sat between them. Mukhtar and his trusty lieutenants.

"You stay!" Pazir commanded and proceeded to make his way towards his leader, Elvis stood tall and relaxed, vigilantly watching everything that was taking place in front of him. He noticed a back entrance, or potential escape route, depending on the circumstances. The meat smelled enticing and Elvis could feel his stomach growling. Pazir crouched down close to Mukhtar and as he spoke in hushed tones, Mukhtar's eyes slid from Pazir to Elvis. They were cold eyes, deadly eyes, and Elvis was careful to appear meek and not challenge back with his own death stare, not yet anyway.

"You have brought me a _goat herder_!?" Mukhtar hissed, throwing a piece of meat aside.

"He killed a soldier!" Pazir all but pleaded.

" _Has_ he?" Mukhtar snided, extending his neck, looking past his enforcer, eyeing Elvis up and down. "We shall see." He said and pushed Pazir aside. Then stood up, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, all the while trying to intimidate Elvis with his stare. After wiping his hands on his clothes, he stepped forward. " _You_ there! Come here!" The SAS commander nodded once then proceeded to make his way towards his target. In his mind Elvis was saying… _"you and me pal."_

"Name?"

"Asfand."

"Where do you come from Asfand?"

"Jabal Saraj."

Mukhtar reacted with an exaggerated interest. "What are you doing in this region Asfand from Jabal Saraj?"

"I am with my cousin. My village has been destroyed."

"How long have you been with this _cousin_?"

"A few weeks." Elvis answered simply, but he knew it had actually been three weeks, four days and nineteen hours. He kept his mind _that_ focused.

"You are Batoor's cousin" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"Pazier tells me that you killed a soldier."

"I did."

"You like to kill Asfand from Jabal Saraj?" Mukhtar said wiping the corners of his mouth and fondling his beard, all the while his merciless eyes appraised Elvis. In his mind, Elvis was thinking, " _you poisoned my wife you fuckin bastard_!" But….

"No one touches my wife." He answered instead, in a low, raspy voice that Mukhtar did not expect.

The insurgent covered his surprise with laughter, "You believe in our cause then?" He said grasping Elvis' shoulder.

"I strongly believe in a cause." Elvis replied returning the direct eye contact. Mukhtar was so full of himself thinking he had the upper hand in the conversation that he was not _listening_ to what the man in front of him was _really_ saying to him.

"Of course you do! You would like to work for me, yes?" He said clasping his hands behind his back and thrusting his chin out.

"I would like to get my work done here. Yes." Elvis replied with a faint smile. Mukhtar smirked at him, curling his lips and eyeing Elvis up and down again. He had no intention of letting this Asfand leave. One does not gain a private audience with the leader and then simply just turn around and walk away. No. There was _something_ about this Asfand from Jabal Saraj that intrigued him.

"Can you fire a weapon?"

" I have not."

"Then how did you kill this soldier?"

"I cut his throat." Elvis said as he gestured the act with one hand.

"Hmmmmm." Mukhtar hummed, fondling his beard again. "Then you will learn about the weapons. You will be a guard on the hillside. If you herd goats you can climb the rocks well." Several of the men laughed and Mukhtar drank it in like an elixir. He enjoyed being the center of attention, especially at the expense of another. "For now Asfand, you sit, eat, your brothers will show you what to do with the rifle, yes?"

"As you wish." Elvis said with a curt nod and with that established, Mukhtar spun away from him. As Elvis proceeded to find a seat on the floor, he was offered a piece of meat which he gratefully accepted. He watched Mukhtar return to the safety of his lieutenants and slap Pazir harshly on the back.

"You have done well!" He said, grabbing the nape of the smaller man and jostling him.

"Thank you leader!" Pazir said, bowing away from him and adjusting his head covering. Elvis kept his head down as he tore the meat with his teeth, but his eyes tracked everything. He had to sort out a way to contact Spanner…..Suddenly, Pazir plopped down beside him, holding an AK-47. Elvis stopped chewing and looked at him.

"Here. Take this. I will show you my brother."

Elvis wiped his fingers on his clothing and reached for the weapon. Pazir unexpectedly pulled it away. "Firstly….there is a safety. This prevents firing. Right now it is on." He demonstrated the switch on the rifle and flashed a grin. "So you do not shoot me." The stained teeth were a distraction. Elvis grinned back and wanted to rip the damn thing out of Pazir's hands.

"I understand brother. You will show me." Elvis said nodding. Pazir's face lit up like a kid with a brand new puppy. Elvis thought to himself….. _"poor deluded fool_." And chuckled along, but for an entirely different reason. Elvis was instructed on loading the weapon, placing bullets into the cartridges and the mechanics of firing. The SAS commander pretended he knew very little of such things and made a mental note of Pazir's every misstep. To Elvis, automatic weapons were like an additional body appendage. But, he by no means underestimated this nasty little enforcer. The bastard was likely to get an itch about something and strike. So far, everything was going to plan. An Elvis Harte seat of your pants kind of plan. He was in the rat's nest, playing with snakes. Now he just needed to set the trap.

Xxxxx

1930 London

"It is confirmed Harte is embedded Dave?" Brigadier Baxter said, pacing forwards and backwards, then pulling out a chair.

"Affirmative sir. Dispatches received from Thompson. The captain rode off with the insurgents directly linked to the target." Colonel Warned replied over the intercom.

"Then we wait." Baxter said, sitting down and flipping his journal open. "Updates will be funneled through Thompson?"

"Affirmative. That way we know our chain is intake."

"Very well. All units on stand by?"" Baxter said to Warner whilst looking at Jason Speers from M15.

"Affirmative sir." Warner said. "Harte will assess the best approach to neutralize. Fox trot team on stand by for direct action."

"Alright then. Keep us posted." Baxter said.

"Yes sir. Out." Colonel Warner ended the transmission from FOB Victor Afghanistan.

"A little over three weeks in…not bad." Speers said tapping his pen on the desk.

"Damn impressive I should say." Baxter replied whilst jotting down a few notes.

"Can we trust this Batoor fellow?" General Reardon questioned.

"Harte trusts him." Baxter said closing his journal.

"So….because Captain Harte trusts this Afghan we're good?" Major Knots said, waving his pen forwards and backwards.

"Well major, Captain Harte _is_ the one _out_ there engaging the enemy up close and personal. I should think his opinion on whether to trust a certain individual would be critical." Baxter said

"He's made his way in Ollie. Thompson is still alive. What's your point?" Speers asked with a touch of irritation in his voice.

"I am not making a point…. I.."

"Correct. You are not making a point major." Speers said cutting him off.

"We will wait for the next update then. Gentlemen, we are finished here for the night." Baxter said as he stood up and all officers were on their feet instantly. Soon all of the attendees filed out of the War Room.

Xxxx

2000 Afghanistan

Elvis walked around the interior of the cave, randomly looking down passageways. No one seemed to take particular notice of his actions as he worked on memorizing the geography. Eventually he sat down on a crate that was covered by carpeting. He surmised the crate contained rifles or RPG's by the size of it. He felt weary and knew they would place him on guard duty at first light. He was planning to find a way to contact Spanner. If he could find some cover on the hillside …There was a deep, sonorous sound coming from across the cave floor. It was Pazir tucked in a ball sound asleep. Elvis stared at him for awhile then let out a breathy laugh. He leaned his head back against the rocky wall. His mind had taken in a volume of information today and he needed to relax. His eyes opened and closed slowly and as he relaxed he remembered that the last time he was in a cave, was with Georgie….

They were outnumbered….they were the only survivors….and his medic had never done anything like this before…..

" _Why did ya join the army?' Elvis asked while checking his water canteen._

 _Georgie shrugged, "Something I always wanted to do I reckon." She said watching him and licking her lips. Elvis noticed as he lifted the vessel to take a drink, then stopped, and looked at her intently._

" _Here." He said, handing her his canteen._

" _No boss. I have my own."_

" _Ya used that to take care of him. Take a drink…that's an order." He said smiling at her._

 _Georgie looked at the canteen and then at her boss. "Thank you." She said as she reached for the canteen. Their fingers brushed against each other. They both felt it. The touch was brief, almost feather like ….but it was electric. She took a hefty swallow and handed it back, wiping her mouth. "Do you really think that infrared device will work?"_

" _Affirmative private. That's why I did it."_

 _Georgie was taken aback by his arrogance. They were in a shit situation, how could he be so calm and confident? Elvis recognized her reaction, but ignored it. "Why a medic?" He went on to question taking a sip of water, looking down at her. Georgie looked up at him more closely, studying his face. Even behind the sweat and dirt he was gorgeous. He was so calm and she was quaking inside. Suddenly she remembered he had asked her a question. She cleared her throat._

" _Ever since I was a little girl I wanted to help people. Be a healer.."_

" _Why not a doctor then? He asked taking another sip then handing the canteen back to her._

" _I don't know….probably because I wanted adventure as well. I didn't want an every day kind of life in Manchester."_

" _You're gettin a proper adventure today private, eh?" He grinned fiddling with the infrared device again._

 _Her eyes shot to him. Was he being cheeky with her? Elvis again read her reaction._ _His eyes were amused and he smiled at her. "Listen in. I've been in worst situations and learned that humor may be all ya got to get through it. I am gettin ya out of 'ere Georgie."_

 _Her eyes were wide and he could read the battle innocence in them and his heart lurched. Georgie gazed at him. What were his eyes saying to her? She simply nodded, took a nervous sip of water and handed the canteen back to him. "Nah. You keep it." He said wanting to console her more deeply but kept his distance. He knew she was frightened. Rightly so. If command did not pick up his infrared signal they would be fucked. "Come on. Sit down, rest up. We'll be movin across some shit terrain shortly. You're work is done 'ere"_

 _Georgie sat down and tilted her helmet back, wiping her brow with her sleeve. She looked at the dead soldier lying next to her. She could not save him. The injuries were too severe. Did she fail? "What about you? You're still in my charge boss."_

 _Elvis sat down across from her with direct vision of the cave entrance. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. And you private…are under my charge. If I get a scratch, I'll let ya know."_

" _Not if I spot it first." She could not help herself saying. He was astonished she threw that back at him…and he loved it. She in turn enjoyed the look on his face. "Sorry boss."_

 _Elvis tilted his head back as if appraising her. Those chocolate brown eyes were alluring and she found herself needing to look away. He could not stop looking at her though. She was beautiful. He had to know more. "So, are ya just army or is there someone special ya might end up with?" That surprised her and she started to pick at her fingers. Why was he asking her this?_

" _Army."_

" _No one special then?" He started winding the cord of the infrared device around his fingers._

" _If ya must know. No." She said laughing as she was a bit embarrassed._

 _He smiled at her. "Army's good. Ya thinkin career then?"_

" _What about you? Anyone special?"_

" _Not really. Datin someone but that's it."_

 _For some reason his answer made her feel uncomfortable. Why? He was her boss. Nothing more? Right? Suddenly he got up and unwound the device then moved away. He began to_ _send a signal again. That worried Georgie. Had he lost his confidence?_

" _Why are ya doing that again? I thought you said command would pick it up?"_

" _Lettin them know wer're still kickin."_

" _What?!"_

" _Georgie. Command knows we survived the attack. I can't send another radio transmission beneath these rocks. Once I think it's safe, we'll move out of 'ere and I can transmit the coordinates. Command needs to know they 'ave a reason to send an extraction unit in."_

 _She looked at him and wanted to collapse but she nodded and swallowed hard. Elvis threw caution to the wind and gently touched the top of her shoulder. "It's OK. I'm getting ya out of 'ere."_

Elvis fell asleep dreaming of his Georgie. In the morning he would need to plan the attack and get himself out of here.


	18. Chapter 18 Heated Situations

**Thank you readers for following along!**

 **Thank you dear reviewers - I appreciate your**

 **thoughts, you truly are an inspiration... Xx**

 **This couple has so much more to share!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Heated Situations**

0515 Afghanistan

Elvis made his way out of the cave. He was pleased they had given him the freedom to move about. It was a priceless opportunity for him to gather as much intel as he possibly could before making contact with Spanner. His primary goal this morning is to ascertain how many insurgents are actually in the camp. They would be gathering for prayer shortly and then he would commence with the head count. It felt good to get outside and feel the fresh breeze pour over him. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountain range and Elvis offered up his own personal prayers, grateful that his plan was unfolding, even if it was sorted by every tick of the clock. There were three watchmen on the hillside forming a tight triangular perimeter.

These men would be making their way down to join the others. Elvis surmised he would be going up eventually to replace one of them. He noticed there were three armored vehicles and two flatbed lorrys on the grounds. It appeared a new shipment of arms had arrived and two men were inspecting them. Elvis tried to walk around nonchalantly but was actually like a sponge taking up as much information as he could.

He wondered if Mukhtar would come out of the cave this morning. The bastard certainly did not seem the least bit frightened or intimidated last night. He may not be canvassing the countryside as he once had when his brother Omar was alive, but he still carried that some power hungry arrogance. Elvis looked up at the sky….if Mukhtar only knew _he_ was the one who neutralized his brother….. ..His ears pricked as he heard footsteps approaching and turned to find himself face to face with none other than Pazir. The enforcer was staring at him and said nothing. Did Elvis detect a hint of malice in the insurgent's eyes? Then….

"You rise early Asfand."

"I am used to doing so, yes."

"To tend your goats."

"Yes."

"Good. Then you will take the next watch on the hillside. Climb the rocks like your goats."

Yeah, Elvis thought, there was a bit of venom in Pazir's voice. The little shit rolled over on the wrong side of the cave this morning. All of a sudden…Pazir pulled the sling of his rifle from his shoulder and just short of aiming it at Elvis, handed it to him instead. The SAS commander was exceptional at playing his role. He never flinched, never gave his enemy the opportunity to doubt his loyalty in the form of fear. Elvis was keen at reading people and there was no question this man harbored some element of madness. He was like a Jeckyl and Hyde. Batoor was spot on….Pazir is dangerous. As Elvis accepted the AK47, he immediately eyed the safety, which was off. A misstep or was Pazir prepared to shoot him? His nemesis watched as Elvis switched the safety on and examined the ammo clip. It was fully loaded. Pazir smirked.

"You learn well…for a goat herder."

Elvis looked at him and grinned, completely blowing off the snide remark. "Thank you brother … I had a good teacher."

Pazir, thinking Elvis was referring to him, mellowed at the complement and finally grinned, slapping Elvis on the back. "Your position is there." The enforcer said, pointing up the southern bank of the hillside. Elvis looked up, then nodded. He hoisted the rifle sling across his back and noticed Mukhtar emerging from the cave.

Xxxxx

0530 Bagram Air Base

Georgie was lying on her cot, fully clothed in her kit and fully awake. Her mind was churning as she fondled her dog tags and was remembering Elvis' on the nightstand at home. She picked up his wedding ring, still nestled against her heart, on the golden chain Elvis had placed around her neck. _Where is he? What is he up to?_ Her thoughts struck her like physical blows. She looked at the ring from different angles. Her fingers moved gently over the smooth metal surface. Their wedding night was total bliss….even though they had made love, passionate love so many times before…..once they became husband and wife….Georgie never dreamed _anything_ could ever be any better…but life with Elvis _was._ She loved him so very much. She wanted to hear his voice and laugh at his cheekiness. She wished he had hidden a little love note in her gear, like he used to before she went on a tour. She would find the note unexpectedly, delighting in his poems and heart sketches. But, he had not known she was going on tour. He thought she would be safe at home. Now, they were both serving and worried about each other. Georgie looked at his ring again and her mind wandered back to a _particular_ moment on their wedding night….

" _Did I ever tell ya I didn't want a life without ya in it?" Elvis said softly, lying on his side with his head propped up by one hand, with the other he was gently stroking Georgie's cheek with the backs of his fingers. She was lying in similar fashion and smiled at him._

" _Erm, yeah. Ya did actually, and I told ya the same." She said grasping his hand and kissing it. Elvis watched her every move, mischief lighting the golden flecks in his eyes._

" _Nah. Ya said ya could never get rid of me."_

" _Ooooh. I did. Yeah." She said wincing and biting on her lower lip. Her eye caught the shimmer of her wedding band in the low light and she lifted her hand back to show him the ring._

" _I also said…. I do."_

" _Copy that Mrs. Harte!" Elvis said with an endearing grin. His voice was smooth and glided over her, sending a warm flush all through her. Elvis knew the effect he had on her. He could see the blossoming desire coloring her face, the way her sultry eyes smoldered just looking at him. He watched as her gaze traveled down his body. "See anything ya like?" He asked absolutely loving these moments with Georgie._

" _Hmmmmm…." She answered, deliberately not making direct eye contact with him, but rather she continued to appreciatively inspect him._

" _Hmmmmm?" Elvis said, tilting his head to try and draw her eyes to his._

" _That's right. I'm thinkin about it." And she continued to avoid his gaze. Georgie so tickled his heart that sometimes Elvis thought he could not stand it._

" _Thinkin about wha might I dare ask?"_

" _Ohhh…." She said as she began to slide closer to him and her eyes leisurely made contact with his. Elvis could barely contain himself…and Georgie knew it. She gently pushed at his shoulder, nudging him to lie on his back. He tried not to grin, but was failing miserably. Georgie crept in close to his face and said, "I was thinkin…" Then she moved in even closer to whisper in his ear…._

All of a sudden…Georgie shot up to sit on the side of the cot and grabbed a folder from the nightstand to fan herself.

"Georgie! You up?" Came Glynnis' voice from the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah..yeah. I'm ready."

Glynnis pulled the curtain back and peered in. "Hey! You sure you're alright? You look a bit flushed."

"I am one hundred percently _fine_!" Georgie said laughing and fanning herself again.

Xxxxx

0600 Afghanistan

Following prayer everyone returned to their assigned duties within the camp. Elvis took it all in. He knew he would be expected to assume his post and bent down to pick up a piece of bread and meat for a quick breakfast. He found a log to sit down on and was soon accompanied by a young lad who Elvis noticed was watching him from across the way. The lad hesitated but eventually sat down next to him. He appeared to be about twelve years of age and Elvis wondered what the hell he was doing here with these insurgents and decided to engage.

"Peace. Good morning."

The young one seemed to recognize the dialect, but his large brown eyes just stared back at Elvis. "Can you speak?" The lad nodded and eyed Elvis' food. "What? Are you hungry?"

The lad looked away but nodded again. Elvis tore the piece of meat apart. "Here." And offered half over. Again there was hesitation, but the lad eventually took the meat from Elvis and quickly bit into it, looking around to see if anyone else noticed. Elvis followed his line of sight and reckoned there was some sort of punishment involved here.

"What is your name?" He asked and the lad finished chewing and swallowed hard.

"Rayi."

"I am Asfand."

"You are new here." Rayi said nibbling on the piece of meat.

"Yes."

"Did they take you as well?" The young lad was wide eyed, genuinely hoping he found a friend in the camp. Elvis never took anything for granted. This child could be a plant to further vet his intentions or was a lost soul here. Elvis' gut told him it was the latter.

"Not really. I chose to be here."

"Why?"

"Where is your mother and father?" Elvis asked, studying Rayi intently. The child was filthy and his clothing was torn.

"They are dead Asfand. Do you not know?"

"Dead?" Elvis said looking around the camp then back to the lad. His mind calculating what must have transpired.

"Yes. Yes. _Please_. I only thought you might be…."

"Might be what?" Elvis asked leaning down on his thighs, trying to contain their conversation.

"I am sorry. I thought you might be different."

Elvis handed him the other piece of meat. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days past." Rayi said, grabbing at the meat.

" _Asfand!"_ Shouted Pazir. "Do not feed the brat! He has disobeyed!"

 _Fuck sake he's a kid!_ Elvis thought. He stood up as the enforcer stomped his approach towards them. Elvis reflexively stood up in front of Rayi.

" _You!_ You go!"Pazir shouted at the lad and reached down to grab the meat from his little hand.

"He is hungry." Elvis said simply.

"Then he needs to obey! This does not concern you Asfand! What do you know of children? Are you a _father_ Asfand?" In that moment Elvis felt stabbed in the chest _. In more ways then ya know pal._ Laura's face flashed in front of him and Georgie's stricken face at being told she had to wait to conceive…all because Mukhtar ordered the Ricin exposure… When Elvis did not answer, Pazir said. "Your wife is dead! _You are no father!"_

Elvis clenched his jaw so vigorously he just knew he had cracked another crown _. Fuck you bastard!_ He thought, but his face was like blank wallpaper. "What has he done?" Elvis asked instead.

"That is none of your concern goat herder!"

"A young one such as he can be taught well to support the cause. Starving him will not accomplish that." Elvis argued. Pazir squinted at him, then _violently_ slapped Elvis in the face. The SAS commander stood his ground as his head snapped sideways almost knocking the covering off of his head. A bright red welt began to form on his cheek. But Elvis just stared back at the brutal enforcer.

" _Enough!_ Came Mukhtar's authoritative command. Pazir's lips curled as he glared at Elvis who in turn returned the glare. "What is the meaning of this?" Mukhtar said, swiftly appearing next to Pazir's side.

"He fed the slave leader!"

"Is that so Asfand?" Mukhtar asked.

"I did."

"Well….you must be told…this one's parents sent their eldest son away so he would not be taken by me." Mukhtar said as he began to pace around the three individuals. "I punished them with death and took this one instead. The brother was spying for the Americans. But not anymore is he Rayi?" He looked down at the young lad with hateful eyes. Rayi cast his gaze towards the ground. "I took his life from him. He is telling _no one anything now!"_

"This one respects you leader." Elvis said, nodding at Rayi, whose eyes became like saucers. "He told me so. He would like to become a fighter."

Pazir appeared as though he would strike Elvis again, but Mukhtar interjected. "He has said this to _you_? A stranger to him?"

"Yes."

The lad looked up at Elvis, clearly wondering why he was saying this. It was so far from the truth, but there was something in this Asfand's face that told him to trust.

"We will see. _You_ gather more kindling. You Asfand get to your duty." Mukhtar ordered, never paying any attention to Pazir, then walked away pompous as all hell. Rayi bolted away, hiding the piece of meat under his sleeve. Elvis respectfully nodded and walked away. Pazir was fuming! He was quaking so angrily inside he thought he would burst a blood vessel in his eye. This Asfand is dangerous!

Xxxxx

Elvis looked up towards his destination and hoisted the rifle behind him. Then he began the climb. Hand over hand he ascended. _This is no hillside….it's a fuckin cliff!_ He mumbled to himself. It was all good though. He was used to extreme physical exertion and it quite actually felt good to be getting some exercise. Once he made it to the top of the ridge he looked down and saw Pazir watching him. The enforcer appeared satisfied because he turned and walked away. Elvis observed him securing another rifle and then sitting down in front of the cave entrance. Mukhtar had since moved on back inside and for the most part the camp was quiet so Elvis further inspected his location. There were various trees and bushes peppering the area. He needed to get himself beneath some form of cover so that he could send to Spanner. There were watchmen posted north and west. Elvis of course, was the southern guard.

…..Over the two hour period he was on duty, he noticed that occasionally the other watchmen were gone from sight briefly so Elvis decided that could work for him. He found a nicely dense shrub and hunkered down, laid the rifle next to him and extracted the radio from beneath his clothing, all the while his eyes tracked the perimeter like radar.

"Echo one to echo two radio check over…"

Static…..static…static….

"Hello..echo two, do you copy? Over.."

Static…static….

"Echo two copy. Read you loud and clear echo one…confirm location over."

Static…static…

"Romeo Charlie. Mickey Mouse in sitch. Over."

"Copy echo one. Over."

"Twenty four heavily armed tangos including Mickey. O….."

"Asfand! Asfand!? Where are you?" Rayi's voice could be heard getting closer.

"Fuck!" Elvis spat. He could see the kid approaching from the distance through the branches and shouted, "Taking a shit!" He saw the lad abruptly stop. Spanner had to smother a laugh on the other end of the radio.

"I am sorry Asfand. But the leader wishes to speak to you."

"Fuck sake! I gotta bugger out…Wait out. Over." Elvis said quickly into the radio.

"Acknowledge echo one. Be careful. Over."

Elvis shut the radio down and shoved it back beneath his clothing, then stood up adjusting his trousers to further convince Rayi of his personal plight in the bushes.


	19. Chapter 19 Endurance and Limitations

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **A cautionary note ….. this chapter is a bit intense...**

 **The mission is heating up, love to know what**

 **you think! x**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Endurance and Limitations**

0830 Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan

The collective of medics were sat around a wooden table beneath a canvas tent. The side flaps were drawn back, allowing the cool breeze to pass through. It was chilly and Georgie briskly rubbed her arms up and down, then pulled her rolled up sleeves down to her wrists and buttoned them closed. She wrapped her hands around the warm brew she cradled on the table. She was listening to the conversations about the recent casualties. Again, mostly Afghans had been involved. But, there were two NATO soldiers as well this go around, one British, the other American. They had been involved in a mine sweep which unfortunately had yielded a fatal outcome for some. The blast radius was severe and thus the increase in local casualties. The base was vigilantly on guard for any rogue entities attempting to infiltrate with suicide bomb. No one was permitted in or out without proper clearance from the CO. It was _supposed_ to be a training mission…..no combat…..no MERT excursions… but Georgie found herself in the middle of it all. _Anytime we are deployed we are goin into combat George._ Elvis' words were swirling inside of her head. She felt the breeze flit through the tent and wondered if Elvis could feel it as well…wherever he was. It was chilly at the base. What did it feel like in those mountains? Georgie was almost wishing she had not been chosen for this mission. It would have been so much easier to be home in Hereford, especially since she knew Elvis was here as well. Credible military activity was taking place and his role was critical to say the least.

"Scramble….scramble…scramble…" Came the dispatch alert overhead….

MERT were being summoned out _again._ Georgie would not be involved this go around, but she went along to listen to the detailed dispatch anyway, as everyone under the tent literally scrambled to their feet and headed out to receive their orders….to a duty requiring their presence amidst unknown dangers….to save as many lives as possible….who would be involved this time Georgie wondered?

Xxxxx

0830 Classified location, Afghanistan

Elvis stopped at the cave entrance as Pazir stood up and glared at him. Elvis nodded respectfully, but his nemesis curled a lip and curtly tilted his head for Elvis to enter. The SAS Commander surmised that Pazir knew he had been summoned and was relieved he was permitted to keep his weapon. If they had thought him a threat, he would have been stripped of _everything._ Rayi was nowhere in sight, he obviously was just the errand boy. As Elvis neared the entrance to Mukhtar's chamber he was abruptly greeted by the two lieutenants. They both looked Elvis up and down, then separated from each other, allowing him access to move forward. Mukhtar had his back to Elvis and dramatically turned towards him in a flourish.

"Ah! Asfand…."

"You wish to speak to me leader?"

"I wish to know if you know anything about driving a vehicle?"

Elvis blinked at him and summoned up his ability to appear naïve. "I….have never done so leader." He said, his mind beginning to assess what this was about. He was a rural goat herder. He had to be lacking in certain skills. Mukhtar laughed and his minions joined in. _You've never seen me corner a turn on two wheels_ Elvis thought and forced an embarrassed smile onto his face.

"Pazir said you learned well the rifle."

Elvis was frankly surprised he had any praise directed towards him from that one. "Thank you leader."

"We need to transport a shipment of arms to our fighters near Bagram. We are holding the enemy back. You will do it!"

Elvis stared at him. _Fuck!_ He thought. _I cannot leave this camp. I cannot lose sight of you!_

"When do you wish this?" He said instead.

"When you can drive! I do not want you killing my soldiers along the way!" Mukhtar laughed at him and the lieutenants sniggered as well.

"I will not kill our fighters" Elvis said humbly…..but he really meant… _I will kill you though!_

Mukhtar laughed again thinking this Asfand was nothing more than a goat herder.

"I need a driver by the next day. We must move swiftly. I want to strike with a deadly blow! "

"Will you be coming with us leader?" Elvis asked.

Mukhtar's face morphed into pure evil. "Why would I do that?!" He spat.

"It will be a great battle will it not?" Elvis said, certain he would be paying dearly for his impudence. He had to get out of this potential driving assignment. He had to maintain eyes on Mukhtar. If he was not leaving the camp, neither was Elvis. The leader of the insurgents blinked back the insinuation that he would not go to battle with his own men. He furiously flung himself in front of Elvis and landed within an inch of his face.

"How dare you?!" Mukhtar roared, then mercilessly punched Elvis in the abdomen. The SAS commander doubled over and fought to regain his breath, then slowly pulled himself upright. _That fuckin hurt! Mental note taken!_ Elvis took in a ragged breath as his eyelids slowly opened to the snarling face of the enemy. Mukhtar stood in front of him, appraising him as if Elvis were a piece of meat on a hook. "You question me!?" If Elvis thought Pazir was mad, this bloke won the fuckin award. The commander looked straight ahead. "Answer me…you ! Elvis swallowed and braced himself, he knew the hit was coming…..

Xxxxx

0900 Hereford, UK

Fingers was hanging from the ceiling by his wrists, which were encased in chains. As was normally expected, he was eventually captured during the escape and evasion phase of selection. He had been subjected to cold temperatures, ice showers and horrendous white noise that he truly thought would drive him mad. He had been starved, dehydrated, and sleep deprived and was certain he was barely alive hanging there with a filthy hood over his head.

Xxxxx

0900 Afghanistan

Elvis accepted another violent punch to the abdomen. This fucker was a real bastard. The commander's only concern was whether the radio and pistol would be jostled loose and fall to the ground….ultimately sealing his fate. When Mukhtar punched him in the face and blood trickled from his lip, Elvis' focus was the mission. He was trained to endure pain…he will not fail. When the next strike split his cheek open, he saw Georgie's face and she was his resolve. He was trained to endure pain, taunts, humiliation and threats. These insurgents had no idea who they were dealing with.

Xxxxx

Hereford, UK

Fingers heard the clang of the keys in the metal door and the influx of activity as the "enemy" entered his cell. _Fuck all ya bastards! And twice over!_ He thought as they brutally released him from his chains and he dropped hard down onto the dirt floor. He was trembling from the cold and so hungry and weak. This was most assuredly the worst day of his life…and he hated them all!

Xxxxx

Afghanistan

"You are useless, but to guard!" Mukhtar said, wiping his bloody knuckles on his clothing as the lieutenants were pulling the SAS commander to his feet. The latest abdominal punch forced Elvis to his knees. He prayed his spleen had not been ruptured…undoubtedly Georgie would kill him for that!

"I…. will try… leader…" Elvis said between pained breaths.

"You will only do what I tell you! Have you not learned Asfand?" That was the last sentence Elvis heard before the crushingly painful strike hit him again and the lieutenants released him, allowing him to drop to the ground…..then the three insurgents walked away. The man trained to endure watched their actions through slitted eyelids. He took in a hitched breath and his tongue swept the blood from his lip.

Xxxxx

0930 Bagram Air Base

The medics gathered together. They were informed that the insurgents had stepped up action further south in the Parwan Province. That meant they were dangerously close. They were successful in thwarting any counter attacks by the NATO forces. At this time there were three alpha and two beta casualties being called in. Georgie and Jajib exchanged glances. "Different situation" He said to her and Georgie paled, "It would seem." The American medics moved out. This was their territory. Georgie's CO watched her. The incoming calls were becoming more frequent. Georgie looked at him. Had Mukhtar been neutralized?

Xxxxx

Hereford, UK

Fingers was practically dragged to the interrogation room. He thought perhaps he could have walked, but his jailers seemed to think otherwise. They were holding him upright as his boot tips dragged along the dirt floor. He heard a door opening and sensed he was being placed into a another room because the temperature had warmed. He heard the door slam shut! The moment everyone dreaded… _the interrogation_. Suddenly the filthy hood was yanked from his head. Fingers had to take a moment to squint at the light and try to re-orient himself. When his vision finally cleared, he found himself eye to eye with a very gruff looking bloke.

"Yer name?!" The man shouted at him. The tone was startling and the threat was right in his face. "Yer name I asked ya!?"

Fingers was still shivering from the cold and he was trying to muster what strength he had left.

"You fuckin idiot! I asked ya yer name?"

"Sssstiles" fingers stammered through chattering teeth.

"Yer rank Stiles?"

"Private."

"A feckin private are ya? They sendin privates now?" The grisly man had a voice that grated against sand paper and he was so damn loud! Fingers just wanted to tell him to _shut up!_

Xxxxx

Afghanistan

Elvis was fairly certain he had not passed out. He watched Mukhtar and his minions leave the chamber. But…they excited through the back door. He could see Pazir at the main chamber entrance. The enforcer seemed to be pleased that Asfand had taken quite a beating. He was smirking but there was a twinge of doubt in the air. Elvis rolled onto his back and briefly stared at the ceiling. He positioned himself this way for two reasons. One, to refocus and two, to make certain he could feel the CSEL radio attached to his back. Not to mention the pistol that thankfully was pressing into his lower back. Pazir walked into the chamber, arrogantly swinging his arms, and looking at Elvis as if he were game trapped in a snare. He circled the SAS commander ….. _you were trained to endure the pain_ ….this became Elvis mantra…..sure enough…the prick kicked him in the side. Elvis wanted to roll over, grab his pistol and …. _control_ …. _you are in control_ ….

"Have you had enough Asfand?"

Elvis sucked in a breath and coughed. "What have I done?"

Pazir kicked him again. "I ask the questions goat herder! Have you had enough?!"

Elvis' mission is to eliminate Mukhtar….his primary focus. "Yes." Elvis coughed again wondering if his ribs were cracked and grateful he did not see any fresh blood when he wiped his mouth.

"Get up! I said get up!" Pazir shouted, ready to send another kick his way, but Elvis put his hands up in a gesture requesting mercy. He knew that was what this bastard was looking for. Pazir backed off, snearing at him, but did not relent. "Get…. up ….now!"

Elvis rolled onto his side and slowly inched himself into a sitting position.

"Now!"

 _Endure the pain_ ….Elvis slowly stood up, clenching his jaw.

"Now get out there. Get to your station!" Pazir said, shoving Elvis from behind. He would have to scale that cliff again. But, that as better than losing sight of Mukhtar. Not only that, but he had learned additional intel regarding arms shipments and reinforcing the insurgents. Elvis knew exactly what he needed to relay to Spanner. He smirked as Pazir shoved at him again.

 _Who the fuck ya think yer pushin?_ Elvis thought as he stumbled out of the cave.


	20. Chapter 20 Disappointment and Longing

**Thank you so much readers for**

 **following along!**

 **A generous thank you** **dears**

 **who have reviewed, y** **our** **words continue to inspire. xx**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Disappointment and Longing**

0945 Hereford - UK

"What are ya doin 'ere?!" The interrogator roared. At least to Finger's overstimulated brain it sounded like he roared.

"I'm sorry. I cannot answer that."

"Ya what?!"

"I cannot answer….." Fingers barely repeated, he was so cold.

"Why are ya 'ere?!" Came the shout yet again.

"I….cannot….."

"How many men with ya?"

"I cannot…..answer…."

"You bloody well _will_ answer me! Ya ain't gettin out of 'ere…so ya might as well make it easy on yerself! Why are ya 'ere?!"

Fingers shook his head, he was shivering from the cold and he was exhausted.

"Why are ya 'ere?!" The interrogator shoved his face a milimeter from his face so fiercely, Fingers had to squeeze his eyes shut as the spittle struck him. "Oh ya useless piece of shit! Ya wanna hang a few more days?"

Stiles hoped he did not mean that. None of this was real, but it felt real. It was meant to. He would have to endure in the field….and the directing staff could do whatever they wanted to weed out the candidates.

"Who's yer commander?"

"I cannot answer that."

"What are ya doin 'ere?!" The shout was deafening. Fingers just eyed the menace in front of him. "Get him up!" Two guards, as it were, roughly pulled Fingers to his feet and kicked his chair aside. He thought they were taking him away but….there the prick was…back in his face again. "You are a worthless piece of shit! You will hang until ya fuckin rot! What do ya say now Stiles?!" Fingers glared at his persecutor. The fire was quickly taking over inside of him. The all-consuming flash of impending doom….. _Turn the pain into_ …..NO! The bastard was in his face AGAIN!

"Ave ya gone mute?! Are ya _scared_ of me?

Fingers' eyes flared and as his lips peeled back, showing his teeth, he raged, pulling away from the guards….

"SHUT UP!" Shut the fuck up! Let's go at it! You and me!"

The directing staff guards pulled him back.

"Stand down private." The interrogator said as he morphed back into Sergeant Green, who calmly stood at ease with his hands clasped behind his back. "We're finished 'ere."

Private Stiles was escorted out of the room panting heavily with disappointment and relief now colliding inside of him.

Xxxxx

Classified location – Afghanistan

Elvis adjusted his rifle and looked up. He knew it was his imagination, but that hillside looked even more vertical, especially when your body was _screaming_ at you to go lay down somewhere. _That_ was not an option. He took in a deep breath and quickly exhaled as he lifted his arms up and began to hoist himself upward. The pull on his abdominal muscles hurt and he winced as he brought his legs up to help thrust himself forward. He could feel the eyes of that nasty little enforcer on his back.

"Yeah, well… _fuck you_! Game on!" Elvis mumbled to himself. The painful ascent began. It took a bit longer this time and just as he was nearing the top, his foot slipped, causing him to slide down, scraping against the rocks, as his hands desperately grabbed at the granite. Elvis looked down at his footing and watched as debris trickled down to the ground below. The weight of the AK47 did not help. It was tugging him downward and Elvis' face contorted into a formidable frown as he mustered the energy and power to pull himself up. His damn foot kept slipping. He looked up to see just how far he had gone down. Suddenly a hand jutted out from the surface and Elvis squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun, wondering _what the fuck?_ Then he saw a small dark head leaning over along with the hand and saw Rayi looking down at him. The lad was on his belly, stretching and reaching down to Elvis. He could never pull the commander up but instead, he reached for the rifle sling, lifting the heavy weapon from Elvis' back. That helped indeed. With the sudden relief of pressure Elvis dug his boots firmly into the rocks and began to climb up, hand over hand. Rayi was straining, desperately, trying to help his friend. Finally…..Elvis pulled himself up and over the rim. Rayi fell backwards onto his buttocks as Elvis plopped in front of him on all fours. The SAS commander looked up at his helper.

"Thank you." He said between panted breaths, then sat back and checked the rifle. He squeezed his eyes tightly with each movement, forcing the nagging pain from his beating away. He looked again at Rayi and noticed the sad expression on the lad's face. "Good work!" He said smiling. But the lad just stared back, his eyes moving all over Elvis as he scooted forwards handing the commander a water skin. Elvis nodded and took in a small amount to rinse and expel the dried blood from his mouth, then took a generous swallow, pulling his head covering off. His hair was damp with sweat and he raked it back with his fingers. He cupped water into a hand and splashed his face, wincing as the coolness made contact with the lacerations. Rayi scooted closer as Elvis began to wrap himself up again.

"I am sorry Asfand."

Elvis had to make certain the prick down below knew he was functional so he handed the skin back to Rayi, stood up, looked down and sure enough, Pazir was watching. Once the enforcer made notice of Elvis he walked away. "What for?" Elvis then responded as his eyes flitted from the lad and scanned the perimeter.

"Is it because of me that you were beaten?"

 _Jeez! This poor kid needed to be playing somewhere._

"No. It was not because of you." Elvis was taken aback by the question and began to intently study the lad.

"Truly?" Rayi said, not quite believing.

"Yes."

"Then why? They hate me and you were kind to me."

Elvis did not want to feel any emotion. He was on a mission, a deadly mission…..but he felt sorry for Rayi. The horrors the poor lad was forced to experience. Elvis was stood staring down into the eyes of a child who no longer had parents or a brother and was now blaming himself for his only friend's beating. Laura flashed in front of him. Elvis had once given up his life's desire to give that little girl a nurturing start in this world. He blinked and Laura's face was replaced by Rayi's, the large brown eyes were pleading.

"It was _my_ fault." The hardened SAS commander finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I am good at getting into trouble with my mouth is what I mean." Elvis said with a lop-sided grin he soon regretted because it pulled on his split lip.

"I do not understand." Rayi said innocently.

"Did you ever talk back to your parents?" The lad blushed and looked down, then laughed.

"I did do it…yes…but not often."

"Yeah, well, it only takes once to realize you should have kept your mouth shut."

"Yes. Yes. That is so." Rayi said, now relieved he was not the reason for the beating. "We are still friends?" The question was laden with uncertainty.

Elvis squatted down and grasped the lad by the chin, his eye contact direct and sincere. "Yes. We are still friends." He could almost see a portion of this little one's heavy world lifted.

"You are the _only_ one here who has ever greeted me with peace." Rayi said placing his hand on top of his friend's. His eyes were glistening. That statement struck Elvis and it took him a moment to respond…

"You will have peace Rayi. A time is coming when you will be greeted everyday with peace."

"Do you really think so Asfand?" The lad's eyes were earnest, searching Elvis'. The SAS commander stood up.

"I know so. Now…..get back to your duty and gather more kindling." _I am such a military dad_ Elvis thought to himself and smiled as he watched Rayi jump up and adjust his water skin.

The little one's face was bright and he gave Elvis a toothy grin. "Go on then." Elvis said gesturing with his hand to move along. Rayi happily turned away and began darting beneath foliage. Elvis assumed his duty as guard but more importantly, as a covert operator. He noticed Pazir had lost interest and soon enough he would be contacting Spanner with an update. As he pivoted in a four directional rotation, he stopped when he was facing south. His elevation on the hillside afforded him dramatic visibility and he could see the flatlands emanating out from the mountains. Truth be told, he was in the mountains. Elvis welcomed the cool breeze as it washed over his face. The sun felt good radiating down on his bruised body. His chest constricted and he wondered if Georgie could feel the same? His gaze lingered to the south, to Bagram.

"Oi! George! I know you're out 'ere babe. I just want ya to know…I 'ave a few scratches." He dropped his head, laughing, remembering a similar conversation with her. "Well, maybe a bit more than a few." He looked up, his eyes wishing he could see her. "I could sure use my medic…and a kiss right about now."

 **Hope you enjoyed ….. in a fortnite I will be travelling so will earnestly try to post another chapter next week.**


	21. Chapter 21 The Officer Commanding Part 1

**Thank you everyone following the story!**

 **So grateful to those who leave comments.**

 **Always love to know what you think. xx**

 **Chapter 21**

 **The Officer Commanding Part One**

1400 Classified location – Afghanistan

Elvis observed Rayi finally back down in the camp dispersing the branches and twigs he had gathered. He surmised by the position of the sun that it was roughly 1400 hours. He scanned the perimeter and hunkered down inside his designated _command center_. That dense shrub provided perfect camouflage for his special ops radio calls. It felt good to finally be able to sit. But Elvis was by no means relaxed. He had loads of work to do. Those kicks from Pazir were brutal and Elvis poked at his ribs, lifting his shirt and trying to get a look at the damage. Fortunately the weapon concealment garment he wore provided a scant amount of compression to support his rib cage, but it fucking hurt. He decided it was better to just pretend he was alright and move on. He was on a mission, but that little bastard was going to pay dearly for each one of those kicks. Elvis pulled the radio from the pouch on his back, smirking when he noticed the exact time was 1410 hours.

"Hello this is echo one. Do ya copy? Over."

Static….static…static….

"Echo one to echo two send, over."

Static…static…static…..

"Echo two copy. Where ya been boss? Over."

"Sittin around waitin for my call were ya? Over."

"Funny boss. Over."

"Me and Mickey had a go round. Over."

"Makin new mates then? Over"

"Tangos more like it. Over."

"Need extraction boss? Over."

"Fuck no! Listen in. There is gonna be an arms shipment transported from this location to reinforce the tangos within a day. Over."

"Copy that echo one. Over."

"I will call in the coordinates directly for the strike once I get a lock on the movement. Need comm lines open. Over."

"Acknowledge echo one. What are ya thinkin boss. Take down the mountain? Over"

"Negative. Negative. Convoy only. Mickey is too evasive. Too many holes. Need direct hit. Over."

"Copy that. Over."

"Get fox trot on the ground ASAP. Standly. Over."

"Copy echo one. Over."

"One more thing. Over." Elvis said pinching the bridge of his nose and hoping he would not regret his next statement. "I'm gettin someone out of 'ere. Over."

"Boss! You're not serious? Over."

"Proper serious. He's an orphan Spans, can't leave him 'ere. Will send more once I have it sorted. Tell Batoor. Over. Out"

"Roger boss. Over. Out." Spanner said as he stared at the now silent radio in his hand. What has Elvis gotten himself up to in that camp? He knew from experience that some actions were best explained by his maverick boss' impulsive streak, and he wagged his head smiling. If Elvis decided to do something….it was going to get done. He stored that thought in the back of his mind, and immediately made contact with FOB Victor.

"Echo two to command. Over."

Static…..static…static….

"Echo two to command. Do you copy? Over."

Static…static…static….

"This is command echo two, copy. Over."

"Hello command, calling in with situation report. Over."

"Copy echo two. This is Colonel Warner. Over."

"Sir. Echo two acknowledge. Over."

"Commence with situation report. Over."

"Intel per echo one. Arms shipment to reinforce tangos one days time. Over."

"Copy echo two. Details on coordinates? Over."

"Negative. Additional intel required. Echo one to call in coordinates and strike. Require open comms over."

"Acknowledge echo two. Channels open. Forward that strike will be called to Bagram call sign delta oscar. Over."

"Acknowledge. Over."

"Sitch on mouse? Over"

"Fox trot to ground ASAP. Over."

"Roger that echo two. Proceed per field CO. Over. Await further intel. Wait out. Fox trot on move. Over."

"Roger command, sir. Over. Out."

Xxxxx

1530

Elvis walked forwards and backwards along the rim watching the activity taking place below in the camp. For a group supposedly preparing to transport weapons it all seemed fairly quiet down there. That did not set will with the SAS commander. The crates that had been on the flat bed lorry were gone. Couple those with the ones he had seen inside of Mukhtar's cave added up to a rather impressive weapons cache. The amount of RPGs he had witnessed was disturbing. Elvis noticed Rayi finished his task and was now sat on the log where the two first met. Pazir sauntered out of the cave and soon came up behind the lad and forcefully pushed him forward. The unsuspecting child fell face first onto the ground.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Elvis mumbled through clenched teeth. "Ya will get _yours_ pal. I promise ya that!"

All of a sudden, Elvis' ears pricked to the sound of voices filtering through the trees. The tones were hollow as if echoing. He concentrated his attention as to the direction they were coming from. He turned facing the tree line, then heard the movement of heavy machinery. Elvis quickly gazed down at the camp. There were no vehicles in motion. In fact, no one was anywhere near them. His eyes tracked Pazir as he watched him go back inside of the cave. Elvis thought he could discern Mukhtar's voice wafting in the breeze. But he was nowhere in sight.

Slowly he moved into the wooded area. His movements were catlike, almost completely silent. Eventually he noticed that there was a natural break in the tree line up ahead. Sun shone brightly against the rocks. As he came closer, he could see that there was a drop. The SAS commander crouched down further studying the landscape. He heard the voices again. They did indeed echo, confirming that this was some sort of canyon. Elvis slowly got onto his knees, then belly, as he began to crawl over the rim of the rocks. There was a burst of shouting and the sound of heavy cargo being shuffled. With utmost stealth, Elvis peered down.

"Fuck me!" It was as tight walled canyon with an opening into the mountain. They were moving a massive quantity of crates from inside. Elvis reached back and deep into a pocket in his trousers and pulled out a compact telescope hidden in a Velcro hold inside his trouser leg. He extended the barrel out to full size and zeroed in on the details. There were three large lorrys being loaded. Elvis scanned the area and passage route. There was a narrow dirt road leading out and away through the canyon. It appeared to be a dried up river bed of sorts. Elvis pulled out the CSEL radio and engaged the GPS to ascertain the coordinates, then returned to observing the ongoing activity. Mukhtar looked extremely pleased with himself and when he spied Pazir exiting the cave he motioned for him to hurry up. _That's the fuckin back door!_ Elvis said to himself. A rat _always_ has a means of escape.

"Yes leader." Elvis could hear Pazir saying. Fortunately the little shit had a big mouth.

"Tomorrow you go to Batoor's village. We will need extra provisions. After our fighters attack we will need to return to the caves. The enemy will send their drones to look for us again."

"Yes leader. We will go."

"You will go early! Once you return, I will send the weapons. That will give our fighters time to get into position. The enemy is reinforcing their numbers. We must be swift!"

"Yes leader. It will be done." Pazir said rubbing his hands together. Mukhtar looked at his enforcer and smiled smugly.

"You're gonna get a bit more than drones comin at ya!" Elvis said, snapping the telescope back to compact size. His eyes twinkled with irrepressible mischief as he slowly slid himself back, stood up and pulled his life line radio out. Once embedded back into the foliage, his plan began to unfold….."Echo one to echo two. Over…"

Xxxxx

1430 - FOB Victor – Afghanistan

Jackson and Spunky were going at it with a lively card game. "You've been stowing them up your sleeve haven't ya?" Jackson said suspiciously.

"I resent the implication!" Spunky retorted dramatically.

Colonel Warner appeared in the doorway and the SAS operatives looked up at him, then at each other, immediately standing at attention.

"Relax. Down time is over chaps. Time to move out ASAP!"

"We have a lock on Mukhtar then?" Jackson asked as he began to gather his gear and sniper case. Spunky was in similar motion as they waited for the colonel's reply.

"Affirmative. Your captain has eyes on him. Engagement is imminent. There is going to be an air strike, but _your_ target is Mukhtar. Heli is fueling and should be ready for wheels up in ten. Your insertion site will be much deeper. We need you in there ASAP."

"Sir." Both SAS operatives acknowledged. Warner eyed them. He had every confidence in the team's ability to succeed in neutralizing Mukhtar, and he had particular confidence in Captain Harte being the architect in the field.

Xxxxx

1830 – Classified location – Afghanistan

Elvis had finally returned to camp. It was evening and his body was screaming for him to drop. The enforcer had other plans however. "You! Asfand. You ready the trucks. My men are going to your cousin Batoor's village in the morning. You can at least do this with the trucks, yes?" Pazir said mockingly.

 _Affirmative arsehole and I can run ya over with those big tyres as well!_ Elvis thought to himself. Instead, he nodded. "You load sacks. You are not going. You must know you work here now." Pazir said tossing a dirty sack in Elvis' face.

"I understand." Elvis said wanting to burst out laughing. That was his plan all along. He waited for Pazir to leave him alone, then scouted around the vehicles. There was one in particular that peaked his interest. He proceeded to open the tail gate and peered inside. It was the usual military issue, large space with bench seating on each side. Elvis hiked himself up and crawled inside, pausing briefly to press a hand against his ribs. He reached down and lifted one of the bench seats. It was empty! He stared at the vacant space….. "This could work…" He checked each seat compartment, most of the others had empty sacks stored inside. It would be a risk….but one that had to be taken none the less….no other option existed.

Xxxxx

1830 – Bagram Air Base

"Georgie! Georgie!" Glynnis shouted, rushing into the female shower area, banging her fist on the wall. Georgie had been blissfully enjoying a warm shower after a particularly grueling day assisting with medic rescue missions. She felt as though her entire body was encased in blood and sweat. It was a long shift and she just wanted to wash it all away. She kept seeing the faces of the wounded and in particular, a child of perhaps five, who would more than likely loose her leg. She had been severely injured by shrapnel. The whole day reminded her of the refugee camp in Kenya. Those poor children. She placed her hands in front of her, leaning into the wall as she tilted her head back and allowed the water to melt the grime from her face. Then she lowered her head, the warmth felt good on her neck. She hoped the wall would help keep her upright. Georgie wished Elvis were here with her. She wanted to feel the pleasure of him lathering her back and massaging her stress away. She wanted to lean against his wet body….

"Georgie!" BOOM….. BOOM! …..

"What?!" Georgie was startled out of her moment. She tried to focus on the intruding noise and turned the shower off. Abruptley and most unexpectedly, the curtain was whisked aside! Georgie all but screamed as she quickly covered her breasts with an arm, then decided she would punch her way out instead. A firm right hook was ready to connect just as Glynnis' face appeared. "Fuck sake Glynnis! What the hell are ya doin?"

"Sorry! It's important though. Captain Leindecker called a meetin of all transport medical personnel."

Georgie grabbed a towel to cover up and bled the water from her hair. "What's happened do ya reckon?" She asked.

"Not a clue, but I did see Colonel Fletcher goin into the command center."

"Is that where we're headin?"

"No. It's just medical personnel meetin up for the briefing with Leindecker."

Georgie looked at her watch and quickly dressed. In under five minutes she was headed out the door with Glynnis.

Xxxxx

2100 – Classified location – Afghanistan

Elvis was like a shadow walking through the camp, blending into the dim fire light. No one payed any particular attention to him as most everyone was winding down for the night. He knew there were guards about the perimeter and above. Fortunately those on duty seemed rather switched off. Their leader had big plans but they seemed none the wiser, and Elvis took full advantage of that. He was not just walking about aimlessly, he was looking for Rayi. _Where the hell was that kid?_ He had earlier witnessed Pazir being abusive and hoped Rayi was alright. Elvis walked through the camp yet again. He thought he saw something next to that log, and sure enough, the lad was lying there sound asleep. Elvis found a blanket and crouched down as if to cover him. He reached down and gently touched the child on the shoulder and with the other hand firmly covered the young one's mouth. Naturally Rayi startled but when he saw it was Asfand he relaxed. Elvis placed a finger on his own lips.

"You must be very quiet. Do you understand?"

Rayi's large brown eyes were fixed on Elvis and he nodded. "Listen to what I say to you. Wait to the count of fifty, get up and take the blanket with you into the bushes over there." Elvis gestured with his eyes. Rayi nodded. "I will meet you there….but…you must be very quiet."

Rayi swallowed and nodded, wondering what was going to happen. Without further explanation Elvis moved away and disappeared behind the bushes. Rayi did as he was instructed. He counted to fifty, then slowly got up and with blanket in hand, moved into the bushes. It was dark and difficult to see and when a firm hand pressed down on his shoulder, Rayi wanted to bolt, but knew that Asfand would not hurt him.

"We are going to the trucks. You must trust me." Elvis whispered.

"I trust you Asfand."

Elvis guided the lad to their destination. He had deliberately left the tail gate down to ease the process. Elvis crawled into the back and leaned down to help Rayi get into the cargo area. He winced at the strain on his muscles and rib cage but pushed the pain aside.

"What are you doing?" Rayi pleaded.

"I am getting you out of here."

"What are you saying Asfand?"

"This truck is going to a village. I have friends there. Good people. They will take care of you."

Rayi stared at Elvis, frightened and relieved at the same time. "Do you understand?"

The lad nodded. Shocked at what was being proposed. "Now," Elvis said lifting the bench seat, "Get inside. Stay here. Be quiet. Cover yourself with the blanket. I am going to put empty sacks on top of you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Pazir is leaving in the morning to go to the village for provisions. Stay inside of this bench until you hear someone say, 'goat cheese' and they will tap on the seat. My friend will take you to Batoor. He will keep you safe."

"Why are you doing this Asfand?" Rayi's eyes searched Elvis' in the darkness.

"Because I told you, you will have peace. My friend will take good care of you."

"Are you coming too Asfand?" Elvis could tell the lad was tearful.

"No. You will be safe with Batoor. You are brave Rayi. You can do this." With that said, Elvis smiled. "Go on then. Get some sleep."

"Thank you Asfand."

Elvis closed the lid, then slid from the tail gate and moved into the bushes. Eventually he sat down and reckoned he would keep watch for as long as he could. It felt good to sit down, but he was not certain he could actually lay down. His mind was swimming and his bruised body ached terribly. He was exhausted but was trained to believe he still had sixty percent left to give. Elvis leaned against a tree trunk. In the distance of his mind he could hear Georgie's voice saying to him….

" _You need to sit up and take the pressure off of your chest…..come on…"_

 _He could hear the stormy air blowing outside and billowing the drape as Georgie made her way into his room. It was funny now in retrospect, how many times he had gained access to her through a bedroom window. That night in Kenya he was distraught and in pain. He was finally able to tell Georgie what happened and how sorry he was. When she sat down on the bed next to him….Elvis knew she still had feelings for him. They both shed tears and shared with each other the longing and pain they both suffered as a result of their separation. They lovingly wiped each other's tears away and when Georgie leaned in to touch her nose against his….sliding the tip of her nose slowly up and down…sealing their intimate contact….The mutual kiss that followed was inevitable…..They were starving for each other's love. They were incomplete without the other. Their passion built slowly as they touched and tasted each other all over again…..could any moment be any more beautiful between these two lovers?_

Elvis drifted off to sleep…dreaming of Georgie…..tenderly kissing his pain away…

 **OK...I will post again after my travels...everyone stay safe and well ! Xx**


	22. Chapter 22 The Officer Commanding Part 2

**Greetings!**

 **Back with the boys and ready to**

 **complete the mission...**

 **….and then some ! :)**

 **Thank you to all following this story**

 **and the most kind reviewers x**

 **Some harsh moments here …**

 **Love to know what you think as**

 **the action builds...x  
**

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Officer Commanding Part 2**

0400 – Classified Location – Afghanistan

The sound of bird song permeated his consciousness as Elvis' eyes opened and closed…..as he further awakened he tried to move. He was stiff, having fallen asleep leaning against the tree trunk. But…thankfully…he did get some much needed rest. He rubbed his eyes, then the back of his neck, as he rotated his head trying to clear the kinks and tightened muscles. He certainly had a day ahead of him. Soon the camp would be alive with further activity and the plunderers would be heading out. Elvis prayed all would go well for Rayi. Elvis knew, if the lad was discovered attempting to escape….they would kill him…..and it would be _his_ fault….he would carry that burden. He squeezed his eyes shut. He _could not_ leave Rayi here, because one way or another, the child _would be killed_ , either by his own kind or collaterally from military action. It simply was too dangerous to leave him behind. Batoor was the best solution in the matter.

A burst of mad shouting peaked Elvis' interest. He had eyes on the lorry harboring Rayi and knew they were not fussed up about that. He slowly stood, bending and stretching in all directions. Those damn ribs still hurt like fuck. His only consolation was the thought of the shit he would kick out of Pazir. That thought alone put a sound smirk on the SAS Commander's face. The shouts escalated and Elvis made his way further into the camp. The disturbance was a result of two men believing they deserved a new weapon. The two's hands were literally latched onto the AK47 and jostling it back and forth between themselves. Elvis' brows rose as he noticed the weapon system was loaded with a clip. He made quick work of moving a good distance away. It was only a matter of time before the damn thing went off and probably taking both arguing arseholes in the process. Then came the frenzied voice of the enforcer. He waddled out from the cave and silenced the chattering with a violent strike to each man's head, followed by unceremoniously relieving them of the weapon. He further pushed them both away.

Elvis pulled his head covering up around his mouth to hide his grin, but his eyes reflected his amusement. _This place is messed up. What a fuckin circus!_ He thought. He was about to help himself to some breakfast when…

"You there! Asfand !"

Elvis pressed his eyes closed and turned to greet his nemesis.

"Peace Pazir." He said, nodding respectfully.

Pazir mimicked Elvis then flung a hand in the air dismissing any further formalities.

"You have readied the trucks for today?"

"I have."

Pazir looked down at a cook fire and kicked at the embers. He began to scan the campsite.

"Where is Rayi that little bastard?"

"I saw him go into the woods. I assume he is collecting more for the fires." Elvis said.

"He is _useless!_! We need the kindling _now!"_

"You let him forage without any weapons to protect him. There are beasts out there that could harm him" Elvis could not help saying but also wanted to provide a cover for the child.

Pazir glared at Elvis, who in turn thought _so help me…you even give me the impression your foot is comin my way again….I'll blow yer fuckin head off!"_ Pazir must have read something in his eyes…because he backed down. Elvis tilted his head, cracking his neck with satisfaction. The clock was ticking and once the morning obligations were fulfilled, Elvis would be heading to the rim….to his look out point…soon it would be time for his RV with foxtrot and imminent contact.

0900 Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie was essentially going through the motions. She had stocked and re-stocked medical kits countless times. They had to be prepared. According to Captain Leindecker the base was expecting an influx of casualties. _Everyone_ was now on standby. NATO forces were heavily engaged in the field and providing a formidable resistance. But, yesterday, Command received intel about an arms shipment. Georgie was fairly certain she knew who supplied that intel, and of course, the realization gnawed at her…..in the deep pit of her stomach. Elvis was in the thick of it. She wished she could be in the Command Center when he calls in the air strike _…..just to be able to hear his voice._

0930 – Classified Location – Afghanistan

Elvis intently watched Pazir and company drive away from camp. He quickly placed his comms ear piece in place and performed a radio check.

"Echo one to echo two. Do ya read me? Over"

Static…static…static…

He adjusted the frequency on the radio.

"Echo one to echo two…radio check. Over."

Static….static….static….

He adjusted the ear piece once again.

"Echo one. Any call sign. Over."

"Echo two copy. Over."

Elvis' lips pursed as he blew out a frustrated breath.

"All call sings report in. Over."

"Echo two copy. Over."

"Foxtrot three copy. Over."

"Foxtrot four copy. Over."

Elvis smiled. His team was with him.. "Hello. Alright. Listen in then. The snake is on the move to RV Jones. Cargo in tow. Wait out. Over."

"Roger echo one." Spanner acknowledged.

"Foxtrot three and four..RV calamari at coordinates November 5.6. Over." Elvis said looking around the perimeter.

"Acknowledge echo one. This is foxtrot three. ETA? Over."

"RV 1000 hours. Crack on to November 5.6. No delays fellas. Timin is critical. Over."

"Foxtrot three acknowledge. Over"

"Foxtrot four acknowledge. Over."

"Copy Foxtrot. Require echo xray Oscar. In form charlie four. Over." Elvis ordered.

"Roger echo one. Over."

"Standby. Move to phase two on me. Over."

"Echo two acknowledge. Over."

"Foxtrot three acknowledge. Over."

"Foxtrot four acknowledge. Over."

Elvis would meet up with Jackson and Spunks to coordinate the neutralization and leave a calling card to bring down the entire stronghold. His adrenaline was pumping through him. He absolutely loved being on tour and completing a mission….but he loved Georgie more and knew Bagram Air would be drawn into the battle. He bit down on his lower lip as his gaze wandered south….south where his love was stationed.

0940 Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie walked across the air field heading towards the hospital. She needed to check in on Najib. He had wanted to observe Captain Leindecker in the operating arena as his trauma surgical skills were hailed from the time the medics had arrived on base. Georgie was certain the captain had expertise in _other_ areas as well and was relieved he had decided to leave her be, else Elvis would end up demonstrating _his_ phenomenal skill sets and not of the healing arts to be sure. She saw a lot of activity on the air field this early in the morning. Pilots were in full gear and heading towards their aircrafts. The ground crews were solidly engaged and _she_ _knew_ …..combat was approaching. She paused to look towards the mountains. In her mind she could see the air strike Elvis had called in prior to their extraction here three or so years past. When he literally saved her life and fell hopelessly in love with her. Georgie would never forget the encounter when he pressed her to see him when they got back to the UK. Elvis threw all caution to the wind to be with her….and she loved him dearly.

0945 Batoor's Village – Classified Location – Afghanistan

Spanner watched as the insurgent's two vehicles sped towards the village. Following Elvis' earlier dispatch, Batoor had the villagers on alert.

"This could turn badly my friend." Batoor said.

Spanner's eyes slid to the stoic man stood next to him. "Just keep them occupied whilst I retrieve the boy."

"They usually do what they will."

"Do what you have to do."

Now it was Batoor's turn to eye Spanner. "Asfand has done well to save this orphan." Batoor said sincerely. Spanner turned his head and looked at him.

"Yes. He has a soft spot for children. But never tell him I said that." Spanner said through gritted teeth. Batoor chuckled.

"He is a warrior….a fighter….but his heart is good."

Spanner stared at Batoor for a moment. Everything he just said about Elvis was true and he simply nodded. He then decided to provide his boss with a situation report. He had his earpiece strategically placed and hidden by his head covering. The radio was easily hidden beneath his garments….discreetly he engaged.

"Echo two to echo one. Over"

Static…static…static…

"Copy echo two. What's the sit? Over."

"Snakes approaching. Extraction imminent. Over."

"Acknowledge echo two. Good luck. Over."

"Roger that boss. Out."

Spanner ended further dispatch and waved dust away that the vehicles produced as they breached the village barriers. As expected, the plunderers disembarked with a hail of gunfire directed up and into the sky. Spanner began to slowly move away and intermingle between the scurrying villagers and aggressive insurgents. Pazir arrogantly approached Batoor as his minions began to pull the empty sacks from the bench seats. All the while Spanner kept his eyes on their activity. He knew exactly where Rayi was positioned and it seemed his cover was still intact. Eventually the SAS operative made his way to the back of the lorry. One of the insurgents scrambled past him trying to capture a goat that was kicking and bleating harshly. _"Good luck with that!"_ Spanner thought as he nonchalantly positioned himself at the tailgate. After scanning the vicinity he quickly hiked himself up and inside then tapped on the bench. "Goat cheese." He said softly and began to lift the lid. He acted as though he was searching for sacks, when all of a sudden an insurgent appeared from the side of the vehicle, chattering at him to hurry on. Spanner nodded briskly….."Yes. Yes. Peace brother." He said, raising a palm to placate the intruder, then tossed an empty sack at him. Spanner was again chided to hurry and simply smiled. Once all was clear he reached down into the bench and patted Rayi. He could feel the lad trembling beneath the blanket.

"Peace little one." He said and attempted to lift him out.

Suddenly there was a flurry of gunfire! Angry shouts and stricken wails erupted. One of the villagers did not want to relinquish his chickens and paid the unfortunate price with his life. The instantaneous commotion afforded Spanner the opportunity to lift Rayi up and out of the bench. He covered his upper body with a sack and wrapped him tightly in the blanket. As the mob of insurgents and locals surrounded the downed villager, Spanner jumped from the tailgate carrying his primary across his shoulder as if he were a sack of grain. He carefully darted about to escape untoward attention, then ducked inside a dwelling.

" _Silence_ the woman Batoor! Or _I_ will do so!" Pazir said vehemently, spittal flying in every direction. The recent widow was inconsolable and several women came to her aide.

"This was her husband!" Batoor countered heatedly, pointing at the carnage in front of them. In a blink Pazir back-handed the village elder in the face. Batoor reeled from the blow but stood his ground.

" _Batoor!"_ Niazmina cried out, rushing to her husband's side. Batoor swiped at the blood on his lip and glared at Pazir.

"You silence _her_ as well or she will be next!"Pazier spat.

Spanner could hear it all…..but was powerless to intercede. He had no standing orders to engage the enemy. That could only come from his officer commanding…and if he did attempt to engage…..it could mean compromising the mission! For the moment he had to make certain Rayi was safe. He was absolutely certain the lad was presently doubting he was brought to a safer environment. That thought was reinforced when he took one look at his face.

"Peace Rayi. I am Hashim, friend of Asfand."

Rayi's eyes were huge, his heart was pounding, and his gaze moved all over Spanner. This Hashim _looked_ different. How did Asfand know him?

"You have what you need Pazir. Leave us now." Batoor said defiantly.

The enforcer burst out with a maniacal laugh. " _You_ tell _me_ what to do?!" He shouted.

"You cannot kill us all. Then you would be no better than a terrorist!"

Pazir was shocked. He spat on the ground, then suddenly pulled a pistol and pressed it into Batoor's neck. The elder stared him down. Pazir stared back like a mad man and cocked the trigger…..then swiftly changed tactics and fired the weapon into the air. Niazmina almost collapsed to the ground, praying fervently. Pazir waved the pistol around.

"Next time…..you will not be so lucky….yes?"

1000 hours November 5.6 Afghanistan (Classified)

Elvis was hunkered down beneath foliage and rock. He spied his approaching two man unit and whistled a shared cadence. Jackson and Spunky responded in kind. It was time for the officer commanding to provide a situation report and plan of action. The British SAS were embedded and ready for action.


	23. Chapter 23 What Goes Around Comes Around

**Greetings!**

 **Thank you to everyone following along**

 **and those sharing their thoughts!**

 **Truly appreciate the input Xx**

 **Cautionary warning...violence.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **What Goes Around Comes Around**

1030 Bagram Air Base - Afghanistan

Georgie met up with Najib in the hallway just outside of the surgical arena. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in front of her chest, head resting backwards, staring up at the ceiling tiles. She began to count them, one by one….how many weeks had she and Elvis been apart? Najib exited the suite, clearly enthralled with what he had witnessed, but upon seeing Georgie, he stopped. He studied her demeanor, then approached…slowly.

"You alright Corporal Georgie?"

She quickly straightened to proper posture and rubbed her hands down her sides.

"Of course I am. Yeah."

"Of course you are _not_ and wish not to tell me." Najib said, continuing his appraisal of her. She gave him a look.

"I will say this." She replied as they began to walk down the hall together. "The shit is gonna hit the fan and my husband is turnin the switch on."

Najib's brow knitted. "And this phrase means what?"

She chuckled. "Let's just say he's gettin the job done." And with that she tapped him on the shoulder as they exited the hospital. Najib's brows completely scrunched down on his face as he stared at Georgie taking off ahead of him.

1045 Classified Location - Afghanistan

The watchful SAS Commander was stationed on the rim. He had since subdued the previous watchman and now gained control of the perimeter….as SAS…not as an insurgent lackey. He was monitoring Pazir and company's return. He had received a dispatch from Spanner confirming the safe passage of Rayi to Batoor's care and now his lieutenant was on the way to join with the rest of the team. Elvis discreetly engaged his comms.

"Hello! This is echo one. All call signs copy in. Over."

"Echo two copy. Over."

"Foxtrot three copy. Over."

"Foxtrot four copy. Over."

Echo one acknowledges. Secondary tango has arrived. Time to updgrade their accommodations fellas. Echo two location? Over."

"Two hundred meters. Over."

"Shake a leg mate. Too much cheese weighin ya down? Over."

Jackson and Spunky inquisitively exchanged glances.

"Ya be owin me a pint for that one boss. Over."

Elvis laughed. "Affirmative. Check in on arrival. Over." The boss was cheeky and focused. Completely in his element.

"What was that about do ya reckon?" Spunky said.

"Not a clue. But pretty certain it will make for some after action amusement." Jackson said, sighting in his rifle. The two were embedded down amongst rocks and foliage. The spot chosen to launch the engagement against Mukhtar. Once Spanner joined them, he and Elvis would add some finishing touches to the air strike and neutralization of Mukhtar.

Pazir sauntered into the cave swinging his arms. Elvis smirked.

"Yeah…yeah..you're struttin now pal."

 _Static….static…static_

"Echo two. Check in. over."

Elvis grinned. "Really good. Meet up eighty meters south east. Over."

"Roger that. Over."

Jackson and Spunky looked up at Spanner as he swallowed down a generous gulp of water.

"What the fuck is this about _cheese_ mate?" Jackson asked. Spanner squinted down at him.

"Shut yer gob. Doesn't concern ya." And he took another swig of water.

"Yeah. Definitely after action amusement." Jackson said, shoving an elbow into Spunky's arm.

"First round on me!" The latter said grinning.

"Keep it up…" Spanner said adjusting his gear, ready to move out.

"Don't mind if we do." Jackson said, checking his clips.

Spanner snorted, momentarily forgetting their comms were _all_ _synced_.. "Don't get the boss started. Read me?"

"Loud and clear mate." Spunky said, hoisting a thumbs up.

" _Too_ loud. Let's _moooove_!" Elvis rasped over comms.

"You're in _deep cheese_ now!" Spunky said, deliberately making his voice quiver. Then … "Sorry boss." He added and Jackson laughed out loud as Spanner thrust a middle finger into the air and took off into the woods. The mission was solidifying and despite their shared humor, these men were extremely focused. There was an air of ease that they projected. They knew their objective and would not fail.

1100 - Bagram Air Base - Tactile Operation Center

"Our men are in position to launch phase two." Colonel Warner's voice could be heard saying within the tactical operations center.

"Roger Dave. We are on standby for Captain Harte's coordinates for the strike." Colonel Fletcher relayed back.

"Presently setting up collateral assault. Over." Warner said.

"Acknowledge. Additionally on standby for extraction as planned. Over."

"Affirmative. We will need to extract ASAP." Warner said.

"Roger that." Fletcher said with a slow and thoughtful nod of his head.

1110 - Classified Location - Afghanistan

Spanner approached his captain. Elvis grinned at him. "Did my special order come in then?" Elvis said clearly ready for action.

"As requested." Spanner half grinned in return with a measure of concern when he noticed the cuts and bruises on Elvis' face. "What happened to _you_?"

"Not much." Came the nonchalant response as Elvis eyed the canvas Bergen in his lieutenant's hand.

"I can see that!" Spanner replied with a frown. "Mukhtar?" He asked handing the Bergen over.

"Affirmative. And the little shit. We 'ave some unfinished business." Elvis said with a wink.

Spanner smirked. "So how you proposin this boss?"

"You and me goin in the rat's nest. Set these up and get the fuck out. Spunks will keep watch for eyes on us." Elvis said, inspecting the C-4 Spanner had brought along, then engaged his comms.

"Spunks, ya two set up 'ere? Need ya with us ASAP!"

"Roger boss. Headin your way. Over" Spunky said as he pressed a hand down on his team mate's shoulder and stood up. Jackson cradled his rifle, and nodded at Spunky, then gazed at the cave opening, his eyes waiting to lock on Mukhtar. The unit's adrenaline was pumping forcefully. Each tick of the clock brought them closer to the goal.

1120 - Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

The medics were sat around outside beneath a tarp canopy. The sun was bright, skies clear and the hint of a breeze swirled through. Georgie was reading through an American Field Medic manual. She always enjoyed learning about the similarities and differences in practice between the two nations. She loved her work… _but she loved Elvis more_. They both had tough choices to make…She closed the book and propped her elbows on the table top. She could hear the medic's voices, but did not register a single word being said. Her eyes traveled towards the mountains. Her heart beat began to quicken as she heard the squealing sound of jet engines revving up. Something was definitely happening and she unconsciously pressed a fist against her lips. Najib was staring at her. She had not paid an ounce of attention to what he had to say about his earlier experience with Captain Leindecker. Glynnis looked at her.

"Georgie?" "Earth to George!"

Georgie was just about to stand up when the announcement was heard over head.

"All personnel engage in defensive posture. Repeat all personnel engage in defensive posture!"

The medics responded in unison and filtered away to their respective units, donning helmets and chattering about what may be unfolding. Najib watched Georgie. The pain in her eyes was palpable.

1145 - Classified Location - Afghanistan

Elvis had previously provided a sit report to British Command. Colonel Warner in turn relayed to Central Command in London. All top level military were briefed and up to speed on the current developments. The combined forces were on standby for the assault, covertly led by the British SAS unit…..

Elvis and Spanner proceeded towards the frontal access to the cave. This was SAS at their best….get in…..get out….and the enemy would never know what came at them. The two soldiers planted the explosives…..The captain lightly whistled a tune as he went about. They worked with stealth and precision. Spanner had just completed planting the charges and they were just about to depart when…..

" _Asfand!"_

Elvis had that _fuck!_ Look on his face and pushed at Spanner. "Keep goin." He said.

"Boss!" The lieutenant hissed back at him.

"That's an order!" Elvis growled through clenched teeth.

Spanner complied and moved on to exit the cave shaking his head with regret. Elvis slowly turned around to face the absolute pain in his arse!

" _What_ are you doing in here?" Pazir demanded.

"Hashim needed help moving a crate."

"Hashim?" Pazir questioned, squinting his eyes and curling his lips.

Elvis' brows rose to skyward proportions and he gestured towards the exit. "The one who just _left!_ "

As expected….the enforcer stomped forward and slapped Elvis in the face. The crack echoed in the granite chamber. The commander stood as stone…..he never flinched and Pazir's eyes widened. The only thing that moved on Elvis was a slight tilt to his head covering which he easily straightened…calmly…and his eyes promised….

Pazir eyed him, but cautiously stepped back. Elvis noticed his fear and gave him a death stare. The enforcer _attempted_ to intimidate him.

"I think I will take those boots now Asfand!"

"Nah. Ya won't…I think you'll be takin somethin else though."

The _English_ words stunned the smug enforcer as Elvis switched from Pashto to English to deliver an unexpected twist….and he grinned at Pazir menacingly. Before the enforcer could put two and two together Elvis delivered a _crushing_ head butt that sent Pazir reeling backwards and down, thudding to the ground on his arse. His nose was bloodied by the trauma. It took him a moment to refocus.

"Ouch! I know that fuckin hurt!" Elvis snarled at him.

"You! You filth!" Pazir spat at him as he wiped his bloody face on his sleeve.

"Ya askin me for _more?"_ Elvis asked with mocking glee.

In an instant Pazir launched himself towards Elvis….he was swiftly kicked in the chest and sent backwards yet again. He forcefully fell to the ground, his head bouncing up and down from the impact…..and he panicked! Desperately trying to claw for his rifle. Elvis lithely kicked it away from his reach.

"Close quarter combat mate! Let's see how it goes." Elvis said, now the one circling around the bastard.

" _I will kill you_! Pazir squealed.

"Ya can try. But you'll be fuckin disappointed." Elvis said with a tone that could chill ice.

Pazir raged and drew a small blade from beneath his tunic.

" _I will gut you!"_ And he scrambled to his feet, lashing the air with the knife as he launched himself at Elvis. The SAS commander evaded him swiftly. That only seemed to fuel Pazir's panic. The two circled one another, round and round. The enforcer lunging when he thought his strike would hit it's mark. Elvis was calm, but alert. Everytime Pazir attempted to land a hit, Elvis expertly blocked the strike.

" _Guards!_ Pazir shouted, now wild-eyed. "You will _never_ escape! He hissed at Elvis.

"Think again." The commander replied coldly and this time when he blocked the strike, he grabbed hold of Pazir's knife hand and swung him around, holding the bastard tightly up against his chest, then Elvis twisted Pazir's arm and buried the knife blade deep, then even deeper up beneath his opponent's rib cage. The nasty little enforcer retched and limply fell forward. Elvis unceremoniously dropped him to the ground.

"That's it. Thanks for playin. Told ya you'd be disappointed." Elvis wiped the sweat from his brow and dragged Pazir's body behind a stack of crates. He brushed the dirt floor to cover any blood streaks then swiftly gathered the knife and Pazir's weapon along with his own and paused briefly at the alcove entrance, sticking his head out around the corner as he listened intently.

He smirked….no guards….everyone was focused on the exterior of the cave, where Mukhtar and company were preparing to launch the arms shipment. Elvis dashed into a crevice in the wall further down the passageway…."Spunks. Do they have us on us?"

"Negative boss. Good to go."

Spanner was ever watchful. He vowed if Elvis did not make an appearance in ten he was heading back inside that cave. Not to worry….the mad boss was on the way. Phase two was imminent.


	24. Chapter 24 The Healer And The Warrior

**Greeting!**

 **Thank you readers and those**

 **taking time to leave comments. Xx**

 **I truly do appreciate your input.**

 **Chapter 24**

 **The Healer and the Warrior**

1230 Classified Location – Afghanistan

"I hope ya gave him one from me." Spanner said relieved his boss had rejoined the group.

"Meanin?" Elvis queried as he swung the ammo clip belt around his waist, buckling it and then situating it comfortably above his hips.

"He slapped Batoor around a bit." Spanner said, making certain his belt was fully loaded with ammunition. Elvis paused and eyed his lieutenant.

"He is _done_ and dusted." He said, picking up his C8 carbine, examining the high powered scope, then pulling the slide back, chambering a round. He looked at his watch, now completely dressed out as the SAS commander he was, albeit clad in the Afghan garb as he had been since the beginning of the mission. "1240 hours. Stand by. Mukhtar should be makin an appearance to launch the arms shipment." He said to his team.

Jackson was prepared. His sniper kit in position. He was lying on his front, comfortably, patiently, calmly awaiting his target. Spunky was lying next to him in similar fashion, high powered binoculars focused on the cave opening, ready to help sight the appearance of Mukhtar and relay the coordinates so that Jackson could calculate and set up his shot. Elvis and Spanner spread out peripherally from the sniper stand. They were heavily armed in the field now and ready for action. Spanner was preparing to detonate the C4 on pre-planned cue. The British soldiers took acute notice as a flurry of insurgents began to exit the posterior of the cave, scurrying to the convoy vehicles. Everyone's senses were on high alert. There was loads of babbling and excitement as the enemy got into the lorries and turned over the engines. Elvis was adamant that they lay eyes on Mukhtar and Jackson be the one to bring him down. It _had_ to be a direct and lethal hit. There could be _no_ doubt that the neutralization was a success. The bastard had far too many escapes on record. Today would not be one of them.

Elvis hunkered down, eyes peering intently through his binoculars. The cave had shit out a regiment of targets but the one most wanted was nowhere to be seen.

" _FFFFuck!"_ He spat out. "Where the hell are ya?"

"Boss. Reckon Pazir was discovered?" Spanner said over comms.

"I do not." Came the cold reply.

"There's movement inside the entrance." Spunky said, adjusting the focus on his binoculars.

"Recognition evident?"

"Negative boss."

"We wait out."

"They're fixin to move any moment now boss." Spanner said, scanning the convoy.

"Affirmative. And I'm movin with them." Elvis said, looking at his watch. 1255 hours.

"I need to have proper proximity to detonate!" Spanner said.

"Right. I said _I_ was moving out." Elvis replied.

"Boss! You ain't goin solo!"

"Someone's gotta follow! This may work to our advantage. Listen in fellas, Mickey is not showin his whiskers so we need to lure him out. _Fireworks_ ….compliments of _his_ arms shipment will probably do the trick! He'll be _shittin_ in his sandals!" Elvis said over comms. Spanner had to agree, Elvis was right. But this mission was becoming riskier by the minute. "I reckon I'll let 'em roll three point five kilometers then call in for air support. Does everyone sync that?" The commander relayed.

"Echo two copy."

"Foxtrot three copy."

"Foxtrot four copy."

"Echo one acknowledges. Alright, they're on the move. You lads know the drill. Cheers."

With that said, Elvis moved out as the convoy began to roll. He crept like a predator between the rocks and brush. Once they pulled away from the mountains, the terrain would become more desolate and rough, his ability to remain hidden a proper challenge. He loved this…..and he was good at it. This captain was confident his team would fulfill their duties. These four men were like one body, each serving a different role, but completing the outcome as one. The canvas covered lorries picked up speed and Elvis sped along on foot, every once in a while grabbing at his side, splinting the bruised ribs that were raging at him as his chest heaved from the exertion. He strove diligently to keep up with the convoy. This is what he was trained to do. His adrenaline was like liquid fire in his veins and soon he felt no pain. The road was made of dirt and horribly rutted. The lorries sped along but at a much slower pace, much to Elvis' advantage.

Suddenly the lead vehicle stopped and the rest followed suit. An insurgent jumped out from the passenger side with a mine sweeping device. Elvis plopped down and peered through his binoculars. He let out a breathy laugh. "Shit mate! Ya could 'ave saved us some fire power if ya had just driven over it!" Then he pulled the CSEL radio out to examine the coordinates whilst the enemy attempted to clear their own pathway. Elvis swallowed down a generous portion of water them put boots to ground again, advancing forward to coordinate the air strike.

"Hello delta oscar. This is echo one. Do you copy? Over."

Static…..static….… static.

"Echo one to delta oscar do you read me? Over."

"Affirmative echo one. This is delta oscar. Over."

"Request air support for charlie alpha ASAP. Over."

"Roger echo one. Acknowledge. Over."

"Four tango victors. Sierra echo lima two one. Over."

"Copy echo one. Confirm charlie over."

"Sierra echo lima two one. I say again, sierra echo lima two one. Over."

"Copy echo one. Standby. Over."

"Roger delta oscar. Over."

Xxxxxx

1330 Bagram Air Base - Afghanistan

Colonel Fletcher looked up from the grid map _. "Engage!"_ He said as he stood up to full height. The classified radio dispatch came to life. The two designated pilots took to their aircrafts swiftly. They buckled in as the stealth engines roared and squealed with the anticipation of a thunderous take-off.

Georgie was stood on the heli pad. Medical personnel were awaiting an incoming rescue of two downed NATO forces soldiers. Najib was there, next to her. The helicopter was five clicks from base. The report indicated the medics were required to fly into a hot zone and everyone prayed for their safe return. Glynnis had gone on that rescue flight. Georgie had a flash of nausea as she witnessed the two fighter jets take off….it was as if they shot up…out of nowhere…..instantly into the sky with white vapor trails extinguishing behind them. Her eyes strained to watch as they headed towards the mountains.

" _Oh Elvis!"_ She breathily said out loud.

Najib watched her, then cast his eyes to the ground and shuffled his feet. He knew where her heart and spirit were at the moment, even though she was physically stood, ready to care for the incoming wounded. In a matter of moments a _brilliant flash_ of yellow…orange…and red _exploded as a_ _fireball skyward_ …in a plume of white sparks and gases. The secondary sound trailing the light, delivering a _concussive bang_! to the atmosphere…..Two…..three _crushing explosions_ …..

The only thing left visible from the air base was the smoke and aftermath signature of a successful air strike….as the smoke filtered upward into the clouds atop the mountains.

Georgie was _numb_ …from head to toe…and in the wake of destruction…..she could see the two helicopters making their way back to base…one carrying the injured…..the other along to provide lethal protection in the hot zone….She closed her eyes and felt the damp tears trickle down from beneath her lids….They were coming back safe…..and she thought of the similarities between she and her beloved husband. _The healer and the warrior._


	25. Chapter 25 InThe Midst Of Danger

**Thank you readers!**

 **Special thank you for the reviews!** **I am humbled, you folks are truly** **an inspiration to me xx**

 **I love the speculations...….. :)**

 **hmmmm...which way will it go?**

 **Chapter 25**

 **In The Midst Of Danger**

1340 - Classified location – Afghanistan

" _Holy Shit!"_ Spunky uttered as the eruption from the blast reached their ears. The ground trembled beneath them and Jackson held onto his rifle and tripod. They could see remnants of black smoke filtering their way, as it briefly disrupted the sunlight over the canyon. Fortunately Elvis had dispatched the imminent strike to them in advance so that they would be prepared for the fall out. The desired effect of the strike gave a new meaning to _show time !_ …

Spunky instantly had eyes on the cave…..a rush of insurgents came out and as hoped, Mukhtar made an appearance. The shock caused him to pull away from his body guards. He was clearly incapacitated by the annihilation of his convoy. His eyes were mesmerized skyward. He was completely frozen in place….his bravado completely… _gone._ Spunks relayed the distance calculation immediately and Jackson meticulously turned the dial on his scope to zero in on the target…and in one fluid pull of the trigger…..Mukhtar's body fell backwards. The deadly shot precise…..neutralization …..confirmed. Those adjacent to their downed leader were stunned, then scattered about. Some back onto the cave, others grabbing for weapons and throwing themselves behind rocks and boulders for cover. Others advanced forward, firing their rifles in every direction, obviously not certain from which direction the sniper fire came from. The SAS did not immediately engage in order to preserve their cover for as long as possible.

Then Spanner fired a grenade into the canyon….. _and all hell broke loose!_ In the melee, Spunky moved left of Jackson as Spanner had the right flank. The three provided a tight defensive perimeter as they returned fire with expert precision. Through the settling smoke, Spunky spied an insurgent rushing from the cave hoisting an RPG onto his shoulder. Spunky quickly re-chambered his rifle and fired a lethal round, and as the insurgent fell down, the RPG was haphazardly launched into the side of the mountain raining down rock and timber onto the enemy. The SAS had taken evasive cover as the rogue rocket misfired.

Spanner spat dirt from his mouth and strained to look down over the rocks. Into comms he said,

"Good work you."

"Queen and Country mate." Spunks replied and rammed another ammo clip up into his carbine.

Momentarily the frenzy in the canyon quieted as the smoke further dissipated. Spanner took the opportunity to make contact with his captain. "Echo two to echo one. Over." He adjusted his comms earpiece and radio frequency making certain he was still on the encrypted channel.

"Echo two to echo one. Do ya read me? Over."

Elvis had dove behind a stand of boulders before the strike hit. He rolled, covering his ears as best he could to block out the deafening roar of the blasts. Fall out had struck dangerously close to his location and he was fortunate the granite had not shattered, although the ground certainly felt as though it had. He rolled onto his back. _"Fuck me !"_ He said almost laughing. It took a bit for the blast echo to wane from his ears as he sat up and peered at the remains of the convoy. He scanned the entire perimeter with his binoculars. It was a success. _"Whew!"_ He blew out, taking his head covering off and grinning again, shaking it to remove debris that had filtered through the air. In doing so his ear piece became dislodged and he re-inserted it and could vaguely hear Spanner attempting to make contact. He pressed the plastic further into his ear, scowling.

"Echo two to echo one! Elvis! _Do you read me_? Over."

Elvis could barely hear him and adjusted the volume on the radio….then….

"Roger. Read ya echo two. How'ed we do?"

"Target down boss." Spanner said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"Really good!" Elvis said grinning broadly. " _Nice work_. Over."

"Heavy contact outside cave perimeter. Over." Spanner further reported.

"No surprise there. Alright…bring it down. I will call in sit report and request extraction. Meet up calamari zero five niner. Over."

"Roger echo one. ETA three zero mikes. Over." Spanner said

"Roger that. Watch out for patrols. They'll be attracted to the noise like flies to shit. Over."

"Roger boss. _You_ be careful. Over."

Elvis laughed. "Always. Out." _Be careful!_ He could hear Georgie's voice seconding that statement in the back of his mind.

Xxxxx

"They're not done yet mate!" Jackson said over comms as he began to pick off insurgents one by one as they tried to creep out of the cave and maneuver through the scattered debris on the canyon floor. Finally, there was zero movement amongst the carnage. Spanner hand signaled his mates, then proceeded to detonate the C4. The planned explosion was set to bring the ceiling down and force the blast anteriorly on the opposite side of the mountain from where the SAS were positioned. Spanner counted down…."Three…..two…..one…. _Bam!_

Another burst of light and white vapors and crushing granite. The most striking thing visible to the three operatives was the plume of smoke and rock dust expelled from the posterior opening of the cave indicating that the network of tunnels were now sealed off. The once insurgent strong hold was no more…

The lads were soon on the move….south…their travels wary…..they were still in enemy territory.

Xxxxx

1410 Unknown location – Afghanistan

"Echo one to delta oscar. Do ya read me? Over."

Static…..static….. static….

"Echo one to delta oscar. Do you copy? Over."

Static….static…..static…

" _Fuck!"_ Elvis adjusted his earpiece yet again. He considered that perhaps the disruption in the atmosphere and his rock infested location may be hampering the transmission needed further south but he knew the enemy would be attracted to the recent commotion and hostile to say the least, so he had to be gravely careful.

"Echo one to oscar delta. _Do you read me_? Over"

Static…a warped sounding voice could be heard beginning to get louder over the static….

"Roger echo one. This is delta oscar. We read you. Over."

Elvis pumped a fist in the air. "Echo one reporting target down. I say again, target is down. Over."

"Acknowledge echo one. Over"

"Roger that. Requesting extraction ASAP. Over."

"Copy echo one. Extraction charlie? Over."

"Charlie calamari zero five niner. Over"

"Copy that echo one. Calamari zero five niner. Over"

"Affirmative. ETA to RV three zero mikes. Over."

"Roger echo one. Confirmed. Over"

"Echo one this is Colonel Fletcher. Well done! Over"

"Cheers Colonel. Over."

"I will dispatch to victor bravo. Prepare for extraction. Over"

"Copy sir. Echo one. Out."

Elvis looked at his watch 1425 hours. He took a huge swallow of water, then splashed his face. He had less than three zero minutes to get to the extraction sight. He guardedly checked his surroundings, then stood up. Those damn ribs still plagued him and he winced uncomfortably as he adjusted the ammo belt secured around his waist. He sucked in a deep breath, then released it slowly, forcing the pain away, then moved quickly, darting around rocks and then through the woods. The captain was vigilant ….he had to be….. he was in enemy territory.

Xxxxx

The medical transport had wheels down as Georgie and Najib swiftly moved forward to assist with carting the two injured soldiers into the hospital. Georgie squeezed Glynnis' shoulder. "Oh dear God, I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Me as well! It was quite the fuckin ride Georgie! Just short of makin contact with those bastards I tell ya!"

Georgie blinked furiously then focused. "What we got here?"

Gunshot wound to the pelvis multiple in fact. He was a bit wonky comin back. Dropped blood pressure and we ran fluids wide open as well as transfusions. Pressure is stabilized now but he is a worry. Number two gunshot wound to thigh, bad one…shattered the bone. He's in loads of pain and we've done our best to keep him comfortable but needs surgical intervention".

Najib assumed responsibility for the soldier with the leg injury as the medics transported these two men into the triage bay. The department was a mass of activity, dedicated men and women working together as a team to help correct the damage that war inflicts. There were physicians from several disciplines in the bay ready to examine, treat and or take to the operating room. Najib called out to Major Doctor Cooke, the teams orthopedic surgeon. In no time the young man was whisked away and Najib found himself now stood next to Georgie as he changed his nitrile gloves.

"Hi, my name is Georgie. I'll be taking care of you." She said trying to get the young man to respond as he became paler. "What's your name?' She coaxed, trying to keep in awake and responsive.

"Jjjjimmy." He barely answered.

She began to pump the blood pressure cuff and her eyes were pin pointed on the needle as the gauge began to drop….. _eighty over palp ….._

"Where are ya from Jimmy?" She checked the blood pressure again….. _Seventy over palp_.

"He's in shock!"

Two nurses appeared and made certain his intravenous was proper then hung additional bags of fluid. Upon the orders of the trauma lead physician they began to pump intravenous medications…..Georgie stared at his abdomen…..the gunshot wounds….

 _Contact ! Gunshot right abdomen! Need an ambulance!_

 _Her own words were coming back to haunt her…Elvis was unconscious. He had fallen back with such force! "Elvis!" She pulled his sweatshirt up and ran her hands under his back. When she withdrew her hand it was stained with blood. The bullet had gone through him….the pain must have been blinding….._

Captain Doctor Leindecker was there at the bedside. They were taking Jimmy to the operating room. Georgie had done everything she could. She knew Leindecker was a good trauma surgeon. It would be a wait and see. Georgie rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

 _How long ago was the air strike?_

Xxxxxxxx

1450 - Calamari zero five niner - Afghanistan

Spanner, Jackson and Spunky made it safely to the extraction site. The lieutenant looked around.

Where the hell was Elvis?

Xxxxxxx

Elvis was one kilometer from extraction. He had further to travel. As he made his way through a wooded copse, he thought he heard timber crackling, foot falls crunching down on fallen branches and twigs. He discreetly engaged his comms.

"Echo one to echo two. Over. Spanner do ya copy over?"

Static…..static…..static….

"Echo two copy boss. Where are ya? Over."

"Bein followed. Over."

"Location? Over."

 _"_ Crack on mate. Extraction imminent _._ _Get the hell out of 'ere_! Over."

"Boss! _Where are ya_?" Over."

"Lieutenant they'll be comin at ya. I can't compromise your position. _Get the team out_!. Over."

Spanner could hear gun fire…..

"Echo two to echo one do you copy? Over."

… _escalating gun fire….._

"Echo two to one…Boss! Over! _Shit!"_

…silence.

Jackson and Spunky stared at Spanner. Their comms were all synced. They heard the exchange. All three could hear the transport helicopter closing in. The whirlwind of the blades pulsating in the air…..


	26. Chapter 26 A Hero's Choices

**Thank you readers!**

 **Much love reviewers!**

 **Again, your comments mean a lot to me**

 **Keep on inspiring! xx**

 _ **O. K. …... Here we go...…...**_

 **Chapter 26**

 **A Hero's Choices**

1458 – Unknown Location - Afghanistan

The gunfire died down and it was eerily quiet. Elvis knew it was not over. They were waiting to see what he would do next…..if he were even still alive….that was one thing they did not know for certain. He had himself positioned with a good line of vision to their whereabouts. He estimated at least five of them, that was typical for their patrols and these woods would be crawling with hostiles. Elvis could hear the combat search and rescue helicopter and that meant so could the enemy. He squinted and peered intently through his rifle scope, scanning this way and that to assess the entire perimeter. The helo was getting closer and Elvis caught sight of movement on the left. He sharpened the lens on the scope as he dialed the image in closer.

"Fuck! I _knew_ it!" He hissed. "Ain't 'appenin mate!" He said coldly, slowly wagging his head. An insurgent crept away from the brush and Elvis could sense the others would provide cover for him. If he shot at the guy his position would be pinned. He watched as the man crouched down again and when he stood, was now armed with an RPG. Elvis' jaw clenched tightly…..that bastard was going to attempt to engage the helo. "The _fuck_ ya are!" Elvis seethed. He threw what some would call caution to the wind and fired a grenade in the enemies' direction and in so doing he was able to move out and follow the RPG toter. He advanced backwards, then cut off to the left in pursuit. His opponents showered the bushes and timber with bullets but missed their marks. The SAS commander was lithe and moved easily over the wooded terrain. He fought back the nagging pain from his ribs as he closed the distance between himself and the target. Now, each side alternated between being prey and predator. Elvis had no firm idea how many were injured by his grenade, but he had no time to reckon it. He _had_ to prevent the bastard from bringing down the helo and his men in the process. Elvis would absolutely _not_ allow his team to be captured…..or worse….be killed. Zero options here….. The enemy _had_ to be taken down. He tried to make radio contact with Spanner as he jogged along, but was having difficulty hearing if he was being read or not.

Two insurgents _had_ survived contact with the SAS commander, one now charging with the RPG, the other hell bent on bringing Elvis down.

Xxxxx

1510 - Calamari zero five niner - Afghanistan

"We _can't_ leave him here!" Jackson shouted as the helo began to hover overhead and descend.

"I _know!_ He _ordered_ us out!" Spanner shouted back.

" _Fuck_ the order!"

"If you get killed! He'll kill me and you all over again! _Now move_!" Spanner shouted vehemently, hating every word that came out of his mouth.

The combat rescue helo hovered as close to the ground as possible. The lads had to literally climb on board. It was far too dangerous to attempt extractions via rope or harness. The rescue had a narrow window of opportunity. The team _had_ to move quickly. Spunky climbed aboard first, no safer than the two on the ground and they all knew it. Jackson followed and desperately tried to make radio contact with his captain.

"Echo one. This is foxtrot three _do you read me_? Over." He shouted above the din of the whirling blades and engine. Spanner stood back as Spunky reached a hand down.

" _I'm goin after him!"_ He shouted and just as he was about to duck away, he was struck in the shoulder with a bullet and pitched forwards. Spunky and Jackson both lunged for him as a second shot struck his thigh, and just before he went down, his brothers in arms grabbed hold and hoisted him aboard. The transport gunner showered the perimeter with machine gun fire. Spanner was completely disgusted with himself and winced at the red hot pain in his shoulder. The pilot quickly began to elevate.

" _No!_ Ya _can't_ leave! _Stop!_! _Our boss is still down there_!" Spanner shouted with authority and desperation.

" _Turn this fuckin thing around_!" Jackson yelled.

"Sorry. _No can do_! Extraction time completed. _You guys nuts?_ It's a fucking _hot zone_ down there!" The pilot announced.

" _Who the fuck is in charge 'ere_?" Spunky yelled.

Spanner's eyes never left the ground. He hoped he would catch sight of Elvis…..

Suddenly the insurgent armed with the RPG made an appearance between the foliage.

" _RPG!"_ Spanner shouted . As the enemy hoisted the weapon onto his shoulder, and as the gunner repositioned to fire….the attacker suddenly dropped to the ground. The pilot tilted the helo and turned away.

" _No!" Go back!"_ Spanner shouted. He never saw Elvis but knew his boss was the one to bring the insurgent down…. _He saved their lives_ …..

The three SAS operatives heard the pilot's call back to base.

"Extraction complete. Need medic support ASAP on arrival. One injured. One MIA. Over."

 _One MIA!_ …The three elite soldiers pondered that and how they would get back to their boss….and mate.

Xxxxx

1530 - Unknown Location - Afghanistan

Elvis had no time to relax. He looked up and watched the transport fly away. The only comfort was knowing that his team got out alive. As far as he was concerned, he was in the shit. His hearing was still somewhat dimmed by the blast, but he knew he heard rustling amongst the foliage. "Nah. Today's not my day." He said and gathered his gear, eyes vigilant…it was time for escape and evasion.

Xxxxx

1545 - Bagram Air Base - Afghanistan

The medics had a brief respite in their day. No one had been called out for the last hour. They were enjoying light refreshments, feet propped on desks and a poker game was proving lively.

" _Scramble…scramble…..scramble_ … Incoming combat rescue, one bravo on board. ETA one click. Reported gunshot wound to left shoulder and left posterior thigh. Wheels down in ten."

 _Combat rescue!_ Georgie's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Was it Elvis finally coming home? She shot up from her seat and clutched her chest, then her hands came together prayerfully as her fingers touched against her lips. _Was Elvis the injured one?_ She all but pushed everyone else out of the way to get through the doorway and head towards the medevac helipad. Sargent Sanders appeared right next to her.

"Let someone else intercept corporal." He said.

" _What_?!" Georgie was taken off guard.

"Sit this one out."

Georgie's eyes narrowed. They both watched the helo touchdown as Najib and Glynnis made straight away to intercept. Georgie watched as two camo clad soldiers disembarked, their kits striking a chord deep in her heart. Those two soldiers, Glynnis and Najib carried a third person on a stretcher. He was bare chested and covered in a trauma blanket. For a moment Georgie relaxed and told herself she was mistaken. This was not Elvis and his team returning, there were only three men, until they came closer and she recognized Jackson and Spunky….her blood ran cold.

Then her eyes focused on the injured one…the beard!...It was Spanner! She began to tremble inside. _Where was Elvis?_ She ran to them. Sanders could not stop her…

 _"Where's Elvis?!"_ Georgie said grabbing Jackson's arm. He looked at her. She had never seen him like this.

"We're going back…." Was all he said. Reserved….quiet…..Jackson….but his eyes gave away his emotion. Georgie froze. Her hand dropped from his arm. Her head swiveled back towards the mountains…her beautiful face utterly stricken.


	27. Chapter 27 Missing In Action

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you for following the story.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews**

 **and comments. xx**

 **Have a great weekend!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Missing In Action**

1600 London, UK

"Our lads have done it! Mission accomplished gentlemen. Mukhtar has been neutralized!" Brigadier General Baxter announced with a flourish following his discrete communication from Colonel Warner. Those present in the War Room applauded the SAS' efforts.

"It is impressive that Captain Harte was additionally able to thwart an arms shipment." General Reardon said.

"Indeed." Baxter replied thoroughly pleased with the victorious outcome.

Jason Speers from M15 was present as well and was rapidly jotting down notes on a pad. He was relieved that there would be no further terror threats emanating from Mukhtar. He glanced up at Baxter and said, "I shall look forward to congratulating Captain Harte and his team upon their return."

The top brass were relishing their good fortune... and then….the Brig's phone pinged brightly on the table top. He saw the caller's identity… _Dave Warner_. He immediately took the call.

"Baxter." The lively conversations in the room continued as the Brig's visage became grave.

"Are you _certain_?" He pulled away from the table and stood, then turned away. A few sets of eyes in the room were on him. Clearly smoothing was amiss. "Alright. Evans is gone correct? Probably back in Hereford…Right. Keep me posted. I _will not_ tolerate a man left in the field! _Get him out of there!"_

With that said the call ended. All eyes were on Baxter. "Gentlemen. I regret to relay to you that Captain Harte is reported missing in action. The team was successfully extracted with one injured, but the commander is still out there."

" _Captured?!"_ Reardon ventured to ask with concern.

"Negative to our Intel. MIA at the moment. They have an idea of his whereabouts. He brought down a hostile attempting to RPG the helo whilst he was still on the ground. He never made it aboard the transport."

The room became quiet…a stark contrast to the earlier revelry. "We will be sending recon in to locate him if he does not make contact with Bagram."

Major Ollie Knots took it all in. Everyone else in the room was shocked. Knots was wondering _how in the hell Elvis Harte as going to get himself out of this one?_ He agitated his pen in his hand and glanced at his watch.

Xxxxx

1630 – Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan

"So he _missed_ the transport." Georgie said as she was sat across from Colonel Fletcher. Captain Leindecker and Sargent Sanders flanked her.

"Affirmative." The colonel responded.

"How is that _possible?"_ Georgie pleaded.

"Corporal…" Leindecker warned.

"No. That is a valid question." Fletcher said. "Captain Harte was not able to make the extraction time. But, he was able to take down a hostile armed with an RPG. He saved his team and the extraction team in the process. Downright brave I would say."

Georgie's head bobbed. "But he was _left there_!" She said, the despair punctuating her every word. Her blood pressure was ready to go through the roof she was so angry.

"Corporal, a little less…"Leindecker chided, waving his hand.

Georgie stood up. She was not having any of this. "Begging the colonel's pardon, sir." She said completely ignoring the captain's reprimand. " _Why_ did they not wait for him?"

"The helo was under attack." Fletcher replied in measured tones.

" _No!_ He reportedly _neutralized_ the attack! _He was there_! _He had to be!_!"

"Understood corporal, and I am well aware that Captain Harte is your husband, but the pilot acted responsibly under the circumstances."

Georgie wanted to throttle him. Yes. A part of her perfectly well understood the military reasoning, but her heart was _crushed_ not knowing what was happening to Elvis. Was he captured? Had he been injured in some way? No one knew the answers, and the not knowing was torture. She knew what Elvis was like. He was tenacious, he would never give up. He was persistent. "Has he made _any_ contact with command? She asked trying to reconcile how he could still be out there and not do so. Fletcher leaned forward, he was not a cold man. He felt for Georgie. He knew she had to be in agony with worry.

"Take some time corporal. I will let you know if he makes contact."

 _If_ …That word almost stopped her heart. Georgie stared down at him. All other eyes in the room were on her. Sanders eventually cast his gaze down. He really felt bad for her.

"I appreciate that sir. But it is better for me to keep busy. Do my job." She pressed her lips together and nodded curtly. She was rallying…..pulling herself together. The wall if ice began to surround her. The only one who can break through that barrier….is Elvis.

Xxxxx

1700 London, UK

Captain Charles James was more than happy the lecture was over. He was obligated to attend and he did so, but the speaker went on and on about what seemed like mindless drivel. He was set to deploy to Syria and his thoughts were more focused on what he needed to sort getting his section properly prepared. Fingers was back, following his failure to proceed with Selection and had been ordered to return to his unit. The captain had loads on his plate. He was pensively stood at the lift, tapping papers in his hand when…

"You there! James!"

That _voice!_ His eyes closed, lids pressing down hard as he was approached. _What could this arsehole possibly want?_ He thought. Charlie curtly turned towards his interruption.

"Major."

"So glad I met up with you captain."

"And why is that sir?"

"Awful news is it not?"

"I don't follow." Charlie said warily and peeved at the same time. He did not have time for riddles.

"Oh….excuse me then. Perhaps you have not heard. Elvis Harte was reported missing in action."

Charlie felt as though a bucket of ice water had just been tossed over him. "What did you say?"

"Hartes missing. In Afghanistan of all places!" Knots answered with a sniff, then looked at his watch. With feigned sincerity he said, "Got to go, else I will be late for an appointment. Carry on captain."

Charlie watched as Major Ollie Knots cockily walked down the hall…..primly pulling on his shirt cuffs…..proud that he had dropped a bomb on the unsuspecting captain. He knew Charlie and Elvis were best mates.

Xxxxx

1745 Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan

"I hate this administrative bullshit! I'd rather be in the OR." Leindecker said reaching for a bottle of whiskey from behind a pile of books. He gestured for Georgie to sit down.

"Nah. I'm good sir."

Leindecker gave her a knowing eyeful, relishing the many ways her response could be taken, and he smirked. She wanted to slap it right off of his face.

"That's an order corporal. Stop being such a hard ass will ya."

Georgie stared at him. She really wanted to talk to Spanner, not him. Leindecker reached for two glasses as she grudgingly sat down.

"Care to join me?"

"No."

He looked at the label on the bottle. "Not your type?"

"In more ways than one sir." She shot back, giving him that Georgie Lane glare.

He smirked again. "How long you two been married?"

"One year and three months."

His brows raised as he took a sip from his generously poured tumbler. Georgie watched him disapprovingly. "Najib said you were a fine surgeon." Her face was saying he was a disgrace.

"Well, it is my passion." He said taking another swallow.

"Do you always drink before cases sir?"

His eyes locked on her. "This is my _down_ time corporal." He said completely belting back the remainder in his glass.

"Why am I here sir?" She asked tightly.

"You are here for me to, one, counsel you on your impudence with the colonel and two, to let you vent further about your feelings." He said propping one foot, then the other onto his desk top.

"Was I impudent sir?"

"Well, you were…shall we say….combative."

"I was just trying to find out _why_ my husband was _left alone out there!"_ She tried to control her agitation.

"I know. Perfectly legitimate in my opinion." He said pouring another round into his glass.

Georgie glanced at her watch. 1800 hours. Apparently no contact yet from Elvis. She twisted the watch on her arm.

"You're tough." Leindecker said leaning back and taking a sip.

Georgie's left thumb began to toy with her wedding band.

"How long has he been SAS?"

"Longer than I've known him."

"And that would be….?"

"Does it matter? He's a seasoned soldier and captain. He's been at it years sir."

Leindecker studied her intently. "Now _that_ is badass!" He said laughing, taking a sip.

"Sir?"

"SAS. Those fuckers mean business!"

"Have you ever been in combat sir?"

"Nope. I just do the repair work. Call me crazy, but I love it here."

Georgie squinted and sat back. "You _love_ it here sir?"

"Shocking isn't it? Yeah. I learn a lot on these tours and take valuable information in trauma care back to the States. The medical care here is exceptional. Corporal it's _my_ form of combat. I work to keep our troops alive. It defeats the enemies' intentions."

Georgie absorbed that statement….and rather liked it. She had a startling thought that perhaps Elvis would like it as well. She could almost see the two of them hashing out their philosophies over a pint or two. Leindecker just needed to stop with the provocative nonsense. But Georgie reckoned he probably knew that already.

Xxxxx

1830 Unknown Location , Afghanistan

Elvis had made considerable progress south of the extraction sight. His main objective was to do just that. He knew that one bastard was still out there and probably rallied reinforcement for the chase. He had swung his infrared device periodically during the jog, firmly believing the base would send drones to help locate him. His hearing still felt plugged and he could not discern the subtle humming overhead, but he knew they were there. It was disheartening that his attempted radio call earlier failed to go through. At the time he had to _move!_ His undercover persona would not hold up here. Despite looking like an insurgent, they now were probably thinking he was an Afghan friendly with the Allied Forces and that meant they would have absolutely no mercy for him. At the moment he paused to hydrate. Daylight was waning and he needed to determine where he would bed down for the night. He scanned his perimeter and crouched down, pulling out the CSEL radio to check his coordinates and send up another infrared signal.

Xxxxx

1845 – Bagram Air Base, Afghanistan

"Are you certain?" Colonel Fletcher said to Comms Specialist Taylor.

"Yes sir. We picked up an infrared signal trailing south. It was intermittent and had ceased, until now."

"Show me." Fletcher said peering closely at the computer display.

"It was first noticed here…and again here…..and here. Then it stopped. Now it appeared again." Taylor said looking up at his colonel.

"Match it to the grid map specialist."

"Yes sir." Swift fingers glided over the keyboard as Fletcher positioned his arms across his chest. The details on the screen indicated movement south of the extraction sight.

"It's got to be him." Fletcher said.

"The captain sir?"

"Affirmative. Make certain _all_ frequencies are open."

"Roger sir."

Fletcher glanced at his watch 1900 hours. It was nearing sunset. The temperatures would be dropping. "Get me Colonel Warner."


	28. Chapter 28 Leave No Man Behind Part One

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you again readers and**

 **those who take time to share comments.**

 **I enjoy hearing from you! It helps to know**

 **how the story is being received.**

 **Hopefully everyone will receive their alerts.**

 **The last time I posted there seemed to be a delay.**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Leave No Man Behind**

 **Part One**

1945 - Unknown Location – Afghanistan

Elvis was able to bunk down between dense foliage in the plastic bags he used as a sleeping bag. Between the two layers he had stuffed leaves to provide some level of insulation. It was bloody cold, but that was fine. He was trained to endure the elements and he was still alive. He could not build a fire and give up his location to the enemy. His only nourishment was a protein bar. He carried two…..now he was down to one. His canteen was half full. Based on his assessment of his coordinates, he was one half day away from Bagram Air Base…that is as long as he continues on foot. He knew an air rescue would be too dangerous. The insurgents would anticipate Coalition Forces attempts to extract him. Elvis was knackered, he would not lie. He made certain he was prepared should he be discovered. All of his weapons were nearby. He cradled his carbine close to him. All he had to do if they found him…..was thumb the safety off….and down every last one he possibly could. His eyes slowly opened and closed…and as he surrendered to sleep's embrace….his left thumb toyed with the strikingly absent wedding band on his ring finger….It was like a solace to him…."Georgie." He whispered softly… "I love ya." _Never let me down again_ Elvis pressed his eyes closed. "I never will."

Xxxxx

2000 – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

"The insurgents will anticipate the extraction." Warner said over comms to Fletcher.

"Affirmative. Yeah. But I think we have a way around it Dave."

"I'm listening."

"There are Coalition Forces embedded within decent proximity to the infrared signal we picked up. We could deploy a patrol to Harte's location and intercept." Fletcher said, walking forwards and backwards in the Command Center.

"Else we could send a Special Reconn team in." Warner said, rocking back in his chair.

"Acknowledge. But that would cause a delay unless they are already on the ground."

"Agreed. They are not."

" _Really_ need for Harte to make contact so that we can confirm it indeed _is_ him." Fletcher said taking a hefty swallow of coffee. "It is believed he did attempt a radio call shortly after the extraction but it failed."

"It _is_ Harte. _Trust me_ on this Hud. That soldier is one persistent son of a bitch."

"Well, all of our frequencies are open. Should he attempt to be read…we _will_ pick up."

"Roger that. One way or another Hud we _have_ to get him out of there!"

"Agreed. And just one or two other concerns here Dave."

"Go on."

"Were you aware Harte's wife is here at Bagram?"

"Fuck sake! Are ya sayin she is there!? On Base?"

"Affirmative." Fletcher said with a half chuckle. "Involved with RSM."

"She is aware of his status then?"

"Yes. Fully."

"Shit! Well…..this has not reached a point for any sort of compassionate leave."

"Uh, yeah, negative. Do not think she will want to leave Dave. Rather imagine she will _not_ leave Afghanistan without him. And, his SF boys want back in. They're chomping at the bit."

"No! That would entail a flight risk as I know you know. They are to stand down at this time."

"Roger Dave. Had that very same conversation with them and they did not look convinced.

"They are a fucking loyal lot!"

"Any chance one has any piloting experience?" Fletcher just had to ask.

There was silence…..tangible silence…Colonel David Warner was at a loss for words….somehow he was remembering Elvis telling him a good mate was applying for a piloting license a while back.

Xxxxx

1630 – London – UK

Charlie could not wait to walk through the door to his accommodations courtesy of the MoD. He dragged a hand down his face, tossing the key card onto the night stand. After plopping down soundly on the side of the bed, he released a frustrated sigh. He so wanted to take Knots out back and shoot him. That rat bastard had no idea what _real_ combat was, why he barely made it through drills at Sandhurst. Leastways that is the way the stories about him are told. You were taught to be a leader, but first you had to be a team member and be able to do the grunt work together. It was ingrained in you to know what it truly meant to have each other's backs. Knots never wanted to work and definitely was not inclined to help anyone but himself.

 _Harte is missing in Afghanistan of all places_

Charlie hated Afghanistan, vowed he would _never_ go back there. But if he were not set to deploy to Syria with his section, Charlie would without a doubt be on the first transport out to search for his mate. He looked down at his hands, squeezing fingers into tight fists as his gaze moved to stare at the floor.

Sandhurst….Charles James and Elvis Harte were cadets at the military academy together and the friendship that developed between the two of them was solid. Elvis was the younger of the two, earthy and cheeky as all hell. Charlie was refined, a proper English gentleman. Those differences complimented their similarities. They both wanted to be officers and they both came to work hard. Charlie smiled as the memories flooded his mind…..

 _The lot of cadets were sat around polishing their dress shoes. The end product had to be perfect. It was a drill…..one of the many, many drills and although it seemed mundane to what the cadets were really wanting to experience, these seemingly unimportant details would prove valuable down the road._

" _Oi! Ya missed a spot 'ere mate."_

 _Charlie was summoned out of his concentration by a swift elbow to his arm by the chatty Londoner._

" _Come again?"_

"" _Ere, right 'ere….look….." Elvis said pointing. "Looks like a scuff to me."_

" _Pay attention to your own work." Charlie replied but could not help taking a closer look himself. Damn it! The kid was right._

" _Put a little spit on it mate. Works every time." Elvis said with a wink._

 _Charlie eyed him and watched as Elvis applied his own advice and his shoes were gleaming._

" _It's all mad. Ya could starch and press yer uniform til it stood on it's own and they'll nail ya on the fuckin shoes every time!"_

 _Charlie grinned. "Sounds as though you've been down that road before."_

" _Once. At's it." Elvis said with an exaggerated shrug._

 _Charlie sat back and took a hard look at his platoon mate. Elvis could have let him go and fail the inspection….but this Harte character saw a weakness and offered to help. As mundane as polishing dress shoes for parade….. Elvis did not want his teammate to fail…he would not leave him behind._

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose, pulled out his mobile and quickly punched in the numbers that would connect him with the love of his love. He had to tell Molly about Elvis. She will be equally devastated. He hoped she would be able to make contact with Georgie. Dear Lord, Charlie had no idea if she had even been advised as yet.

Xxxxx

2100 - Bagram Air Base - Afghanistan

Georgie walked slowly through the infirmary. She had no part in Spanner's medical care and that was best. She never saw Jackson or Spunky after their initial encounter. Those SF boys would be involved in debriefs and whatever else covert operatives do after a mission. It was always a mystery to her and she was even married to one. She knew Spanner was stable. Although his wounds would keep him down for a bit, he would mend nicely. He was her only connection to what _really_ happened with Elvis. If he was asleep, that would be fine she reckoned. She would just try again tomorrow. The lights were dim and as she approached she noticed Spanner still had a small lamp on at his bedside. When she was just steps away she noticed his eyes were shut. _Shit!_ _Oh well._ She reached above him to turn the light out and Spanner's eyes shot open.

"Don't."

She heard him say and pulled back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake ya."

"No worries Georgie. I wasn't sleepin."

"How do ya feel? Can I get ya anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, you're not _exactly_ fine, yeah?"

"And neither are you." Spanner said blandly.

Georgie looked at him hard. She could see the distress in his eyes.

"No. I'm not fine. Not by a stretch." She said standing alongside of the bed. She knew she could not blame Spanner, but somehow his eyes told her he did not agree. She gingerly pulled a chair closer, not wanting to wake anyone else. "What happened?" She asked in hushed tones.

"I can't tell ya." He answered, staring at her, eyes pleading. The mission was covert.

"Look. You and I both know that is bullshit under the circumstances!" She whispered harshly.

"It's _not_ bullshit Georgie and _ya know it_!"

" _What I know_ …..is that my _husband_ is missing. I don't give a toss what rank, what branch, any of that _bullshit_ see, because he is my _husband_ and he was _left out there_!"

Spanner stared at her but really wanted to get out of that bed and head out after Elvis. He had no intention of ever leaving his boss behind out there.

"It was a hot zone Georgie. Elvis knew it. He _ordered_ us out!"

Her heart stuttered. It was suddenly hard to breathe. That meant Elvis knew they were in the shit. He would do anything to save his team.

"I tried Georgie. I was headin back to reinforce him and was hit. If he hadn't downed the RPG we would all be dead."

Georgie sat there. She knew what Spanner told her was the truth. They were all devastated by the turn of events. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Spanner had to look away. He knew how deeply they loved each other. She swiped at the moist trails on her cheeks, but was stoic as stone.

"I can't lose him." She all but whispered. She could hear Jackson's voice… _we're going back!_ Georgie began to wonder how she could stow away on the transport that would send in the rescue team.


	29. Chapter 29Leave No Man Behind Part Two

**Hi everyone!**

 **Hope your weekend was well spent!**

 **Thank you readers and most kind**

 **reviewers! Love your input and comments.**

 **A bit more angst in this chapter but …..**

 **these mates are solid. As are Georgie**

 **and Elvis :) x**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Leave No Man Behind**

 **Part Two**

1645 London, UK

"I thought ya weren't callin till 1900 hours luv. Is everythin alright then?" Molly asked sensing a concerned tone in her husband's voice.

"Actually. No I'm afraid." Charlie said as he abruptly stood and began pacing about.

"Wha's 'appened?"

"Heard a bit of mad news today."

"Wha? Tell me Charles." Molly said. Charlie could hear the anxiety in her voice as well as their baby gurgling in the background. It was obvious Molly was holding the little one, and his brow creased.

"Elvis is MIA in Afghanistan." He all but blurted out.

"You're _jokin_ ….right?"!?"

"I am not I'm afraind."

"Well….. _when? How?!"_

"Reported today apparently. Probably covert. I never even knew he was out of the country!" Charlie said pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _For fucks sake_! Do they think he was _captured_?!" Molly asked with escalating concern. Elvis was like a brother to her.

"I have no clue Mol. I heard about it from that tosser Knots. _Dammit!_! That bastard almost wet himself he was so excited to tell me Elvis was in the shit!"

"I 'ope ya gave em a mouth full of knuckles!"

Charlie chuckled. "Would have like to have, mind."

"Does Georgie know?"

"I…..do not know."

"Well…I 'ave to ring her!...O _h shit!"_

"What?"

" _She's_ in Afghanistan!"

"Wait….What did you just say?"

"She told me a month or so ago she was goin on a RSM tour to Bagram Air Base."

"Ah…bloody hell! Alright…yes, please contact her if you can and extend my concern. I am departing for Syria in two days, else I would be out there straight away searching for Elvis!"

"I know ya would Charles. Elvis would do the same for ya. I'll let ya know when I get through to Georgie."

"Alright." He could hear their baby son cooing.

"It's daddy. Say hi to daddy…"

"Hi baby…love you. Be good for mommy." As much as his own child lifted his heart, Charlie felt awful. He could not imagine Laura's life without her father and he thought about how Georgie had talked about the children she and Elvis would have together.

There was a gap of silence…..Molly tenderly touched her child's face. "Elvis is his godfather Charles." She said sadly, thoughtfully.

"Indeed he is." Charlie said, hoping fate would favor his best mate. He dragged a hand down his face and stared out the window. Elvis was resilient, but he would be outnumbered.

Xxxxx

2145 Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie walked towards the barracks with a heavy heart. She felt like she was on autopilot…..feet simply carrying her along….her mind not completely in tune with reality. Her thoughts were focused on Elvis and her eyes ventured to scan the mountains in the distance. He was there! _Alive_! He just _had_ to be! _Please Elvis…please make contact!_ She was startled when her mobile trembled in her hand. She squinted at the screen. It was Molly! Georgie quickly accepted the call.

"Molly!"

"G! Hey!"

"Wait a sec." Georgie said as she gained access to the barracks and made way to her private area. "Alright. Sorry."

"Hi!" Molly said trying to sound upbeat.

"Hi you!"

"I 'ope I didn't wake ya or anythin."

"Nah. Wide awake actually."

"Georgie…I'm callin cause Charles heard a bit of news today."

"News?"

"About Elvis." Molly said guardedly, hoping she was on track assuming Georgie already knew.

"He heard about Elvis?" Georgie asked haltingly, then it became difficult for her to speak further. Molly pressed her eyes shut. The conversation was beginning to remind her of when Georgie and Elvis' first wedding collapsed and Elvis went missing for an entirely different reason. This time it was life threatening. She blew out a deep breath and decided to get to the point.

"Yeah. About him MIA."

"MIA…..thank God he doesn't know any more than I do."

"What are ya sayin?"

"They're not reporting him _killed_ in action or _captured_!... Mols I'm goin _out of my mind_ with worry!" Georgie's voice escalated in pitch as she broke down and began to sob. Molly's heart tightened, if only she could reach out and console her mate with a hug. She could not even imagine how she would react to Charles missing in her life.

"Listen G. I don't want to sound cliché, but they'll find him. Ya know Elvis, he won't take no for an answer."

"There was a fire fight Mols. The lads did something to roust a hornet's nest. They'll be swarming all over the _fuckin place_! Georgie whined , she was so distraught. At least she felt comfortable breaking down with Molly.

"What about the other lads?" Molly asked, not knowing the full extent of the situation. Georgie took a moment to compose herself.

"Uh…they're fine. Spanner was wounded, but patched up and will heal nicely. Jackson and Spunky are well."

"So _they_ _could_ venture back for him!"

"Uh…it doesn't seem like anything has happened as yet. I don't know…..Fuck Molly I'm thinkin about going after him myself!"

"Right, and end up in the nick! They'll court martial yer arse for certain!"

Georgie laughed…just a little. "I would be in hotter shit if Elvis found out, yeah?"

"Nah, he'd break ya out!" Molly returned, trying to brighten the conversation.

"Yeah….he would." Georgie nodded and blew her nose. The tissues were like shreds in her trembling fingers. She sighed deeply, then released it with staggering breaths. The sorrow began to well again.

"Charles is deploying to Syria but wants ya to know he would do _anythin_ to help. _Please_ Georgie let us know if we can help in _any_ way."

"Pray."

There was a lapse of silence as Molly took in the enormity of Georgie's despair. She could hear her sniffling.

"Just pray. I don't want a life without him Mols." Georgie's sobbing stabbed at Molly. The alternatives to Elvis not being rescued were unconscionable and Molly's eyes began to well…then spill over onto her cheeks. Her own husband would be gone in two days.

" _I can't lose him Molly_." The soft crying Molly heard bore into her heart as she hugged her infant close to her chest and kissed the top of his head. _Oh Elvis…please be safe_ ! she prayed.

Xxxxx

0400 - Unknown Location – Afghanistan

Elvis awoke with a start! Was he emerging from a dream or had he actually heard something? His posture was frozen in place, but he felt as though his ears were moving like an insect's antennae trying desperately to discern if in fact the enemy was approaching. He was savvy to realize wild animals were yet another issue he had to contend with. It was still dark and he doubted the human element was responsible for his current concern. He looked at his watch cautiously tented beneath a cupped hand. The indiglo light revealed 0410 hours. He heard no rustling, no footfalls…but he could not completely rely on his hearing acuity. His ears still felt strange. He decided to attempt to make contact with Bagram again. This time he would use the CSEL radio's pre-defined messages and send his GPS coordinates. Blind in the darkness, he dared not use his voice to radio for help.

Xxxxx

0420 – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

There was a sound knock on Colonel Hudson Fletcher's door. He shot bolt upright and threw the standard green blanket aside.

"Yes. What is it?" He bellowed.

Airman Wiley Combs shuffled his feet outside the door of his commander's private quarters. "Pardon the interruption sir. Specialist Taylor dispatched me sir. Said he needs you at the Command Center ASAP! Sir. We 've had contact from Captain Harte sir."

Suddenly the door flew open and Fletcher was shrugging on his shirt, then buttoning it as he pushed passed the airman.

"Good work Combs!" He said as his pace quickened and the young soldier had to dash to keep up.

Xxxxx

0445 – Unknown Location – Afghanistan

Elvis shrouded the radio as he patiently waited for a response from Bagram. He was not the most patient person, in fact, was impatient by nature, but years in the SAS taught him that each moment was a gift. He learned a long time ago not to wish his life away. The odds were against him getting on friendly soil any time soon and almost impossible to do so alone. He could have headed towards Batoor's village, but then he would bring the hostiles along with him. Elvis would never compromise those innocent villagers. He hoped that someday he could communicate with the Afghan elder and thank him for his hospitality and see how Rayi had gotten on with the family. Elvis never regretted saving the poor lad. That was something about the mission he could talk to Georgie about. She loved children and would be pleased with his actions. He closed his eyes and could see her beautiful face…it was a brief moment of peace.

The screen on the radio lit up!

 _Read you echo one….location confirmed over._

Elvis grinned. The texts were received. He had a life line! The message shot adrenaline through his veins.

 _Acknowledge delta oscar. Over._ He pressed send with renewed vigor.

 _Whiskey five one three in proximity. Will RV at echo one location for intercept. Over._

 _Echo one acknowledge. Wait out. Tangos in area. Over._

 _Roger echo one. Drones confirm Tangos less than one click from your location. Over._

 _Acknowledge oscar delta. Will advise immediate compromise. Over._

 _Roger that echo one. Hold tight._

 _Roger that. Out._

They were sending a ground patrol to intercept. Elvis knew there would be another fire fight. He checked his remaining ammo and smirked as he wound the beige material around his head. He needed to lay low and hold tight. He carefully removed himself from his plastic sleeping bag and hunkered down, pulling vegetation on top of his head. The beige material blended in with the rock and soon he was all but invisible.


	30. Chapter 30 Hold Tight Part One

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating..**

 **Had a couple fab weekends with friends and family**

 **whilst I was working on this chapter...**

 **then when I was ready to post - my computer**

 **was destroyed after a storm...**

 **so now - back for more adventure..and romance :)**

 **Thank you readers and thank you so much for all the comments.**

 **The stories will still be coming...xx**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Hold Tight Part One**

0500 – Bagram Air Base - Afghanistan

Jackson and Spunky filed into the Tactical Command Center. They had been summoned by Colonel Fletcher for a critical briefing prior to the morning situation report. Unfortunately Spanner was not able to attend, or properly said, not permitted to attend as he was deemed temporarily out of action. If he had his way however, he would have hobbled there. He was gutted of course and plotted a myriad of ways he could possibly involve himself in Elvis' rescue. It took Jackson to help him realize how futile his plans were, and ultimately Lieutenant Thompson gave in to his side-lined status.

The two SAS soldiers ordered to attend glanced at each other. This briefing obviously had something to do with Elvis, else they would not be in the room. Several officers joined the group and once everyone was settled in, Colonel Fletcher took the floor. Everyone stood to attention.

"At ease. Morning. Right to the point, we have had contact from Captain Harte this AM."

" _Yes!"_ Spunky muttered, slapping his team mate on the back.

Jackson smiled, "Let's crack on then."

"We are working through the logistics of the interception in the field. It is acknowledged that extraction by air would be far too risky at this time. Se we are deploying a patrol to support Harte and get him the hell out of there."

"Ground support, sir?" From who?" Jackson piped up.

"Coalition forces are embedded near Harte's location. They are on the move now as we speak."

"Not Special Forces?" Jackson asked, his tone dead serious.

Fletcher paused and stared back at the sniper. He knew the two SAS operatives wanted in to help their captain. "Negative Sergeant. Boots already on the ground will do the job. To import SF or Special Reconn would take too long. We frankly _don't_ have that kind of time! Drone surveillance indicates the insurgents are on the move, making headway towards Harte's location."

"Fuckin bastards!" Spunky mumbled.

"How many boots? Sir." Jackson asked coldly.

"Ten men are on their way."

Spunky's eyes slid to his team mate. Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, then dropped his hand clearly agitated. " _And_ they know he's dressed in Afghan gear right?"

Fletcher paused and sucked in a deep breath…his eyes bore into Jackson.

"Colonel, there can be _no_ mistakes here. Boss _looks like an insurgent_! The patrol _has_ to know one hundred percently who they are looking for!"

Fletcher glanced from Jackson to Spunky. His face registered _nothing_ ….but inwardly he was screaming _fuck!_ _That's right!...Harte was undercover, he infiltrated the insurgent's camp!_

"Specialist, get me Lieutenant Stockton!"

Xxxxx

0615 – Unknown Location – Afghanistan

Dawn was in full swing as light filtered through Elvis' perimeter. He was fairly confident he was safely concealed and decided for now just to hold tight. His support needed to be able to lock onto his location. He tried to stretch out his muscles a bit and winced as those damn bruised ribs flared. _Fuck!_ He knew one or two had to be fractured. Pazir's face floated across his mind.

" _Fuckin prick!"_ Elvis mumbled to himself. He looked at his watch, 0620 hours. He twisted his neck this way and that to work the kinks out. His stomach was growling as he fiddled witht the radio to make certain the encrypted frequencies were open. The support unit will attempt to make contact and he had to be prepared. He pushed the plastic ear piece into place, hoping his hearing acuity had improved. Elvis opened and closed his jaw and swallowed several times in an effort to pop his ears. He was anxious to get moving…the longer the delay….the closer the enemy would advance. Beyond the mountain range, there was wide open space. For him to attempt traversing over open ground would be suicide. That was never his objective or mission, despite what that arsehole Evans expected of him. Elvis did his duty. Mukhtar was neutralized under his command and an entire insurgent cell was eliminated. The fact that he garnered intel on an arms shipment was fucking gravy. He looked at the time again, 0630 hours and reckoned it would take approximately one hour for the support unit to reach him. Elvis pulled out his binoculars and scanned the perimeter. Where in the hell was that bloke who was following him? Unless he fell off of a cliff along the way, he still had to be on his tail. Elvis looked through the high-powered scope of his carbine, slowly moving it side to side, keen to any nuance of activity. There was absolutely no movement caught by his eye.

Xxxxx

0630 – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie was sat in the general mess nursing a brew. _What would today be like?_ She mused. If it were a Sunday morning back in Hereford…..she and Elvis would be side by side on the sofa, she checking family Facebook and Instagram updates…Elvis reading the newspapers and both just relaxing and enjoying some precious down time together. They did not need to speak. Just being close to one another was all they really needed. Eventually….they would end up with Elvis lying back, Georgie lying over him as he massaged her back and neck until she was limp.

 _No on ever touched her the way Elvis did….no one ever loved her the way Elvis did…_

Georgie sniffed and scrolled through her mobile gallery. She loved every single picture of Elvis she looked at… _no one ever looked at her the way Elvis did…_

"Corporal Harte."

Georgie was whisked from her romantic melancholy as she noticed Airman Combs stood next to her. The inquisitive expression on her face spurred him to further state, "Colonel Fetcher requests to speak with Corporal."

Her eyes widened…. _I'll let you know if he makes contact._

Georgie quickly backed out of her gallery and stood up. "Yes. Of course." She responded. In no time she was stood face to face with Bagram Air Base's Commanding Officer. Her heart was skipping…she tried to control her breathing….what news did he have to share about Elvis?

xxxxx

"Corporal."

"Sir." She swallowed hard.

"I told you I would let you know if we had contact from your husband."

"Sir. Ya did, yeah. Sir."

"Have a seat Corporal."

Georgie wanted to vomit but clung to _any_ hope that her beloved Elvis was alive and had indeed made contact. Fletcher studied her. He could see she was a strong woman and one who deeply loved her husband.

"I am pleased to report that Elvis made contact with us this morning via CSEL text."

Georgie's eyelids slammed shut as she rode the emotional tide of Fletcher's revelation.

"We have sent a ground patrol to support and extract."

Georgie swallowed hard again, trying to force down any emotion. "Thank you sir."

"We are not out of the woods yet. You _must_ know that?"

Georgie looked up at him and nodded. "I do know that. But he's _alive._ "

"That is all I can share at this point. For now we wait out."

"Roger sir. Thank you sir."

"Corporal."

"Sir?"

"We are doing _everything_ we possibly can to get him back safely."

"I understand sir."

"You should be proud. He is an exceptional soldier."

Georgie nodded and bit her lower lip. "He is…..more than you know sir."

Xzxxxx

0740 – Unknown Location - Afghanistan

"Echo one, this is whisky five one three…..do you copy? Over."

Elvis was studying movement through his rifle scope when he heard the call. He maintained his weapon system in position as he responded. "Roger whisky five one three….read ya. Wha's your location? Over."

"Zero point five clicks captain. Over."

"Direction? Over."

"South west Juliet four and locked on your location. Over."

"Copy whisky five one three. I'm sightin movement north of your location at zero three five four….watch your backs mate. They're crawling in like snakes. Over."

"Copy that." Lieutenant Barry Stockton acknowledged, then redirected members of his platoon to move right and cover the coordinates Elvis provided concerning the advancement of the insurgents. The remainder continued on.

Elvis watched intently as subtle foliage disruption could be seen. The amount of activity indicated _more_ than one out there. Suddenly birds took flight and Elvis thumbed the safety off of his carbine. He peered through the scope, dialing slowly to sharpen his visual acuity….then..

 _Bingo!_ _There_ he was! _The tail_ walking right into the middle of the cross hairs. Elvis blinked once and as the target was dead center…..he double tapped with precision that easily brought his follower down. "Ere ya go. One down….Ya should a stayed home mate." He said chambering another round. He could vaguely hear a flurry of gun fire in the distance.

Static…..static…static

"This is whisky five one three. We have contact at zero three five four. Over."

"Roger that! Same 'ere. We're in it now mate!" Elvis replied. He was excited to be in action but was extremely focused.

On the other end, Stockton's brow creased. This was no small task. He was a seasoned U.S. soldier and had experienced several tours in Afghanistan. His ten man platoon consisted of individuals with a range of war exposure from minor to full throttle. The platoon crept through the wooded area, weapon systems poised to engage the enemy. Without warning, hostile shots rang out and the men dove for cover.

"Echo one, we are approximately fifty-five meters. Experiencing heavy contact on right flank. Over."

"Copy. They have eyes on your breach of the area. They're out to play hard today. Over."

"Roger that." Stockton said as even heavier fire was taken on the right. _"Clear to the left!_ _Move!_ Stockton shouted. "Nolan and Banks….move extreme left and position in with the primary!"

"Roger sir." Lance Corporal Nolan acknowledged and the two moved swiftly through the bushes. Elvis could hear the orders over comms and was vigilant to cover their approach. The two soldiers maneuvered around rock and tree trunks in a cover and run pattern. Nolan was just shy of securing himself behind a tree when he pitched forward and went down.

" _Fuck!"_ Elvis snarled through clenched teeth and sighted in the direction of the lethal fire. He saw the bastard crouched low to the ground behind a thick tree trunk. Elvis squeezed the trigger and the once deadly threat was eliminated. He smirked and chambered another round. He had to be accurate…..he had to conserve ammo because there was no telling how many were out there and how long this would go on. Elvis could see the private hunkered down, uncertain as to his next move in the process.

"I'll cover you now Nolan" Elvis heard him say and knew he had to get him out of harm's way.

"Listen in private. This is echo one. I'll cover ya. On three…haul yer arse my way. Copy?"

Banks was surprised to hear Elvis' voice over comms but…."Yes sir."

"One…..two….. _three!_ Elvis fired a volley of cover as the private moved quickly, but he panicked as the hostile fire whizzed past him. He was just seven meters away when he took a shot to his body armor and tripped, unfortunately leaving himself wide open to take a second bullet to his anterior shoulder. The hit to his body armor knocked the air from his lungs and he began to crumble. Elvis reacted instantly and rammed his carbine against his side and literally shot the damn thing from his hip as he swiftly moved to grab the kid by his armored vest and drag him safely behind the rocky cover. He had practically emptied a full magazine and muttered a string of expletives. He could hear heavy gunfire exploding all around and knew they were deep in the shit. If the platoon was not as close as it were, he would call in for air support to suppress the enemy. Elvis grabbed the personal med kit from the back of the private's war belt and began to stuff the shoulder wound with gauze. The wound was a gouge if anything, certainly not a heavy bleeder and it not require a tourniquet, although Elvis reckoned he would be in some measure of pain. The lad was still trying to get over the shock of a bullet to his chest and looked down at the blown out fabric on the vest.

"Keep breathin!" It's a sure sign yer still alive!" Elvis said packing and wrapping dressing gauze around the wound.

"Fuck! It _hurts!"_

"Don't think about it!"

"yeah….don't think about it… _shit!"_ The private whined as Elvis pulled the bandage tight to control the bleeding.

"Wha's yer name private?"

"Banks….Richie Banks."

"Well Richie Banks, can ya shoot with one arm then?"

Banks laughed incredulously between dramatic winces. Granite dust and sparks hit the air as more insurgent fire descended on them. Banks' eyes watched the foliage behind them ripped to tatters by bullets, then his gaze flew to Elvis. This SAS commander was _something else_. He looked like the enemy, yet was the one they were sent to rescue. He was tough and surprisingly calm. They were in a fire fight and this guy was expecting him to use his weapon system whilst injured. "Are you a medic _too_?" Banks asked, wondering what this SAS guy would get up to next?

Elvis half-smiled. "Nah. But I know one quite well."

"That right?"

"Yeah. Married to her."

Banks looked down at Elvis' handiwork then watched perforated tree branches fall to the ground. Elvis sensed the fear in him. There was no place for fear here. You had to turn fear into aggression. Fear had to become your _will_ to survive. Elvis had trained days….months….to control fear in combat. In the SAS you had to dare fear away. You _were_ the storm.

"I'm bein serious 'ere. They ain't goin away anytime soon. It's just you and me pal."

"Whe…where's Nolan?"

Elvis made direct eye contact. "He's down." He answered somberly, jamming more gauze between the armored vest. Banks suddenly became mute. Elvis grabbed him by the vest and propped him up against the rocks. "Reload!" He ordered, pulling a magazine from the soldier's belt. Banks was stunned by the revelation that his team mate had been killed. Elvis pulled a magazine from his own war belt and shoved it up into his carbine and as he chambered a round, quickly got to his feet and crouched between the rocks, peering through his scope. Banks watched him. Elvis shot off double taps as though the rifle was an extension of his body. _Jeez!_ The young soldier thought.

"Get a _move_ on private! They ain't waitin for an invite!"

Elvis watched Banks struggle, but the lad was putting his best effort forward.

"Hello…this is echo one…whisky five one three, do ya read me? Over."

"Whisky five one three copy. Over."

"Listen in. Have on KIA and one wounded, but he can still fight. Wha's on yer end? Over."

Banks' head snapped to Elvis and he wiggled to get himself even more upright when he heard the call.

"Seven strong. One wounded. Escalating contact emanating from zero three five four. Over."

"No surprise there. Alright…we need a diversion so we can pull away. What was the plan for extraction? Over."

"Humvee at golf seven niner to FOB. Over."

"Uh…that ain't gonna happen. They already 'ave that quadrant fucked up. Over."

"Roger echo one. What do you suggest? Over."

"Toss grenades at 'em and you boys head south. We need to localize 'em and create a patch of distance. Over."

"What's _that_ going to accomplish captain? Over."

"Room for air support Lieutenant. Over."

" _What?!_ Negative! _Negative!_ Command determined air extraction was too risky, Over."

"I'm talkin about a _strike_! Unless you're gonna sprout wings anytime soon or become invisible…the only way out of 'ere is _air support!_ Two apache helo's ought to do the trick. Get them in 'ere and riddle the fuckin shit out of these bastards, else this entire op is goin home in body bags! Copy _that_?"

Lieutenant Stockton's jaw clenched like a vise. The SAS commander was right. They were fucked. They succeeded in locating their primary but were in an almost impossible situation to extract him.

"Fire off grenades Lieutenant and head out. RV in ten. Over."

No argument…..no compromise.

"Roger echo one. Out."

Elvis could hear the explosions popping not far away. He looked down at Banks. The lad was struggling to manipulate his weapon system into position in an attempt to shoot with his uninjured arm.

"Here, hold up." Elvis said crouching down and adjusting the rifle sling so that Banks could hold the weapon properly. "Lucky ya didn't get hit on yer shootin side, eh?" He said with a lop-sided grin. Banks just looked at him. "Here, come on…..sit up…..now keep yer head down and sight the weapon. They'll be comin at ya from that angle." Elvis said, tapping him on the helmet. Banks shuffled into a less than comfortable position and resigned himself to the fact that this was the most comfort he would find under the circumstances.

"Ya got this?" Elvis asked as they were peppered with gun fire again. Banks looked over and nodded. His stomach was in knots, but he knew he had to give his all and began to return fire along with his new commander. Elvis was methodical. Banks was trying to wipe out the entire perimeter.

"Slow down mate. How many mags do ya 'ave? Shootin leaves ain't gonna help."

"Yes sir." Banks said scrunching his face in pain as he moved to reposition himself.

Static…static…static…

"Echo one this is whisky five one three, we are on your doorstep. Over."

Elvis grinned. "Come on in boys. Is a bit hot for my liken so let's finish this."

Lieutenant Stockton and the remainder of the platoon finally made their approach towards Elvis and Private Banks.

"Captain Harte?"

"Indeed."

"Lieutenant Stockton."

"Pleased to meet ya Lieutenant, and grateful as well."

The two briefly clasped hands then Stockton eyed Banks. "How are you private?"

"Fine. I'm OK sir." The young man answered but looked to Elvis for a reaction.

"You 'ave a fine soldier there." Elvis said and Banks tried not to smiled. He knew he liked this guy from the get go.

"Nolan was killed sir." The young soldier said sadly.

"I know." Stockton replied as his eyes watched two platoon members carry his body into the fold of soldiers. "Whisky five one three to command. Over."

"Copy whisky five one three. Over."

"Primary recovered but we are engaged in heavy contact with targets. We are locked in at Juliet one three five four. _Impossible_ to exit per plan. We have one KIA and two wounded bravo. Over." Stockton reported.

"Status of primary? Over." Fletcher inquired.

"I'm fine Colonel. We need air support to bring these targets down, else we'll be surrounded in one half hour. You'll never get a transport in to extract the wounded. Over." Elvis replied unabashedly.

Fletcher stood to full height and stared down at the grid map. They will all be lost if he does not send in air support. Elvis' voice crackled over comms again.

"I reckon a couple apaches could do the trick sir. We can pound them for a bit and hold 'em back but we need that fire power! Over."

Fletcher knew it was only a matter of time they would be overcome. Drone surveillance confirmed everything the two in the field were reporting. "Your _exact_ location captain."

Elvis proceeded to relay the coordinates as Fletcher gave the order to send in two apache attack helicopters to intercede.

Xxxxx

0915 – Bagram Air Base - Afghanistan

Jackson and Spunky were on their way to the infirmary to check on Spanner when they saw helo pilots and crew sprinting towards the tarmac. It could have been any call to arms, but there was an unsettling sense of urgency about the whole scene.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Spunky moaned.

"Shut up!" Jackson replied and glared at the activity.

They both were stood watching as two apache attack helos came to life.

"You weren't serious about me flying one of those were ya?" Spunky said, lifting his sunglasses up briefly as he eyed the action.

"Well, it's completely out of the question now isn't it?" Jackson replied stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Ya think it has to do with boss?"

"That's what I'm thinking." Jackson said, hating that the two had been held back from the rescue.

Xxxxx

0915 - Unknown Location – Afghanistan

"We need a measure of distance from the fuckers _and_ hold 'em back. Get these blokes out of 'ere." Elvis said gesturing towards the wounded. "Give me two and we'll stone wall 'em whilst the rest of ya head south. Scour the area for a safe place the MERT can land."

"Roger captain." Stockton said, pulling additional grenades from his belt and handing them over to Elvis, who in turn grinned as he took them and said, "Cheers!" Stockton watched Elvis plant the additional grenades into his war belt. Private Banks reached a magazine up in the air, motioning for Elvis to take it. The SAS commander nodded and slid the full mag into an empty space on his belt.

"Get movin! See ya in Bagram." Elvis ordered nodding at Stockton, then motioning for his two companions to head back into the brush with him…They had loads of work to do.


	31. Chapter 31 Hold Toght Part Two

**Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you readers and lovely reviewers xx**

 **I appreciate your comments and support .**

 **Cautionary note: This chapter is _intense_!**

 **It contains combat violence.**

 ** _But don't forget_...I absolutely love Elvis. **

**Chapter 31**

 **Hold Tight**

 **Part Two**

0930 – Unknown Location – Afghanistan

Stockton watched the backs of the SAS Commander and the Lieutenant's best soldiers eventually disappear from sight as they bobbed and weaved in between timber and rock. It was an odd scene, the contrastingly clad men heroically working together side by side.

"What are ya thinkin sir?" Corporal Gunner Jones asked, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I think we need to get moving Jones." He replied, never taking his eyes from the vanishing trio.

"Let's go!" Stockton ordered and the platoon members fell in to begin their journey further south, carrying the remains of Lance Corporal Jay Nolan. Banks was able to walk, but his shoulder hurt like all hell. As he walked, he thought about Captain Harte. He knew he would never forget him. Nolan had never met _anyone_ quite like him. Harte saved his life. He almost stared at nothing as he walked, then realized the crazy SAS guy would expect him to be locked and loaded. The other wounded warrior, Private Tom Bartley, had taken a bullet to his ankle and hobbled as his team mates took turns helping him along.

Xxxxx

0945

Elvis had instructed his two team mates that he wanted to pick off every peripheral target they could before moving in to seal off their advancement. It was a mad idea, but the only way the others could make it out. Corporal Leon Stegman was on the right, Lance Corporal Jeremy Tate came up the middle and Elvis flanked on the left. The three were silent…they moved with measured caution. Each step brought them closer to contact and adrenaline was just about seeping out of their pores. Elvis wished _his_ team was with him now but that was not the case. He was grateful for how things were going thus far and wishes were not about to keep him alive.

There was an unspoken trust here. These soldiers, without a single doubt, had each other's back.

Elvis stopped as a chill ran up his spine and he thumbed off the safety on his weapon system. He engaged his comms. " _Hold_ …..Incoming ten o'clock." He raised the carbine up and sighted the target's approach and any additional appearances. There were none. "Lone scout fellas."

"Echo one….have one at two o'clock. Over." Stegman said.

"Clear otherwise?"

"Affirmative."

"Their jobs _end_ now. _Engage!_ " Elvis drew his weapon system up and in a blink the tandem shots were fired and the encounters were over. The improvised unit remained immobile until Elvis determined it was safe to advance. The SAS Commander surveyed their surroundings with his scope. Stegman and Tate did likewise. "How's it lookin fellas?" Elvis queried.

"Clear." Tate responded.

There was a significant pause from the right that concerned Elvis. Then…..

"Echo one….I have two at one o'clock. Over." Stegman said over comms.

" _Take them_!" Elvis ordered.

Stegman fired and downed one but the other ducked away. The corporal was just not fast enough. " _Fuck!_ " He spat out. "One of em is heading your way Tate!"

"I see him." Tate said, sighting his weapon system.

"You got him?" Elvis threw in.

The insurgent started to run laterally and Tate tried to follow along with his sight, he popped off a shot that clipped his target in the collar bone. The strike caused him to trip and an arm hung limply at his side, but he kept moving…..heading straight towards Elvis. The SAS Commander was stood calmly waiting for him. When the target saw Elvis, he was stunned and abruptly stopped…not certain if this man was friend or foe. Elvis shrugged. "End of the line mate." He said in Pashto, then squeezed the trigger. "Alright, we're clear on this end. Update? Over."

"Clear." Came the response by two.

"Let's crack on!" Elvis ordered and the three began to close in.

Xxxxx

1000 – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Spunky plopped down in a chair as Jackson paced forwards and backwards along the side of Spanner's bed.

"Boss called in for air support?" The lieutenant said dryly as he observed his team mate wear out the floor with his pacing.

"It would seem as such." Jackson said, he was _so_ agitated.

"Did the colonel mention any of this?"

"Nope." Spunky replied.

"So we don't _really_ know where the apaches are headed?" Spanner asked looking repeatedly between the two.

"All we _know_ is that they sent a platoon in to support and extract. That's it" Jackson said as he finally stopped the incessant pacing.

"I have a _bad_ feelin Spans." Spunky said, tilting the chair back and rocking repeatedly.

"Will you just _shut_ your gob?!" Jackson barked.

"That's _enough_ you two! Gettin shitty with each other accomplishes nothin!" Spanner said, now regretting even more so that he had been hit and unable to help his captain. "Have either of ya talked to Georgie?"

Jackson and Spunky looked at each other and negatively shook their heads.

"Well I quite imagine Fletcher told her Elvis is alive." Spanner said, racking his hair back.

"He _has_ …"

The three men were stunned at the sound of her voice, then her appearance standing in their midst.

"Are ya privy to anything?" Spanner asked after his startle subsided.

"Nah. No I am _not_." Georgie replied, moving in closer and sitting down on the end of the bed. "I know a platoon was sent in. I thought maybe you lot had more intel." She said, slapping her beret in her hand.

"We know nothing more." Jackson said.

Xxxxx

1015 – Unknown Location – Afghanistan

Elvis and the lads were on the periphery of a small band of insurgents. The three were poised low and well hidden by foliage. Elvis strained to hear the conversation taking place amidst a huddle of four. He whispered cautiously over comms.

"They're wonderin where the scouts are and waitin for reinforcements. Over."

"Copy echo one. What's our move? Over." Stegman replied over comms.

"Alright. All call signs on me, sync that?"

"Affirmative."

"Copy."

"Gotta be _quick_! _Don't_ hold back! When we're done, they'll never know what hit em. Copy?"

"Copy."

"Standby." Elvis said as each man readied their weapon system… then …. _"Engage!"_

Elvis fired first, swift and precise, then silently crept away moving to his next target. His head was bobbing rhythmically to a tune inside of his head as he downed another target. Tate and Stegman were decent marksmen and no one escaped the ambush. Their actions however, brought down a shower of bullets from the opposition's approaching reinforcements.

" _Grenades!"_ Elvis ordered and all three sent the projectiles hurling through the air exploding anything in their path on contact. The result was smoke, cinders, timber and chaos.

Xxxxx

Stockton and company could hear the engagement. He thought twice about moving about face and supporting Elvis in the fire fight. But he knew he had to get the wounded to safety. They were meters away from the pick up location. He could hear the apache attack helos approaching and hoped it would not get any worse. He received a radio call from the medevac. They were nearing the location. Stockton had sent a man out to survey the landing sight to make certain it was safe for the medics to land.

Xxxxx

Elvis darted through a stand of shrubs and skidded to the ground on his side, wincing as the bruised ribs flared. The amount of adrenaline surging through him numbed the pain however as he threw himself onto his front to take down a target running towards him.

Tate was nearby. Elvis could see him out of the corner of his eye. The lance corporal was attempting to reload when he took a hit to his left upper leg. Elvis sighted the shooter and brought him swiftly down, just as he heard the approaching attack helos. Elvis grinned and eyed Tate on the ground. He could see that the soldier was moving his arms. He also spied an insurgent moving in to complete the kill. The target never saw Elvis. He was easily taken down. The SAS commander got onto his knees and moved to check on Tate. He noticed the gunshot would and grabbed for a medic pouch from his war belt. The wound was a bleeder and Elvis wrapped a tourniquet around the leg, blood staining his hands as he worked fast. Tate was trembling from pain and the sight of his own blood. There was just so much.

" _Hold tight_!" Elvis said, working furiously to control the bleeding and trying to pay attention to their surroundings as well.

The attack helos were producing devastating results and hopefully further contact would be minimal.

"Ya OK? Yeah?" He said to Tate as he crouched down and grabbed him by his body armor and dragged him out of sight. Tate was pale and there was nothing more Elvis could do. "Stegman. Do ya copy? Over."

Static…static….static…

"Copy echo one"

"Make yer way thirty five meters. Need to meet up. Tate was hit. He's out of action. Over."

"Roger. On my way. Over."

Elvis looked around and pressed more gauze down onto the wound. As Stegman was nearing Elvis could see an insurgent trailing him. "One on yer back! _Get down_!" Elvis said quickly reported over comms. As Stegman dropped Elvis stood quickly and took the shot. Stegman was safe and got to his feet. However, another insurgent appeared at nine o'clock to engage Stegman and as Elvis swung around he was caught in the crossfire. The SAS commander jerked violently, then spun backwards and down. Stegman quickly fired at the target and they began a tight exchange back and forth. Tate could not believe Elvis had been hit. There was nothing he could do. He was hidden behind rock and the insurgents could not see him. This is not the way he wanted to see this end. They had been so successful in holding the bastards back. He could hear footfalls and knew it was not his team mate. He looked up and could see appearing slowly over the top of the rocks, the barrel of an AK-47. The barrel was moving in closer overhead. The target was moving in and heading towards Elvis. Tate pulled out his pistol and tried desperately to control his trembling hands. As the target passed him he squeezed the trigger, striking him in the back of the neck. The target promptly fell to the ground like rag doll.

Stegman finally made it to Elvis and Tate. " _Fuck_ man. What _happened?_ "

"Check him Leon! He hasn't moved." Tate said beginning to gasp.

"Captain? _Captain Harte_?" Stegman said not certain in what manner the captain had been injured. He could see that his head wrapping was bloodied and he was lying on his side.

He was breathing.

"Whisky five on three, this is whisky two. Over."

"Copy whisky two. Over."

" _Bad_ situation sir. Captain Harte is down. So is Tate. Over."

" _What?! Down meaning_?"

"Well Tate is alive, he was hit in the leg. The Captain looks like he took one to the head. Over."

" _Is he alive_ corporal?"

"Affirmative sir.."

"Hold tight. Do not touch the head cover. If you can, keep him on his side. Do not take that material off."

"Roger sir. Yeah….yeah…he's still breathing."

Stockton knew the medevac was moments away from pick up. "Sergeant Miller. You stay put with these two and the others. Johnson and Pearson on me."

The three headed back to Elvis and company's location. No man would be left behind. Least of all their primary.

Xxxxx

1045

Glynnis and team were on board the medical transport. They were preparing the equipment that they needed to handle the injuries that had been relayed to medevac command.

The helo was in flight and Glynnis watched as they were carried over the mountain range. _Desolate_ country she thought as they began to hover. The pilot received clearance that it was safe to land.

Xxxxx

Elvis was motionless. "Stegman do you copy? Over." Stockton said over comms.

"Roger sir."

"Location corporal?"

"Juliet five one zero eight. Over."

Stockton's unit breached the location just as the apache attack helos were headed back to base.

He assessed the two injured men as Thompson and Pearson assumed guard positions along with Stegman.

"Alright. We need to get these two out of here ASAP!"

"How can we do that sir? They'll need carried out of here!" Pearson said.

"There was a clearing several meters back. If we can get them there I think a transport can touch down there."

" _Let's get them movin_!" Stegman said. He refused to have this end badly.

"Command. This is whisky five one three. Copy? Over."

"Command copies whisky five one three. Over."

"Need medevac extraction at Juliet five one zero eight _ASAP!_. Over"

"There should be medevac extractions operational as we speak lieutenant. Over."

"Roger that sir. But we now have _two alpha_ and we're losing time. Over."

Xxxxx

1030 - Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie and Najib found themselves once again on the tarmac to intercept the incoming wounded. They could see smoke rising up from the mountain range. Georgie worried her lip about Glynnis going back into a potential hot zone…. _but even_ _more_ …..she worried about Elvis. She picked at her fingernails and was not certain if she wanted to laugh or cry remembering, _"No stunts Elvis!_ " and his lop-sided grin as he said, _"never."_ Did this call have anything to do with his return? Najib came close and hesitated at first, but then touched her shoulder.

"It will be a long day Georgie. Go easy on yourself."

Her eyes looked up at him and she vaguely smiled. There would be no comfort until she saw and touched Elvis.

"Scramble…scramble….scramble….." Came the call overhead.

Georgie and Najib exchanged glances. It had gotten worse!

"Georgie! Najib! Let's go! We're on this call!" Sargent Sanders bellowed.

The two medics dashed towards the revving helo. They donned flight gear and helmets. Georgie was stoked. She loved being in action and out there providing emergency medical care. Once on board they began to sort equipment.

"What do we have sir?" She asked, prepping intravenous solutions.

"Two alpha – one gunshot wound to the head, the other upper leg. Massive bleeder. Will need transfusions ASAP."

"What of the head injury?" Najib asked priming lines for the transfusions.

"Wheels up!" The pilot announced over comms.

"Details unknown at this point. Sounds non-penetrating but his head was wrapped and they kept it that way to help control bleeding."

"Why was his head wrapped?" Georgie asked puzzled, looking at Najib then back to Sanders.

"Afghan garb apparently. Don't know. He's our _patient_ now." Sanders replied and turned away to activate the monitors.

The medevac was in the air and tilted north towards the mountains. The remnants of smoke from the attack could still be seen dissipating into nothingness. Georgie had an odd feeling and gripped the edge of her armored vest.

Xxxxx

Glynnis and her team had both injured soldiers secure on board. Neither were identified as Captain Elvis Harte and she was happy for Georgie's sake. Her counterpart was heart sick after the discovery that her husband was MIA. Perhaps these men had nothing to do with the rescue.

"How ya doin soldier?" She said to Banks.

"I'm OK ma'am. I got wrapped up pretty good by the captain."

Glynnis paused as she checked underneath the field dressed wound. "Did you say _captain_?"

"Yeah. Captain Harte. We were sent in to get him."

"Well where is he?"

"He went back in after those bastards so we could get out." Banks said.

Glynnis' eyes widened, "Oh dear God." She all but whispered.

"He's _something else_!" The private said.

"I quite imagine he is." She said, busying herself applying clean gauze and wrappings.

Xxxxx

The medevac neared the clearing designated by Stockton.

"Are we clear down there Lieutenant?" Sanders quired over comms.

"Affirmative Sargent. Ground was swept. We have a narrow window of opportunity though. The enemy have been suppressed but there could be stragglers. We need to move. These guys need to get out of here _now!_ " Stockton said looking up at the hovering transport.

It was the golden hour when the wounded required immediate medical care to enhance their survival. Georgie could see a huddle of men in the brush, two were lying on the ground, as the pilot began the descent. "Wheels down in three…..two…one."


	32. Chapter 32 Hold Tight Part Three

**Happy Sunday Everyone!**

 **Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you to those who have left**

 **reviews and comments!**

 **It always means so much x**

 **The contents of this chapter are really what**

 **drove this story. I loved writing Elvis in action**

 **along the way and always knew this moment**

 **was going to happen. I hope you like it and the**

 **soundtrack for this chapter is:**

 **"Hold Tight" by Madonna.**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Hold Tight**

 **Part Three**

1100 - Parwan Provence - Afghanistan

The medics felt the helo touchdown… stones and debris flying around until it settled in. The onboard gunners were hypervigilant for any need to engage the enemy.

 _This was a hot zone !_ The risks were high for the wounded and the rescuers.

Lieutenant Stockton began to approach as Sanders and Najib jumped out dragging two carriers behind them. Pearson stayed back with the wounded as Stegman and Johnson met up to help with the carriers. Georgie's heart was pounding….This _had_ to be where Elvis was. They viewed the carnage from the apaches on the way in. Spunky and Jackson were convinced _he_ had called in the air strike.

Eventually the two wounded were hauled on board. First, the Afghan. Georgie's eyes flew all over him as she helped settle him in, immediately checking his vital signs. His clothing was filthy and she could not see his face. As the second was brought on board, her eyes scanned the uniform. He was not Elvis. This man had sandy colored hair.

See ya in Bagram!" Stegman said to Tate, who was barely conscious at this point. "Take good care of the captain." He said to Sanders. "He saved our lives!"

"Will do." Sanders said as Stegman backed off.

"Thanks guys!" Stockton said, ducking away as the medics secured their patients before lift-off.

" _Let's go!"_ Sanders ordered and the blades accelerated…..debris once again littering the air as they heard "Wheels up!" over conms.

It was difficult to work with the noise and vibration but the medics knew exactly what to do. Sanders assessed both as Georgie and Najib worked on trying to get intravenous lines going. He had no idea who they were transporting. Medic Corporal Ted Wallace was on standby for further direction from his Sargent.

"Georgie, you and Ted handle the head. Najib we need to get the blood going on this one." Sanders ordered. Everyone fell into place. Wallace looked to Georgie for direction as he began to assess for any lower extremity injuries.

"Alright. Get him trauma naked. We gotta see what else may be goin on. Yeah?" Georgie ordered.

Immediately Wallace began to cut away at the man's clothing as Georgie carefully assessed his head covering. It was saturated with blood and most of it had dried at this point. What little she could see of his face was dirty and bloody. The fabric clung to his forehead and chin. His blood pressure was a bit low, but stable. She began to carefully pour saline onto the fabric in an attempt to loosen the dried blood and at least determine the extent of injury. Meanwhile Wallace continued to cut away at the clothing. Eventually, the shirt was completely gone and Wallace began to cut through the concealed weapon garment.

"Interesting.." Wallace said.

"What?" Georgie asked as she was busy trying to work on the head covering.

"Didn't know they used conceal and carry gear." Wallace said

Georgie looked down and saw the garment cut away, exposing the man's chest and abdomen. Her mind was playing tricks, wasn't it? She thought the man's body reminded her of Elvis. She shook her head and continued to moisten the fabric, now able to gingerly begin to unwrap it…very….slowly. Her eyes glanced back at the man's exposed front. Then she noticed the scar on his right abdomen. She felt a warm flush rush through her and looked down at his face then turned her head to look at the other patient. Her heart began to thud in her chest as she saw the Lance Corporal patch on his discarded uniform. _Take good care of the captain. He saved our lives!_ She heard echoing in her head.

The noise inside of the helo grew intense as Sanders and Najib almost lost Tate, but were able to stabilize him. Georgie moistened and unwound more of the fabric until she could see his entire face. The man's features were marred by blood, sweat and dirt. With steady hands she forced his eyelids open and flashed torch light to make certain his pupils were stable, then she began to moisten gauze and wipe the blood and grime away from his face…...and she almost collapsed on top of him!

" _Elvis!"_ She cried out and lovingly cradled his head in her hands. Then her medic instincts kicked in. "Do a blood sweep! Make certain he has no other injuries!" she ordered Wallace.

Sanders froze when he heard her cry out. "What the _fuck_? Wallace, get over here." He ordered and Georgie's helper exchanged places with the Sargent. As Sanders hurriedly changed gloves he noticed Georgie had tears in her eyes as she carefully checked what little she could round the exposed areas of Elvis' face and head. It could not have been a penetrating injury else he would not be as stable at this point. But he was still unconscious.

"What's happening Harte?" Sanders shouted over the din of the engines.

" _He's Elvis!"_ She choked out.

" _You're fuckin kiddin me ?!"_

" _No!"_ She said as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Alright..Get the hell out of there!" He ordered.

" _Please_ sir….Let me!" She pleaded.

" _Move!_ _Corporal!"_

Georgie backed off. Her eyes flitted all over Elvis' body and she began her own blood sweep. There was nothing. The only bleeding was from his head injury. She did notice, however, the markings of a large fading bruise on his left torso. She carefully palpated the area and determined that there were no rib fractures. She repeatedly looked up and watched everything Sanders was doing.

"I think it's a graze." He finally said. Georgie felt the constricting band begin to loosen from around her heart. "We'll know more once we get him to trauma bay and can CAT scan him. I don't want to do anything else with this head warp."

"Roger sir." Georgie said

"Medic command. We're incoming with two alphas. One in shock from blood loss, now stablilized. The second, gun shot to head, probable graze, but needs STAT CAT scan on arrival. Over."

"Medic command copies. Over." Najib locked eyes on Sanders then looked at Georgie.

Georgie grabbed Elvis' hand and squeezed it close to her chest, then slid herself next to his head, gently touching his cheek. She leaned in close to his ear and said, "I love you" then kissed his cheek. As she leaned back, she felt his hand trying to squeeze her's.

" _Oh dear God!"_ She murmured. "Elvis can you hear me?"

She watched his face and hand. "If ya can hear me ….squeeze my hand…"

It seemed like she waited a millennium, but finally…..Elvis' fingers began to wrap around hers. It was a soft squeeze but he was responding none the less. Georgie sighed a breathy laugh to release her tension.

"He's responding!" She announced.

Sanders and Najib both closed their eyes in relief. Sanders was still silently chiding himself for pulling Georgie onto this rescue.

"It is well Georgie." Najib said smiling.

They were nearing the base and the medics needed to prepare the patients for landing. Georgie covered Elvis' body with a trauma blanket and whilst she was immobilizing his head she noticed his eye lids were fluttering and eventually they partially opened. He looked bewildered and she moved along side him so he could see her face. She watched to see if he would recognize her. He blinked drowsily, then made eye contact with her. She waited….he stared at her…..

Does he have amnesia? She wondered, scrunching her brow. He blinked several more times …..

then said…..

"Georgie…"

She was so relieved she felt light enough to float right out of the transport.

"Yeah! Yeah…it's me…" She leaned in to kiss his forehead.

Elvis became restless and grabbed for the head covering, trying to pull it off and sit up.

"No…no..no…no! Elvis No! You're alright! Everything's gonna be all right!"

He fought briefly, then needed to lay back. "My head hurts…" He started to say, trailing off drowsily.

"I'll get ya patched up." She said smiling, tucking the blanket around him, kissing his forehead again. She looked up and saw they were moments from touching down at Bagram Air Base. It had been months…..but now she and Elvis were together again. She heard Stegmans' words repeat inside of her head….. _he saved our lives_. Georgie lovingly looked down at the man who meant the most to her in the whole world.


	33. Chapter 33 Primary Recovered

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thank you for your interest and concern as to my recent absence.**

 **Sadly, we lost our youngest dog to an aggressive form of cancer.**

I **t was totally unexpected and quite sad.**

 **I plan to keep writing Elvis and Georgie stories as long**

 **as I can and as long as your interest remains.**

 **I am always touched by your reviews/comments and private**

 **messages. xx**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Primary Recovered**

1130 – Bagram Air Base

An entire MERT was stationed at the tarmac to intercept the rescued wounded. Tate was drawn out first as he was most critical. The attending physician in the group quickly assessed, then hurried along as the carrier was whisked through the doors to hospital. Georgie jumped down out of the helo to help extract Elvis. There was absolutely no way she would be kept from accompanying him to the trauma bay. He was stable, but the full extent of his injury was still unknown until they scanned him. He was tough, but this would set him back a step or three. He was blending in and out of consciousness. That concerned Georgie, but, he was still responding appropriately.

As they entered the bay, Charge Nurse Captain Roxanne Lowery called out.

" _Hey_! Is he a POW or did Afghan Forces OK him being treated here?"

"Neither." Georgie responded as personnel gathered around to help transfer Elvis to a bed.

"Excuse me corporal?"

"He's a British Officer." Georgie replied as she helped to stabilize Elvis' head whilst he was moved over. Lowery quickly paced to the scene.

"He's Captain Elvis Harte." Sanders interjected as he entered the bay.

"What's with the head cover?" Lowery asked as she assisted with the transfer as well.

"Special assignment." Was all Sanders offered. Georgie was trying to get Elvis to relax. He was floating in and out of consciousness, waking to awful bright lights, that to him, were blinding, and a throng of people around the bedside.

"Where…..am…..I…?" He asked, trying to pull the head cover off again.

You're in hospital. These folks are taken care of ya." Georgie said, _crumbling_ inside, seeing her love like this….but in control, doing what she does best.

"Georgie…." He said, reaching a hand out, hoping to lock onto hers.

"Yeah…I'm here. I'm _right_ here Elvis." She said, taking hold of his searching hand, calming his confusion. He wrapped his fingers around hers and squeezed hard as if trying to gain some stability.

"My head hurts _fuckin bad_!" He said, blinking furiously and seemingly disoriented.

"I know babe…. _.please_ …relax. You're gonna need a scan." She said gently stroking his arm.

"…..Scan…" He repeated, trailing off but never letting go of physical contact with her.

"Any idea what blood type he is?" Lowery asked as Elvis had no uniform with identifying patches.

"A negative…and he's allergic to penicillin." Georgie replied easily, stroking Elvis' bare shoulder.

"He _told_ you all of that?" Lowery said as the team continued to assess Elvis and take blood samples.

"They're married." Sanders responded and reached to grab hold of Georgie's arm. Lowery gave him a steady stare and abruptly tilted her head, indicating it was time for Georgie to go.

Meanwhile, Captain Leindecker was across the room. He had just finished examining Tate and ordered him STAT to surgery. He could not help but notice the activity taking place around the bed across the way. He watched as personnel wheeled Tate off, then took a second gander at Georgie. He had heard Sanders announce that the patient was Elvis Harte. He was impressed Georgie was as controlled as she was…albeit concerned about her husband. _That_ guy was a true warrior. Leindecker had heard the story from Banks when the kid first reached hospital.

Elvis squeezed Georgie's hand again and closed his eyes, trying to ride the wave of pain away. She could feel his discomfort in her heart and caressed his cheek.

"The scanner is ready." Lowery announced. Georgie looked up.

"Come on. Time to go. He's in good hands." Sanders said. Elvis drowsily looked at him, then to Georgie. He squeezed her hand again, then let go.

"I'm alright. Go on." He said.

She hesitated, then leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you." He replied softly, tightly. She knew he was in pain. She could see it in his eyes. Elvis would not admit to pain or weakness to anyone….but her…and now he was trying to comfort her. Georgie gazed at him as she watched the staff pull on the bed and as he was drawn away from her, Elvis lifted a thumb in the air signaling he was fine. She smiled as his bed was taken around a corner and he was out of sight.

"It won't take long." Sanders offered.

"I know."

Leindecker came to stand next to her. "Take a breather. He would want you to."

She looked up at him.

"He's a fighter and you know it. I suspect you'll be more worried about keeping him down than what they find on the scan."

Georgie had to grin at that. "Good call doctor."

" _You_ are officially off duty Corporal Harte. _That_ is an _order._ " Leindecker said, giving a head nod to Sanders, then he walked away.

"You heard the captain. There's a wait area just outside of the bay. They'll come get you when he's cleared."

Georgie nodded and gave Sanders a grim smile. As they walked along togther he said, "I'm sorry Georgie. I had no idea Elvis was one of the wounded. I would have _never_ had you on that rescue."

"I know sir. They didn't report identities in the call. I've seen Elvis injured before….but not like this." She said, holding onto her resolve to remain stoic.

"He's a _lucky_ man." Sanders said simply. Not wanting to detail the obvious of what the outcome could have been. Georgie looked at him.

" _I'm_ the lucky one Sargent."

Sanders studied her, slowly nodded his understanding of the response, then looked at his watch. "I need to debrief on the rescue. Especially with Special Forces involved. I'll check back in later."

"Understood." Georgie said, digging into a pocket for her mobile.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you sir."

"Good deal. Hang in there. He _is_ in good hands."

Georgie pressed her lips together and nodded slowly. Sanders left her and she began to pace forwards and backwards, finally releasing a heavy sigh. She paced some more then….

 _What time is it in the UK_? … She quickly punched her speed dial.

"Hello?... _Georgie?!"_

"Mum! Yeah! It's me!"

"Georgie luv is there word of Elvis? We've been worried to bits!" Grace said.

Georgie found herself backing up against a wall and sliding to the floor. "Yeah mum….we found him."

"Oh my God! Is he alright then?"

Georgie slammed her eyes shut and felt all of the anxiety peak and drain out of her. "Yeah mum. He's OK…injured….but OK." She did not feel comfortable giving too many details as yet. She had no details herself really. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Are _you_ alright Georgie?" Grace asked, concern flavoring her voice.

"Yeah mum. Just….. _so relieved_ ….." She answered as tears spilled from her eyes. She let them trail down her cheeks as she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Is the injury serious?" Grace ventured.

"Where was he shot?" Lulu's voice could be heard now. Grace had obviously placed the phone on speaker.

"They're workin on him now." Was all Georgie would reveal.

"Workin on him? Ya mean ya haven't seen him then?" Lulu persisted.

"No….I mean…" Georgie said rubbing her eyes. "I _have_ seen him. He just requires medical attention right now and I'm waiting for them to come get me."

"I see." Grace said, without a doubt trying to read between the lines.

" _Georgie!_ The news reported that Mukhtar bloke was taken down!" Lulu said excitedly. Georgie's eyes widened. "You're not any where near _that_ are ya?"

 _Not far_ Georgie thought but replied instead, "I'm on an air base. I'm safe."

"What was Elvis doing there?"

"Lulu. Enough." Grace ordered.

"But who shot him?"

"Stop it." Came Marie's voice now. "I'm sorry Elvis was injured." She went on to say.

Georgie's brow knitted as tears threatened her again. She swiped vigorously at them.

"Are ya _certain_ you're alright Georgie?" Grace had to ask again. This had to very difficult to see your husband wounded.

"I am. I …." As she opened her mouth to elaborate, the bay door opened and Captain Lowery was headed her way. Georgie almost dropped her mobile. "I gotta go mum. Love ya.. _Bye!_ " Before another word could be exchanged, Georgie got herself to her feet as Lowery approached. Her senses were on high alert to read _anything_ in the woman's body language.

"He's back in the bay. They're cleaning up the wound. It _was_ just a graze."

"Oh _thank God_!" Georgie said, clasping her hands together in front of her face.

"I know, right?" Lowery said smiling. "He'll be treated as a concussion basically. They'll need to monitor his mental status over the next twenty four hours, as you know."

"Right." Georgie said.

"I'd say about a half hour more, then he'll be shipped off to an inpatient bed. You can spend better time together then."

"Sounds like a plan." Georgie said, tugging at her hair bun.

"He has bruised ribs on the left, one with a tiny hairline fracture, otherwise he's solid."

"I saw the bruising. Yeah."

"He said he was kicked."

" _Kicked?_ " Georgie did not like the sound of that.

"Don't imagine the other guy fared too well." Lowery said with a smirk.

Georgie laughed. "Nah. Probably not."

"Well just so you know. He's already plotting how he's getting out of here."

"Oh is he?" Georgie said amused. "Yeah. He's a fidget. Not good at lying about."

"The usual course is that we transfer recovering casualties to Germany, then on to their country of origin."

"Thank you." Georgie said, extending a handshake to Lowery.

"No problem. Glad to be here." The hardened, Charge Nurse Captain Roxanne Lowery turned away and returned to the trauma bay. Georgie strained a hope to catch a gander at Elvis through the door.

Xxxxx

1300 – Craig Joint Theater Hospital – Bagram Air Base Afghanistan

Georgie walked into the semi-private room Elvis was occupying. She was pleased he had no roommate at the moment. He was asleep, or at least his eyes were closed. He had a bulky gauze dressing on his head and she hoped he would keep his hands off of it. She moved in closer to the bed. She had missed him _so_ badly and could almost not believe he was right in front of her now.

She checked his intravenous bags and heart monitor, satisfying herself that he was indeed stable. She pulled a chair closer and settled in. She was off duty…being placed on leave as it were and proceeded to disrupt the bun at the nape of her neck, allowing her dark brown hair to relax….that was what she was finally allowing herself to do….relax.

Georgie was set to reach for Elvis' hand….and he slowly opened his eyes.

 _She was thrilled!_

"Hi!" She gushed.

"Hey beautiful" Elvis said. He seemed a bit more comfortable, but drowsy, he smiled at her.

"How are ya?" She asked, her eyes mapping his entire face.

"You tell me." Elvis said softly.

"Is the pain as bad?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Nah."

She stood and leaned over him, gently kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss.

They kissed again and then Georgie began to pull back.

"One more. " Elvis said. She obliged. "Maybe two more." He said smiling against her lips. She smiled as they smothered each other's joy and laughter with another kiss.

Georgie beamed, sat down and scooted in even closer to the bed. They gazed at each other as their hands met and the warmth of their flesh together was just what they needed.

"You were grazed by a bullet."

"Yeah. That's what they said." He stared at her and an amused smile appeared on his lips.

"And what are ya smiling about?"

Silence…

His smile became broader, eyelids drooping, then he became more alert. "That was _you_ on the transport wadn't it?"

Aha! Was he _actually_ nailing her for being on the medevac?

"It was….they needed me Elvis."

He closed his eyes briefly then….."I'm glad you were there George. I needed ya." He said sincerely. "You're _always_ there for me."

That touched her…..deeply.

"Seems I often need my medic." He said, lifting and kissing her hand. She swallowed down the urge to cry.

"How about…..you _stop_ with the stunts and _getting_ yourself injured." She said rubbing his forearm. _She loved him so much._

"'Ere we go…" He said smiling.

"And _another_ thing…." She said as his brow weakly shot up.

"You have got to _stop_ _surprising_ me on transports Elvis. I almost _shit_ my combats when I found out it was you!"

He laughed breathily, then winced from the pain pounding inside of his head. "Ya didn't punch me this time did ya?"

" _What!? No!_ …. Not this time anyway." She said laughing, remembering what he was referring to.

They fell into place with each other again. The soul mates reunited. Georgie caressed his forearm and his thumb rotated on the back of her hand. He never wanted to take his eyes from her but was feeling drowsy again.

"Can I 'ave a kiss?" he asked.

She knew he needed to rest, but Georgie smiled and leaned into him…the kiss was tender…..and sweet…..lingering…..and loving.


	34. Chapter 34 The Measure of Valor

_Thank you everyone for your kind condolences_

 **and lovely reveiws/comments.**

 **Thank you for continuing to follow**

 **my stories of Elvis and Georgie Xx**

 **Chapter 34**

 **The Measure of Valor**

1600 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – BAF Afghanistan

Their voices became hushed as they reached the doorway. A respectful knock was planted and all three looked at each other for the lack of response. Jackson slowly opened the door. The two behind him extended their necks to try to see past him. Jackson placed a finger to his lips. He did not want them to disturb the scene inside of the room. Elvis was asleep. Georgie was in the chair, half way laying on the bed, an arm strewn across Elvis' thighs, her head resting against his hip. One of Elvis' hands was tangled in her hair. Their other hands were clasped together. They _both_ were sound asleep and the SF lads realized this was probably the most peace these two had together for some time. Spunky was ready to push on Spanner's wheelchair, but the lieutenant raised a hand in protest.

"Later." Spanner whispered.

Jackson crept near the bed and lifted a blanket, carefully unfolded it and placed it over Georgie. She never stirred.

Xxxxxx

1615- Bagram Air Base

Colonel Hudson Fletcher rocked his chair as he perused the report in front of him. He let the chair fall forward and stop with a clunk as he tossed said report aside and picked up another. These were After Action Reports related to the convoy airstrike, the extraction of SF and the recovery of Captain Harte. The only report missing at this point was the one expected from Captain Elvis Harte himself. It was clear to Fletcher from what he was reading, that this Harte was an exceptional soldier. He thwarted the downing of a helicopter with personnel on board. He saved the lives of Private Banks, Lance Corporal Tate and Corporal Stegman. He additionally coordinated maneuvers to suppress the enemy whilst the platoon brought the wounded to safety. Fletcher was not privy to his actions related to the covert operation but he knew the outcome was the elimination of Mukhtar. He rubbed at his chin, then called out to Airman Combs. "Get me Dave Warner!"

Xxxxx

Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – BAF

"Shit!...We'll meet up with him later." Spanner said propelling himself along in the wheelchair. He kept seeing the image of Elvis in his mind, lying there with a bandaged head. He was still giving himself a hard time about not being able to help his boss at the extraction site.

"I'm tellin ya, boss has nine lives!" Spunky said as the three headed to the hospital mess for dinner.

"What's his count at the moment do ya reckon?" Jackson asked lightheartedly.

"Lost count along the way mate." Spunky replied laughing and wagging his head.

Spanner was not keen to the humor. He knew if it were not for Elvis, they would not be wondering what was on the menu this evening. The other two knew it as well, but humor was an essential balance to the distress they faced as soldiers…and without a doubt, they shared a deep love and respect for Elvis.

Xxxxxx

1820

Georgie felt a menacing vibration in her pocket. It startled her awake. _Where was she?_ Her body felt stiff, having been in that awkward position for a bit. She slowly pulled herself upright. The incessant vibrating stopped.

"Elvis." She said as she withdrew from him and looked around the room. She tugged the mobile out and squinted to see the missed caller ID. It was from her mum. Of course, Grace was trying to get an update. Everyone at home was on pins and needles worrying about them. Georgie realized Elvis' parents needed to be contacted as well, but she thought perhaps Elvis himself should make the call. Surely Giulia Harte would settle for nothing less than the sound of her son's voice. Georgie stared at the phone, then decided to send a simple text response that she would call tomorrow. It was late in the UK, and really, all was well. She stretched her arms out and rolled her neck. As she did so, she kept her eyes on Elvis. When her movements stilled, she simply continued to gaze at him. _Take good care of the Captain, he saved our lives._ Elvis never thought twice about putting his life on the line. Georgie had no idea what his actual mission entailed….his "brothers" were tight-lipped about it…..but she was certain he had something to do with Mukhtar.

She stood up, cracked her back and smiled. Elvis looked peaceful, but she knew he was a highly trained lethal warrior. He had a temper and was passionate, and he was the most loving man she had ever known. Her eyes fell to his bare chest. He had been dressed in Afghan clothing. That meant he had been deeply embedded with the enemy. His last contact with her was by way of a phone call…..no skype….no facetime…..he did not want her to see him….see that he would be going in undercover. _He said he was kicked_. Georgie pressed her eyes closed. She knew Elvis would never give her any details, but she hoped the rat bastard who kicked her husband paid dearly for it. Suddenly she noticed the blanket that had fallen from her and was now draped over the chair seat. She fluffed it lightly, then tenderly placed it over Elvis. He was so handsome and fit, he was a hero, and he was her husband. Georgie felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. She was interrupted by a rumbling in her stomach. She frowned at the intrusion and looked at her watch. 1830 hours. She remembered she had not eaten since breakfast and decided to step away and find something whilst Elvis was still asleep. As she was heading towards the door she barely heard…..

"George."

She turned back with a radiant smile on her face. Elvis appeared drowsy but he returned the smile. She easily closed the distance between them and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Hey…..how are ya feelin?"

Elvis looked at her and blew out a breath, puffing his lips. "Like a 'ave a fuckin bolder on my 'ead." He rubbed his forehead.

She winced in sympathy. "Well don't you go picking at it."

"Wha?"

"You heard me. There's nothing under there that you need to be concerned about."

That peaked his curiosity and a hand flew up to inspect. "I though I got rid of this?"

"It's a bandage Elvis. Leave it be."

"Well…..it is my head." He countered with mock smugness.

"Yes. Yes it is….but at the moment captain…..it's under by care."

"Ahhhh jeez! Remind me again who the attending is?"

" _I am your_ _wife_. End of story."

Elvis' eyes slid to her and he laughed. "When I get out of this bed….."

Georgie smiled brightly and rubbed his thigh. "When you get out of _this_ bed and back to the UK…..you can be damn sure ya won't be getting out of _our bed_ anytime soon.!

Elvis' eyes widened. "Meanin?" _He would not be kept down!_

"You figure it out." She threw back mischievously.

He blinked at her a few times, then the realization struck him and he grinned massively.

"So ya missed me then?" _Game on!_

"You could _say_ that." She answered coyly.

"Ahhh…could I now? And I reckon that's wha ya medical personnel call conjugal bedrest."

" _Elvis!"_ She could not hold back a barking laugh.

"Well?!" His brows hit the ceiling and he winced as the action tugged at his wound.

"You'll have to wait and find out. So there." She said now patting his thigh.

"You're killin me." He said laughing along with her as they could not contain their joy for one another.

Elvis gradually composed himself and said deeply. "Alright. Pipe down and kiss me."

Georgie gave him a toothy grin and slowly planted her hands on each side of his middle, leaned in and they kissed. Elvis slid his hands around her pulling himself up to her and getting them closer together.

"I missed ya loads" He whispered. She practically climbed into the bed to get even closer to him. They groaned as their kisses grew more passionate….

But, the precious moment was dashed when they heard an emergency call in the hallway and running feet striking the tile floor. Georgie pulled away and sat back. They were both flushed, their lips swollen and Elvis had forgotten all about the bolder on top of his head, until he let himself fall back against the pillow.

" _Ah shit!_ Fuck _me!_!"

"Elvis?! You OK?" Georgie sputtered. She knew he did no real damage, but it had to have hurt.

" _No!_ I'm not OK! Army pillows suck!" He growled, ready to grab for the bandage.

Georgie burst out laughing and pulled his hand away. Elvis stuck his tongue out at her as she proceeded to help reposition him. "Ya were sleeping on the ground last week Elvis."

"Ya don't know wha I was doin last week."

"Settle down." She cooed, kissing him on the forehead. He laughed and pressed into her lips.

Xxxxxx

1900 – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

"Yes Dave. I am absolutely serious. I know you guys still need an After Action Report from Harte." Fletcher said, pacing the floor of his office.

" _That_ report goes directly to the MoD. It was a covert op." Warner said.

"But you are privy to his actions following the mission correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"And you have received the AAR from the SF lieutenant regarding the extraction?"

"Indeed."

"I will forward copies of the reports from my end." Fletcher said, stacking the files together in a pile.

"Excellent. I will be updating Baxter in the morning. Email me a synopsis and I will get the process rolling." Warner said.

"That's great Dave. The guy definitely needs decorated for his actions."


	35. Chapter 35 Decompression

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you readers and reviewers!**

 **Hope you have a wonderful weekend! x**

 **:)**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Decompression**

1900 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Elvis played with the remote control on the bed trying to decide which position suited him. He was grateful to be alive. He had completed a violent and harrowing mission, which was successful, but the headache was a nagging reminder of all that he went through. He needed to decompress. His mind felt foggy despite his apparent stability and he had to be able to recount his deeds for an After Action Report. He emerged from an undercover assignment to direct combat to lying in a hospital bed. It felt like a metamorphosis and he was still playing emotional catch-up. He loved that his Georgie was here and that they could be together. He sank his head back into the pillow and smiled, one, because the pillow actually _was_ comfortable, and two, he knew Georgie would be returning this evening. Elvis loved her…simply said….words could never describe what she means to him. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He was conjuring images of the last two months and then a thought struck him like a hammer. He almost sat upright.

" _My Bergen_! Shit!"

His eyes scanned the room. He hoped if it had made its way here his lads would have intercepted it before Georgie could lay eyes on it. He did not want her to find the letters he had tucked inside. His mind was racing…. _so many_ thoughts, and he really felt too fatigued to sort them. If the headache would just let up a bit more….

1930 –

There was a knock at the door and Elvis could barely hear it, but his eyes noticed a brunette head peaking around as the door opened. His heart flipped at the sight of Georgie's smile.

"Look who _I found_!" She teased and opened the door wide.

" _Fuck sake!"_ Elvis laughed breathily.

"Reporting for decompression sir!" Spanner announced as the happy foursome entered the room. Elvis' brow creased and he willed the headache away as his beautiful wife and trusted team surrounded his bed. He was keen to note Spanner in a wheelchair and on his lap were stacked boxes of _pizza!_

"Is 'at wha I think it is?" Elvis asked, sniffing the air, the aroma enticing him.

"Affirmative boss. They have a chain on base!" Spunky replied.

"Ha ha!" Georgie laughed. "What could be better for a reunion?"

Elvis smiled. He felt like shit but this completely turned him around for the moment.

"Yeah….so the hospital is dry but hey….we have _pizza!_!" Jackson said.

"How are ya feelin boss?" Spanner asked wheeling in closer to the bed.

"Feelin like I wanna dig into that pizza mate!"

"Roger that! Let's crack on then!" Spanner said grinning and handed the boxes off to Jackson.

"Say, uh, Spans." Elvis said eyeing his lieutenant. "Did ya order _extra_ cheese?" He could barely get the words out as he began to laugh.

"He _did_ actually!" Georgie announced good naturedly as she passed napkins around. Spanner burst out laughing.

"Feckin gutted they were out of goat cheese mate!"

Elvis did not know if he wanted to grab his head or his ribs, but it felt damn good to laugh with this lot.

"Oi! We wanna know what gives with all this _cheese shit_!" Spunky said, waving a slice of pizza in the air. Spanner grinned.

"It's need to know shit Spunks." Elvis said, sizing up the slice Georgie handed to him.

"Aye? Well we _need to know_!" Spunky said and they all roared.

Georgie became caught up in the joyful riot, but she watched Elvis closely. She knew he was in pain, but he carried on none the less. This was a special reunion for all of them. She knew Spanner felt bad and now he could see that Elvis was okay. The conversations were bouncing off of one another, pizza was systemically being eliminated and the volume picked up considerably. Elvis was joining in but he was uncomfortable. To him the noise felt like a bombardment. He wanted to shut it all out. He looked up at Georgie. She read him like a book.

"Alright!" She called out loudly, clapping her hands together. _"Hey!"_ Pipe down! This isn't Cypress ya know!"

"Bloody close!" Spunky said, checking the remains inside one of the boxes.

"Ya ate a whole pie already didn't ya?" Jackson said picking at his teeth.

"When?!" Spunky replied, checking the contents of another box.

Elvis was only on his second piece. It was not that he disliked the pizza. The event was just too much for him to absorb so soon. He felt deflated and exhausted. Spanner could see it and made subtle eye contact with Georgie.

"That's it! The missus is right. They'll be tossin our arses out soon enough!" He said.

"There's still some left." Spunky said pointing at a lone box as he chomped down on slice in hand.

"Thought ya would a killed it _all_ by now." Elvis said laughing and they all could hear the fatigue in his voice.

"Nah, gotta stay fit. Wife's waitin for me back home." Spunky replied with a proud wink.

"Poor thing!" Georgie blurted out and the men _howled!_

Spunky pulled a face and wagged a finger at Elvis. "She's been around _you_ way too long!"

Elvis closed his eyes, that really tickled him. " Not long enough mate."

Georgie smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Elvis in turn reached up and covered hers with his own.

"Mates! Let's get crackin here. Time enough to celebrate after boss is released." Spanner said, navigating his wheelchair around.

"Roger that." Jackson said. He dug into a cargo pocket in his trousers and pulled out Elvis' mobile. "Here. This belongs to you."

Elvis smiled and reached for it. "Did my Bergen make it yet?" He asked, hopeful for the answer he was looking for.

"Nope. The FOB dispatched it should be arriving tomorrow. I'll make sure ya get it boss."

"Thank you."

"Elvis. The CO here, Colonel Fletcher told me that Dave Warner is also heading this way to see you." Spanner added.

"That right?" Elvis said. He expected as much. They needed his input on the action.

Georgie watched him and the simultaneous happiness and concern on the faces of his extraordinary team.

"We're grateful to be back with ya boss." Spanner said.

"Good work fellas. As always." Elvis replied equally grateful. All three SF soldiers saluted their captain. Elvis returned the salute and grinned. " _We can do betta than Cypress!"_

"Affirmative!"

"RRRRoger!"

"Copy _that!"_

"Ahhh….no!: Georgie threw in as she air tossed a cup into a bin. Elvis rolled his eyes and his team chuckled.

" _Trouble now mate_ ….we'll see ya later…." All three men amusingly exited the room.

Elvis watched Georgie as she wiped the bedside table, then brushed crumbs from the bed linens. She paused when she noticed his steady observation. Her eyes questioned him.

"Enough George." He said softly. She racked her hair back and smiled, then sat down on the bed.

"Well _that'_ s a happy lot." She said as Elvis reached for her hand.

"Yeah. That was much needed." He said fondling her fingers.

"Yeah…..yeah it was. They were absolutely chuffed to be able to see ya tonight." She said rubbing his forearm.

"Yeah." He said resting his head back.

"Spanner was upset about leavin ya behind."

Elvis nodded subtlety. "Reckon he would be. But he knows the drill."

"He does. But you lads are like siblings Elvis."

"Acknowledge that." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Did ya have enough to eat?"

"Indeed…" Then he became more alert and reached for his mobile next to him, powering it on. "Wha' time is it?"

"2100 hours."

"2100….that's 0100….."

"It's late back home." Georgie said, rubbing his arm again.

"Yeah…" He set the phone down and looked at her lovingly. "I'm fuckin, bloody knackered."

"I know. We're gonna call it a night babe, but there's something I want to give you."

Elvis' eyes travelled all over her. She smiled sweetly and then dug a hand down the front of her shirt, pulling her dog tags and golden chain out. Elvis watched with sleepy eyes, then they widened when he saw it….his wedding band Georgie had tucked away close to her heart. Their gazes met and their emotions were strong. She released the ring and reached for her husband's hand.

"Elvis" She said softly. "Please wear this ring as a sign of my everlasting love for you."

His chest felt warm and it permeated his entire body. Georgie was all he ever wanted. As she slid the ring onto his finger, his chest swelled.

"Always." He said as he reached for his wife. They kissed tenderly, savoring the rekindling of their special reunion together. "I love you Georgie." He whispered into her hair as they hugged each other close. Elvis' thumb toyed with the loving reminder around his finger as he nuzzled her neck with sweet kisses….


	36. Chapter 36 The Road to Recovery

**Hi everyone, hope all is well!**

 **Thank you readers.**

 **Thank you all who leave**

 **lovely and** **encouraging words. x**

 **Chapter 36**

 **The Road to Recovery**

1000 – FOB Victor 507 – Afghanistan

Colonel Dave Warner completed his report to Brigadier General Baxter in London. These were celebratory times! A major terror threat had been eliminated and the force tasked with that action were intact. Warner had been ordered to personally debrief Captain Elvis Harte due to his injury. Warner was the only senior British Officer in Afghanistan privy to the SAS operation. He was pleased and honored with the prospect of meeting up with Harte. The thought of that twat Brad Evans possibly being sent back over to debrief made the colonel wince. Harte completed the mission and then some, despite what Evans' warped sense of the op had been. Once all reports were properly submitted, Dave Warner had every intention of moving forward with the recommendation that Captain Elvis Harte be awarded the Victoria Cross.

1030 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

"Good morning Captain Harte."

Elvis looked up to see two individuals enter his room. One, he recognized as the attending physician responsible for his care, Doctor Major Steven Strauss.

"Mornin sir." He responded and straightened himself properly.

"It's good to see you up in a chair today."

"It feels good to be up in a chair sir."

"Any problems getting from bed to chair?" Strauss inquired as he moved in closer to Elvis.

The SAS Commander looked from Strauss to this other person. "I was dizzy. I won't lie." Elvis finally said.

"Room spinning? That sort of thing?"

"Not spinning. Nah. Just woozy I reckon."

"Nauseated?"

"Negative."

"This is Doctor Major Hilary Flanders, Chief of Neurology here at Craig."

"Very pleased to meet you Captain Harte. Thank you for the work you have done." Flanders said, extending a hand and providing a solid hand shake.

"My pleasure Major. Please….. call me Elvis."

"Like in Presley?"

"Nah. Like in Harte."

Flanders smiled. "Well….I see your wit has not been effected Elvis." She said, eyeing her patient intently.

"Doctor Flanders will be responsible for your complete neurological work up here. You will receive further examination and testing once you are transferred to Germany, but for now you belong to us." Strauss said, donning his stethoscope. Elvis took in everything he was being told.

"Let's have a listen." The examiner went on to say as he placed the bell of the device on Elvis' chest. "Any cough or shortness of breath?"

"Negative."

"Okay, lean forward."

As Elvis complied he began to deeply wonder what all of this poking and prodding would yield?

"How are the ribs?" Strauss asked as he motioned for Elvis to lift up his hospital gown.

"They're pinchin, but feelin betta actually" Elvis said, happy to note it really did not feel as bad when the physician pressed down on the bruised bones. Flanders missed nothing.

"You reported to staff you had been kicked." She said putting her hands inside her lab coat pockets.

Elvis looked up at her. "'At's right ma'am."

"You were engaged in close quarter combat?"

"Ya could say that." Elvis replied. That was all that needed to be said here.

"Were you struck in the head with any objects during that time?" Flanders asked, pulling a small exam scope from her pocket.

"Negative. A few punches."

"How are the headaches?"

"Still there off and on but not as intense."

"Are you experiencing any ringing in your ears?"

Elvis' eyes narrowed. "I am."

"Were you rendered unconscious as a result of the close quarter combat?" Flanders pressed, tapping the scope in her hand.

"Negative. That's not an option."

Flanders smiled and approached him then and proceeded to examine his ears, looking intently inside each one. "Your drums are intact but I do see a bit of swelling."

Strauss sat down and opened a laptop. Elvis watched as the physician began to log in.

"Do you typically respond when someone knocks Elvis?"

He stared at her. Was this a rhetorical question? His eyes narrowed again. "I believe I do m'am." Once the words were out of his mouth he knew he was convicted.

"We knocked Elvis." Strauss said, pausing in his notations. The SAS Commander nodded in resignation.

"I didn't 'ear it."

"The staff have reported similar instances."

"Meanin?"

"We're going to order a repeat CAT scan today as well as an audiogram to assess your hearing acuity." Flanders said, now reaching in her pocket for another device.

"Yeah. Well…I can already tell ya wha' the outcome will be." Elvis said dryly.

"Why is that?"

"I was close to an explosion a few days ago. I noticed it after that." Elvis said clenching and unclenching a fist.

"Okay. That makes sense. It may be transient then. It will need to monitored closely however." Flanders said. Then she proceeded to put Elvis through the complete paces of a neurological exam. She verbalized her findings and Strauss documented everything.

"So…we're treating you as a concussion Elvis. You have the external graze, but inwardly there was trauma to the brain which needs to heal as well." Flanders said.

"Understood."

"Understand this as well. You require rest for the next two days, meaning confinement from bed to chair. If you're up I want someone with you."

"Really? A chaperone?"

"Yes! You admitted to dizziness when you moved over here." Flanders said pointing to Elvis' current position. His jaw clenched down. He was not about to argue with the physician and knew if he did happen to fall…Georgie would rip him a new arse. "You need rest Elvis. Pure and simple. You had a challenging tour out there, the details of which I am blind to, however, the dizziness and fogginess that you mention have put a restraint on your activities."

Elvis stared at both physicians. _Shit!_ The headache was starting to creep back.

"Rest captain. It is the best medicine right now. You in fact need _mental_ as well as physical down time."

"I 'ave a briefin comin up." Elvis said flatly.

"Acknowledged, but said briefing will take place in _this_ room." Flanders said. Elvis watched Strauss type on the laptop keyboard like a madman.

"Ya gettin all this down doc?" Elvis quipped, but he was more agitated than amused with himself. Strauss paused and looked at him.

"Consider these _orders_ Elvis." He said closing down the laptop.

"Sir." Elvis said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is necessary and just a couple days. A lot will depend on your symptoms." Flanders said.

"Understood." Elvis said resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Great! Let's have a look at that wound." Strauss said washing his hands vigorously.

Xxxxx

1115

" _There he is!"_ Georgie said as she peeked in.

"Heyyyy babe." Elvis said. His hands were tucked under his head and he had probably counted the ceiling tiles more than he would care to admit.

"I wasn't sure if you were here or not. I heard ya were gonna have more testing."

"Yeah. Another scan and 'earin test." He said frowning.

Georgie have him an empathetic smile. "I know. All part of the process luv."

"Ya talked to the doctors then?"

"I did. You said it was OK to do so."

"Absolutely George."

She leaned in to kiss him and touched his cheek. "Heyyyy! The big plaster is gone!"

He frowned again. "How's it lookin?"

Georgie gave his head a detailed inspection. "It's mendin nicely. Ya had a good seamstress." She said gently ruffling his now visible hair.

"That right?" He said smiling. Then he frowned again, clearing his throat. Georgie sat down on the bed.

"What's troubling ya?"

He looked at her for a long while….. "Did ya knock on the door Georgie?"

"Yeah. Of course I did…why?"

"I didn't 'ear it." He said, then looked away from her.

"Can ya hear me now?"

"Yes."

"What about now?"

He stared at her.

"Alright. So I only _whispered_ just now Elvis. They told me you had diminished hearing. Let's just see what the audiogram shows." Elvis was silent. He simply nodded.

"Are your ears ringing?"

"Yeah."

"But your vision is OK?"

"That's right."

"They said you had additional exposures but gave me no details."

He remained silent but knew she would not relent.

"So…. _what happened_?"

He sighed deeply. "I was caught on the tail end of blast radius."

" _What?!"_

"That's all I'm sayin Georgie. That's all I can say."

" _Did you tell them_?"

" _Yes_. That neurologist checked me over proper thorough."

She was stunned. This madness _had to stop_! _"Blast radius!?_ The blast up on that mountain the other day?"

He just looked at her.

"Oh dear God! Elvis. I _hate_ this place. I almost lost ya once before here!"

"It's not the place Georgieeee. Just some fuckin bad players."

"Whatever. How's the headaches?"

"They're gettin betta."

"And the fogginess?"

"That's how I _feel_ , but I seem to be rememberin alright."

"That's why ya need to rest Elvis. You're mending inside. Fidget all ya want but this takes time."

He sighed deeply and laid back against the pillow. "How much more time ya puttin in 'ere?"

"With RSM?"

"Yeah."

"Was to be a two month rotation. I'm nearing the end."

Elvis smiled grimly. "Reckon we'll be split up again what with me being sent to Germany and all." He said forgetting about the sutures when his hand moved to brush his hair back. "Fuck! _Wha's all this_?" He said fingering the suture line.

"Elvis! Am I gonna have to put mitts on ya?"

He laughed. "Reckon I'll 'ave some sort of scar."

"Perhaps. Ya seem to have a penchant for them anyway."

"Nah. Squaddies are inta scars. Just doin my duty George." He said grinning.

"Fuck Elvis! You are unreal!"

"Wha' are ya fussed up about?"

She grabbed for his hand. She was spent worrying about him. "We want _babies_ don't we?"

He froze, taken off guard by that statement.

"Of _course_."

"Then somehow Elvis, we need to cut back on the risks." She said sincerely.

"You're right." He said softly. His head was pounding again and the room was becoming brighter as the sun was glowing massively through the window. Elvis squinted against the obtrusive glare, the light sensitivity was a bother. Georgie noticed and moved to draw the shade.

"Thank you." He said and she saw the relief wash over him.

"Don't reckon ya had sunglasses as part of your costume." She said playfully.

"Funny George."

"Do ya have a pair in your Bergen then?"

 _Bergen?!_

"Reckon I do. Did it arrive?"

"Don't know. Jackson said he would take care of it for you. If you have none I'll check out the exchange on base here."

"Good plan."

Georgie smiled. She knew he was ordered bedrest and would be climbing the walls in no time.

He looked at her. He wanted to just shake his head like a dog and move on. That was not about to happen…yet.

"I feel like it's all gone Pete Georgieeeeeeeee. I can't just lay 'ere." He said frustrated, hands moving in every direction.

" _Listen_ to me….it will be fine."

"For fucks _sake_ …."

She sat back and rubbed his thigh. He needed a diversion _. A goal_. "Ya have a call to make yeah?"

"Call"

"Yer mum…..she's waitin to hear from ya Elvis."

" _Jeez.._ yeah. _Thanks._ "

Georgie handed him his mobile and lovingly watched as he punched a speed dial and put the phone to his ear, then switched to the other for better clarity.

"Ma?! …..Si!...Sono io _….sto bene_ ….."

Georgie smiled. Elvis was having no trouble speaking in Italian. She loved when he spoke the language. He looked at her and smiled..…..her heart fluttered... she especially loved the tender endearments he would say to her…


	37. Chapter 37 Goodness Amidst Grief

**Hi everyone!**

 **Hope the week has been fab so far!**

 **Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you reviewers. Again your thoughts**

 **and interest help to fuel their story. xx**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Goodness Amidst Grief**

1400 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie turned from the window as Elvis was wheeled back into the room. She had been talking to her mum on the mobile and signed off as soon as she saw him. She intently watched her love to gauge his reaction to the aftermath of his audiogram. They had already been advised that the CAT scan was stable. She knew if Elvis' hearing was impaired in any way he would be pulled from _any_ further active duty. It was a potential blessing and a curse. She would be glad if they never called him up again…he would be devastated. Elvis looked at her and when eye contact was made…..he casually averted his gaze. That felt like a knife point to her heart. Georgie knew Elvis loved being in the SAS. That had been his life's calling, and look at all he had accomplished. For her, he had given all of that up….just as he had said. She meant _that_ much to him. They had both curtailed active duty in favor of home-based assignments so that they could be together and hopefully create a family. In reality however, they both still belonged to the army…..they both knew it….and both had their reasons for carrying on….but they loved each other _more._

The two staff attendants assisted Elvis back into the bed. He yanked the gown down briskly to prevent constricting his neck and Georgie knew he was agitated. What could she possibly do to appease him? She was dying to know what the results were. As army professionals, they waited until they were alone in the room. The very instant the door closed….

" _Well?!"_ Georgie could not hold back.

"I'm _fucked!"_

She never felt more inadequate in her life. "Elvis. What happened?"

He glared at her. His jaw was clenching like a vise. He was like a tea kettle on the brink of blowing.

"Elvis. _Please_ relax!" She said, heart pounding like a drum.

"Relax?!" He parroted sarcastically.

Georgie tried to rationalize. These were at best preliminary tests. A formal diagnosis would not be made until a resolution period could be determined following the blast exposure. Then there was the post concussion matter as well. Elvis flung himself around to sit on the side of the bed. Indeed…he was agitated. Georgie noted he sent his head into a wonky spin with the abrupt movement and positioned herself in front of him. Once he recovered he looked at her.

"What did they say?" She asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Gotta a 'earin problem." He answered flatly.

"Did they say it was permanent?"

"Nah."

"No? OK then, please just try to be patient."

His hands were balling into fists. He stared at the floor and then his eyelids pressed shut. Georgie placed her hands on top of his shoulders. "Elvis. I cannot tell you how very grateful I am that you are here…..in front of me."

He opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Loads of things happened to you out there. Yeah?"

He blinked slowly, trying to relax and hear her out.

"Every briefing, every aircraft that took off, every _fucking explosion_ made me wonder where ya were!"

His eyes became sad, they lost their ire. Georgie slid her hands to caress the sides of his neck. "I love you Elvis. I'm not about to lose ya anytime soon. Read me?" He smiled faintly.

"Yeah."

"Get used to time. It's what's needed for ya to heal properly."

"Right."

"The plan was for ya to go back to training when this mission was over, yeah?"

"It was."

"Sooooo, you should be able to do that despite a hearing impairment. You are however, going to need to recover from the concussion. That _will_ hold ya back if ya carry on like a twat!"

He laughed. She was his perfect comfort. "I love ya George." He put his hands around her waist as he spread his knees to pull her closer to him. She cradled the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his dark hair. They kissed….the moment was heartfelt and tender. Georgie nudged Elvis' nose with her own and he tried to lose himself in her warmth. She was the goodness in his life. He savored her caresses and inhaled the scent of the woman he dearly loved.

"We'll make it all good." She said, encouraging him. He heard her words, his words actually, spoken back to him and he smiled, letting the tension subside and disappear. Georgie knew it grieved him to be hampered in any way. He was always fit for duty and prided himself in his physical abilities. Elvis needed to return to Hereford and be a vital member of the Directing Staff again. He needs goals and the sense that he can accomplish something.

"I'm looking forward to having you around again Captain." She whispered in his ear. Her feathery breath tickled and his hands cupped her bottom.

"Are ya Corporal?" He husked.

"Uh, huh…..I am."

Their mouths were just ready to meet when…..Georgie abruptly pulled back and kept Elvis from pitching forward.

"Wha'?"

"Someone's knocking." She said.

"Shit! I missed 'at." He said.

Georgie touched his cheek, then moved away to see who it was since the door remained closed, and was surprised to find Captain Leindecker standing on the other side.

"Sir." She simply said.

"Corporal. Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Ah, no sir." She opened the door wide as she looked back at Elvis. Leindecker smirked and walked inside, passing her by.

"Perhaps I should ask your husband."

Georgie's eyes narrowed to an angry squint and she mouthed the word "prick" behind his back. Elvis could not hear the entire exchange clearly but absolutely saw Georgie's reaction and that put him on high alert.

"Captain Elvis Harte." The tall surgeon said extending a hand towards Elvis. "Captain Jeff Leindecker. Trauma surgeon in these parts."

Elvis returned the hand shake with a firm, hard grip as his eyes flitted between this Leindecker and Georgie.

"I'm your wife's CO here."

"Alright. Well you're fortunate to 'ave her on yer team." Elvis said watching Georgie lightly blush from his compliment.

"Not fortunate enough in some respects." Leindecker mumbled, but Elvis definitely heard that. The smile that Elvis' words brought to Georgie's face faded once her CO opened his mouth. She could swear she saw hackles appear on Elvis' back. She hoped Leindecker had the sense not to engage in a pissing match because she had just gotten Elvis to settle down. Oh but she could not help entertaining the thought of Elvis tossing this man across the room.

"Are ya 'ere to see me doctor or wha's yer purpose?" Elvis asked repositioning himself and issuing a direct stare that was unrelenting. Yeah, Harte was a badass Leindecker thought and cleared his throat.

"I did want to check in on you. Not officially of course, you don't require surgery. I was in the bay when they brought you in yesterday. You're one fucking lucky guy Harte!"

"Wasn't my time."

Leindecker laughed. "Obviously not. You like to keep those bastards on the edge."

"Somethin like 'at ." Elvis said. The headache was starting up again and this guy needed to shit or get off of the pot.

"I also was looking for Georgie and assumed she'd be here."

Georgie was chewing on her lower lip wondering what the hell this was all about. "Did you need me for something sir? I thought my down time was still in force."

"Nope. There was no sense in having you scoot into my office for me to tell you that your assignment here has ended."

"What? Excuse me sir?"

"The tour is just about up corporal. You need to get back home. You've got someone pretty important to take care of."

"What are you saying sir?"

"British Forces CO has ordered you home, back to Hereford." Leindecker said smiling.

"Seriously?" Georgie was stunned. This was incredibly great news!

"He's serious George." Elvis said grinning.

"Much as we'll miss your expertise, you earned a ticket home. Never meant for you to end up on that transport." Leindecker said nodding towards Elvis. "Consider it a consolation prize."

Georgie and Elvis exchanged glances trying to hold back their elation. Leindecker shook her hand, "It was a pleasure corporal."

"Thank you for the experience sir."

"Good to meet you Elvis."

"Jeff."

The happy couple watched Captain Doctor Jeffrey Leindecker depart. Elvis' eyes narrowed as they slid to Georgie. She took a double take at him, wondering what the expression was about.

"Can't wait to 'ere about _that_ one." He said.

"Who? Him?" Georgie asked, flicking a thumb towards the door.

"Uh, huh." Elvis said. "Gotta a gut feelin it's gonna be a good one."

"Not certain you're up for that just yet."

"That right? Come on Georgieeeeee. A little diversion."

"Maybe I better wait until after he's out of the building."


	38. Chapter 38 Pathway to Home

**Hey!**

 **Hope your week has been fab.**

 **Thank you readers and dear reviewers!**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely comments**

 **and support! Xx**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Pathway to Home**

1500 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Elvis was lying back thoroughly enjoying Georgie's tales about Leindecker. This was indeed a _good diversion_ for him. He still was not feeling quite like himself, but he felt better and decided perhaps time was not so bad after all, as long as he could spend it with Georgie. He was not happy with the surgeon's behavior towards his wife, but he knew she could hold her own. Besides, if the tosser had made any attempt to touch her, Elvis would make damn sure he never touched anything ever again…ever.

Georgie was pleased her love was more relaxed. She watched him closely however and smiled inwardly. They were both rapt with each other. It was like being on a date and finding out about each other all over again. Elvis' mentation seemed clear and only once in a while did he give any indication of the nagging headaches. They just finished laughing about Georgie calling Leindecker a prick when an after thought popped into her head.

" _Hey!"_ She said pounding a fist against her thigh. "I wanted to tell ya, mum told me Fingers did not make it through."

Elvis grimaced. "Shit. Wonder how he fucked up?"

"No clue. I'm certain Marie knows more but I haven't spoken to her as yet."

Elvis shrugged.

"I feel bad for him. He really wanted it," Georgie said.

"If he really wanted it he wouldn't fuck up."

Georgie smiled sympathetically. The SAS boys were hard as nails but she understood. If Elvis had fucked up he would not have gotten off of that mountain. "Maybe ya could talk to him. He gets another chance yeah?"

"One. One more chance, 'ats it. George you're assumin he wants to go again."

"Yeah, reckon I am, but he listens to you."

"I ain't puttin any ideas in his 'ead. He either wants it or he doesn't. Besides, he's probably back with 2 Section by now."

"Yeah, well, they were headin out to Syria."

"Oi! Charlies boy 'eadin to Aleppo?"

"I don't know where exactly." Georgie said smoothing her hair back. "Molly is on pins and needles over it. Especially after what happened to you."

"They _know_ about it?" Elvis was surprised.

Georgie fondled his forearm. "Actually Molls rang me. Charlie ran into that twat Knots in London. That's how he heard about you missing."

"Ah jeez! Knots probably pissed his pants with excitement cause something 'appened to me."

"He'll just have to dry off won't he because _you're back_!"

Elvis laughed. "Fuck yeah. So ya reckon they deployed?"

"I do. Probably en route."

"Wonder wha's goin on ?" Elvis said rubbing his eyes.

"Molly did not say anything particular. Just that he was going on tour."

"Could be a potential hot zone." Elvis said. Georgie could see his mental wheels turning.

"Don't go digging Elvis. _Your_ team is down." She said knowing he was concerned about his mate, but there was nothing he could do.

"Right" Was all he said as he tucked his hands beneath his head and appeared to become lost in deep thought. "Do ya reckon they'll still send me to Germany? I mean, wha's the purpose really?"

"I don't know why you need to go Elvis. Can't imagine what other testing they'd put you through at this stage. The hearing impairment will be something that's followed over time. Remember Dr. Flanders said a lot will depend on your symptoms."

"At's right and I think I'm doin pretty good don't you?" He asked, wanting her to be honest with him, but equally hoping she would agree.

"Actually I think you are doing quite well. Maybe after your two days of enforced down time they'll decide ya can go home straight away."

" _Ah babe_ …'ats wha' I really want."

"I know ya do. That's what I want as well."

"They'll be chasin you out of 'ere." He said reaching for her hand.

"No. I am stayin at least until they sort what they're doin with you."

Xxxxxx

1000 – Following day – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Colonel David Warner completed his private briefing with Captain Elvis Harte and would be heading back to FOB Victor. The reported action was as arduous as the colonel imagined and he was pleased that Elvis was mending nicely despite the set-back the injury caused. Warner knew their SAS team would complete the mission, thanks to the covert work by the captain. He finished finalizing orders with Hud Fletcher and strode to the air field….his transport was waiting.

Xxxxx

1100 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

The door to Elvis' room was kept open at his request following the departure of Colonel Warner. He was starting to feel the effects of four walls surrounding him. He was confident his AAR went well and was now antsy to get on. He wiggled his feet and curled his toes to help unleash the pent-up urge to go outside and take a deep breath of fresh air. Day two of his enforced down time. He started to faintly whistle a tune when he spied Jackson in the doorway, Bergen in hand.

"Really good!" Elvis grinned, propelling himself to the side of the bed. In no time he was inside of the canvas bag, re-arranging items as he picked up his letters and stashed them beneath a hidden Velcro panel. Jackson watched him. He knew why Elvis was concerned about Georgie finding the letters. Just the thought of what they would contain could be hard on her, especially after all that had recently transpired, even though she was well aware that these "final" letters were a part of active military life.

"Thanks mate." Elvis said, pulling out his personal kit.

"No problem. How are you feeling boss?"

"Not too bad. Feelin I'd like to break out of 'ere."

Jackson laughed. His boss scowled.

"How's Spans?" Elvis asked ruffling through his toiletries.

"Not scaling walls as yet, but they're giving him a work out in physical therapy, getting him up and walking now. Too bad they didn't room you two together."

"There's _reasons_ they don't put you boys together." Georgie said from the doorway, loud enough for Elvis to hear.

"Oi! Wha' do ya mean?" Elvis' voice intoned innocence but his grin indicated otherwise.

"Ya probably would have had yourselves lowered out the window with bedsheets by now!" She countered, walking towards the bed.

"At's right." Elvis said, leaning towards her for a welcome kiss.

"You met with the colonel?" Jackson asked.

"Indeed. All reports are up to date."

"Alright boss. I'm gonna crack on. Spunks is interested in that pizza again."

"Go on." Elvis said. "Make certain he leaves some for the other hungry soldiers on base."

"Remind him of his bride back home!" Georgie said laughing.

"He's so full of shit! Yeah, I'll remind him. He's been in touch with Tina so much the cellular satellites are gonna blow!"

Elvis and Georgie caught each other's eye and smiled broadly.

"Yeah. You both don't have to listen to it!" Jackson said with his usual deadpan delivery.

"What happened to Clara?" Georgie asked, watching the rosy cheeks appear on the sniper.

"I don't call that often."

Elvis grinned. "So how are the texts goin then Mr. Silent Type?"

"They're getting through…..oh _hell!_ I gotta go!"

"See ya latta. Thanks again." Elvis said as Jackson tossed a lighthearted hand in the air and walked out into the hallway.

Georgie planted her hands on her hips. "He's a riot!" She said happily.

"He's bein cautious. He had a fuckin messy divorce."

"I know. I don't blame him. It is nice to have everyone back again though."

" _Roger that!"_

Georgie and Elvis both noticed activity at the doorway as Drs. Strauss and Flanders entered the room. "Elvis…..Georgie…." Dr. Strauss said.

"Sir." Elvis replied, looking between the two physicians.

"We have all of your testing completed Elvis and you are progressing well."

"I am feelin betta sir."

"Good."

"How are the headaches?" Flanders inquired, pulling her ear scope from her pocket.

"Not as frequent, but not completely gone either." Elvis answered honestly.

"That is to be expected…and the dizziness?"

"Again, not as frequent."

"OK, let me examine your ears."

Georgie drew her lower lip in between her teeth as she intently watched the examination. She noted Dr. Flanders took her time…being _extremely_ thorough. Elvis looked up at his wife, trying to read her face.

"It appears the swelling has receded, but there is residual. You will need to follow-up with an ear specialist in the UK."

"I can do that." Elvis said nodding, looking up at Georgie. "Does this mean I can bypass goin to Germany?"

"I believe it is safe to say yes." Flanders said. "You are doing well post concussion, but again, you will need follow-up. I am going to liberalize your activity today, let you up, walk the halls with supervision. If all remains well, we can arrange for your transport back to the UK."

Elvis smiled. "Thank you ma'm."

"You are not released to any form of duty at this time. That will need to come from your health providers and CO back home."

"Understood."

"Let's see how the remainder of the day goes. Hopefully you will be home in a day or two. We will check back later in the day."

"Thank you." Elvis said sincerely and looked at Georgie. He could tell she was relieved and happy with the news. _He would not let her down._

"Yes. Thank you both, very much." Georgie said.

When they were both alone Georgie rubbed her hands together and moved close to Elvis.

"Fancy a walk with me?" She said reaching to tousle his hair. His face lit up.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Take it slow though, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Elvis stood up carefully. He felt a brief wave of dizziness that soon subsided, then he looked down at Georgie and nodded. "I'm OK."

She watched him as he lifted the gown up so that he could tighten the ties on his bottoms.

"Don't want anyone faintin in the hall." He said.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Elvis. Ya came in here trauma naked. No ones gonna be lookin now."

" _Did I?"_

"Yeah. Boots and all."

He tightened the ties brusquely and dropped the gown, all the while grinning at her.

"Ya let me be exposed like 'at?"

" _Stop it!_ I had a blanket coverin ya."

"Oh, now I had a blanket over me."

Georgie's mouth contorted into various shapes as she desperately tried to suppress more laughter. Elvis knew she was failing and he absolutely loved her.

"Come 'ere beautiful." He said reaching to embrace her. Georgie easily found her way into his arms. She looked up at his handsome face. "I missed you _so much_." She said lifting up on tip toes to kiss him. The kiss lingered as they forgot about the door being open and passersby….

The only thing that mattered at the moment was that they were together….

"Let's get you walking. I cannot wait to get you home." She said.


	39. Chapter 39 Wounded Warriors Part One

**Good day readers!**

 **Thank you for following Elvis and Georgie's story x**

 **I am grateful to those who take time to share their comments. xx**

 **I do plan to continue my "Elvis and Georgie Forever" series.**

 **This story is just one "season" or snapshot in their lives.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Wounded Warriors**

 **Part One**

1730 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Elvis did well with his supervised walks. Having Georgie along meant loads to him. She is the only medicine he really needs on his journey to recovery. He was concerned however, about which direction their lives would take once they returned home. Army has always been his way of life. Yeah, yeah he has an advanced degree, but what would he do with that? Teach? Well, training was teaching. He had come to enjoy training aspirant SF soldiers in Hereford, and…he could still get his hands dirty with tactical training maneuvers. Elvis firmly believed he was responsible for providing for his family, and he so wanted to create a family with Georgie. He had Laura to think about as well…and all of these thoughts peppered his mind as he made a solo walk down the hallway. His objective was to meet up with Spanner. They needed to have a one on one.

Elvis took it slow, as Georgie had advised. He walked with a measured pace and slid a hand along the rail attached to the wall. As he made his journey he looked at each and every wounded soldier that passed him by, whether they were walking, in a wheelchair, or on their backs being transported on a gurney by personnel. He made eye contact with them and nodded. These wounded men and women deserved respect and gratitude for their service. No one knew he was a captain. It mattered not. Elvis was accustomed to not having his rank advertised on his uniform. He knew who he was and his Section knew who he was. His core objective was to do his duty. Elvis paused for a moment, he felt a faint wiff of dizziness and rode the sensation out, closing his eyes and gripping onto the rail.

"Sounds like you'll be heading home soon!" Elvis heard the kind voice of a woman nearby.

"Affirmative ma'am. I'm being transferred to Germany tomorrow!"

Elvis opened his eyes in time to witness the exchange between a nurse and young soldier, who he reckoned was at best nineteen or twenty years of age. The young man was missing a leg and appeared to have sustained burns to his right arm, yet his demeanor reflected hopefulness and resolve. Elvis watched as the young man propelled himself down the hall with one arm. The SAS Commander caught the eye of the nurse as she moved on and they smiled at one another.

He was grateful. Everything was coming into perspective for him now. He knew his superiors were planning to transport him, along with Georgie and his Section back to the UK. Dave Warner had been given orders to bring them home and Hud Fletcher was finalizing the clearances for their flight patterns.

In due time Elvis happened upon his lieutenant sat in a small lounge absorbed in a paperback novel. He approached slowly and eventually Spanner looked up.

"Boss!"

"Do not even _think_ about getting on yer feet!" Elvis said waving a hand and sitting down next to his soldier. "How ya doin Spans?" He asked.

"Good. I am doin well sir. Trying to use a cane now. Those crutches are for shit when ya have a hole in your shoulder."

"Bloody bastards!" Elvis grumbled and shifted in his seat, agitated that one of his men had been wounded.

"It's good to see ya up Elvis."

"Yeah. Upright with a pulse!"

They both laughed.

"Listen in then. _Thank you_! Ya did a good job out there!"

The lieutenant looked down and tapped the book in his hand. "I didn't want to leave ya out there boss."

"Understood. Ya did yer duty. Ya followed orders. Ya got the _team out_!"

Spanner shook his head. " _You_ got us out! It was you who downed the RPG."

Elvis leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. "Affirmative. But if you had stayed on the ground it would 'ave gone differently. They were swarmin in. Ya got the boys out! We're all 'ere now. I _know_ you'll always 'ave my back." Elvis said gripping his lieutenant's shoulder.

Spanner looked at his boss and mate.

"Roger that!" He said, then gave Elvis a cursory, but sincere salute.

"Relax Lieutenant, ya earned it." Elvis reached to grip Spanner's hand for a firm handshake.

"We'll be 'eadin home. Just workin out the logistics. We'll 'ave a full on day tomorrow."

"Sound good."

"Indeed it does."

Xxxxx

1800 – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

Georgie met up with Glynnis and Najib. She felt as though she had not seen them in ages, the past few days had been a whirlwind of emotions.

"So, Georgie, you will depart from us soon." Najib said.

"Yeah. I've been dismissed." She answered nodding her head…..smiling.

"Shit!" Glynnis blurted out, then realized that was not quite what she intended to say.

"I mean….we're gonna miss ya!" She looked to Najib for support. He chuckled.

"Yes. We will miss you and I for one want you to know how very grateful I am that you shared your knowledge with me."

"You are sooooo welcome!" Georgie said, touched by his gratitude. She reached for his hands and gripped them soundly. "You will do well Najib."

"Thank you."

"You are so damn lucky!" Glynnis said.

"What you mean?" Georgie said, laughing at the young woman's unbridled commentary.

"You get to go home! And go home with that _gorgeous_ husband of yours!"

Georgie smiled as her face infused with color.

"Does he have a brother?"

"Nope. Eh,eh, sorry."

"Well…..the search never ends." Glynnis said, lifting her head and looking around. Georgie and Najib laughed. Glynnis was always good company. Her humor helped to lighten some of the dark situations they had found themselves in caring for the wounded. "He is doin better, yeah?"

"Yeah. Elvis is. Thank you."

"I was worried Georgie." Najib said. "My heart was heavy for you on that rescue."

"It was a shock. But I'm glad I was there for him."

"Yes. It was good that you were."

"Do ya know when you will be headin home?" Glynnis asked.

"Not yet. Elvis will need follow-up medical care and they are working on the details. I suspect he will be sent to Queen Elizabeth Hospital."

Glynnis nodded. "Birmingham."

"Exactly." Georgie said, downing the remainder of her brew.

"Is this place not your home?" Najib asked.

"It's where wounded military personnel are treated when they return to the UK. We live in Hereford."

"I see."

"I did a bit of training at QEH. Good care there, Elvis will be fine." Glynnis said.

"I know. I don't reckon he will need to be there for a lengthy duration. Just some additional testing. His lieutenant will be going as well so at least they can keep each other company."

"Oh yeah….. _that_ one. Is he taken?" Glynnis asked grinning.

"He is I'm afraid."

"Shit!"

"Do ya _really_ want a soldier Glynnis? Georgie asked twirling her cup around.

"Well seems all I'm around of late. Easy pickens!"

"Does not seem so easy to me as you are still looking." Najib said.

"Oh well why don't you just pay attention to someone else eh?"

"Just an observation Glynnis." He said, trying to remain serious.

Georgie laughed. "That's it! Gotta go. Elvis just texted me. You two work this out yeah?" She said winking at Glynnis.

"Oh heyyyyy Georgie! Do keep us posted!" Glynnis called out as Georgie looked at her mobile once again as she walked away. Elvis had sent another text.

Xxxxx

1845 – Craig Joint Theatre Hospital – Bagram Air Base – Afghanistan

"We 'ave a depart at 0900 hours tomorrow. Med Evac transport to Germany, then we move on to Birmingham. Jackson and Spunks are goin straight away to Hereford." Elvis said, sounding completely focused and in control.

Georgie was pleased he seemed more and more like himself. "I'm able to stay with ya then yeah?" She asked whilst adjusting the window blinds.

"Yeah. Maybe ya could go visit yer folks if this becomes a drawn out thing." Elvis said, attempting to rake his hair back, inadvertently brushing against the sutures. He winced. Georgie nodded thoughtfully, considering his statement about seeing her parents and noted his actions.

"Let me take a look at that." She said.

Elvis walked towards her and lowered his head. She gently moved errant hairs away and inspected the wound closely.

"Any intel yet medic?" Elvis said. To him it seemed as though this was taking way too long.

She gave him a look and patted his cheek.

"Looks fine."

Elvis could not resist…

"Ya wanna check my ribs?" The deep dulcet tone of his voice made her heart flip.

"I do not."

" _No?!"_

"I know ya heard me."

"I need to be sure I'm …"

"What ya _need_ is to _behave_! She said tapping him on the chest. He grinned at her and she had to avert her gaze because his warm chocolate eyes were full of mischief. Elvis was definitely on the mend. She was _so_ in love with this man. Georgie coyly looked up at him.

"Welllll…maybe a quick check." She slid her hands around his rib cage and pressed. At first, he did not flinch, then as she pressed deeper he sucked in a breath and stiffened.

"Uh..oh.." She announced.

"Wha'?"

"Captain, I'm afraid you are restricted from _any_ form of strenuous activity."

Elvis deadpanned a stare into the distance. "I wanna second opinion!"

Georgie broke up into laughter and hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her temple.

"We have a bit of a wait till Hereford luv." She said. The growl that emanated from Elvis rumbled against her ear and she hugged him even closer, smiling into his muscled chest. "Oh babe….I know…..we'll get there." She murmured.

"Roger that!" Elvis slowly rubbed the bottom of his chin on the top of her head. "Remember when we found that supply closet in Albermarle, eh?"

Georgie squeezed her eyes closed. Yes! She remembered. They had both been on tour and returned back to the UK, only to discover they were debriefing on the same base. They were not wed at the time and taking a critical risk….but they were deeply in love. A smile rolled across Georgie's face as a warm flush followed. Obviously Elvis was remembering…she could feel his heart beat thumping generously.

"Elvis. _Tha_ t was…."

"Incredible!"

….." _Shhhhhhh !" Georgie giggled as they made their way inside._

" _Careful….don't bump into anythin."_

" _It's dark Elvis. Did ya bring your night goggles?"_

" _Nah. "At's all I need is more shit hangin off of me!"_

 _They shimmied in between boxes and found a narrow space._

" _How'd ya know about this place George?"_

" _Just a second! You picked the lock!"_

" _Oi! "At's right… I did….." Elvis' mouth captured hers. It became quiet, save for the sound of their breathing and kisses and the ripping sound of Velcro peeling away….._

"You are as mad now as ya were back then!" Georgie said, reaching up to grasp the back of Elvis' neck and pull him down to her for a passionate kiss. He would deny her nothing. When they parted for a much needed breath he grinned as he gazed down at her, "And yer still enjoyin it!"


	40. Chapter 40 Wounded Warriors Part Two

**Good day readers!**

 **Thank you again for following the story X**

 **Thank you to all who share their thought xx**

 **….. Georgei and Elvis are making their way home!**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Wounded Warriors**

 **Part 2**

1000 – Onboard C-130 Aeromedical Transport

They were one hour into the flight from Bagram Afghanistan to Ramstein Air Base Germany. Georgie and Elvis were sat side by side next to Spanner, who opted to lie on an anchored stretcher for most of the journey. He was furiously texting Toni's mobile, making certain she was well informed once her morning dawned in the UK.

"Have you two set a date as yet?" Georgie asked.

"We have not actually. I proposed before we deployed, so really wasn't much time."

"Well ya betta 'ave at it mate!" Elvis said, gently nudging Georgie with an elbow.

"Oh we will….we will. Gave her a ring so she knows I'm serious."

"Ya gave her a _ring?_ How did I miss that?" Georgie lamented.

"For crying out loud George! How _did_ ya miss 'at?" Elvis said winking at Spanner.

"Oh you pipe down! When did _you_ find out?"

Elvis and Spanner laughed.

"When….oh shit! I can't tell ya!" Elvis said and grimaced in response to the glare Georgie threw at him.

"I can feel the chill all the way over here Georgie!" Spanner said laughing and mock shivering.

" _You_ can shut up, yeah?"

Elvis pinched the bridge of his nose. "I reckon 'at was a collateral encounter, eh Spans?"

"Collateral encounter?"

"Yeah…ya know."

"Oh….yeah…that's what it was sir."

Georgie punched Elvis in the arm.

"Oi!"

"Don't oi me! Give over!" She said. Elvis laughed.

"Alright. But keep it under wraps."

"No shit!"

"She really does love me." Elvis said to Spanner. "See wha' ya 'ave to look forward to?"

The lieutenant chuckled. Georgie folded her arms across her chest and started tapping her foot impatiently. Elvis leaned over and kissed her cheek laughing again.

"So, there we were inside our informants dwellin and Spanner 'ere almost charmed his way into an engagement with a daughter."

" _What?!"_ Georgie exclaimed.

"Oh hell no! That's not how it went down!" Spanner sputtered.

"Yes it did."

"You told him I wanted to tend goats as I recall."

Elvis chuckled. "Well he was tryin to recruit me! You were all about the cheese mate!"

"There's that fuckin cheese bit again. Goat cheese is good for you." Georgie said.

" _See!_ Even the medic agrees!" Spanner said, now moving to sit up.

"Fuck sake! Now I 'ave one on each side of me! I didn't know he was lookin to 'ave ya meet his daughter."

"Oh Toni is gonna love this story!" Georgie said laughing.

"No she won't!" Spanner said abruptly.

"Sure she will!" Georgie said smothering a laugh with her hand. "Do the other boys know?"

"Not yet." Elvis said.

" _No!"_ Spanner barked.

"Steady on Spans. Need to know basis eh?"

"Maybe one of those stories for decompression." Georgie said.

"Maybe never!" Spanner said.

"Despite your fiancee's surface armor she does have a sense of humor." Georgie said.

"She also has a ninth degree black belt." Elvis added nonchalantly.

Georgie and Spanner looked at him.

"Just sayin." Elvis smirked. "Your intel is safe with me mate."

Spanner looked at Georgie.

"On pain of death. Your secret is safe." She said dramatically placing a hand over her heart.

"Ya know yer over reactin mate?"

"Can't be too cautious." Spanner said grinning at Elvis.

"Hey Spanner! Just remember…..Toni has a few in her back pocket, yeah?" Georgie said.

Spanner and Elvis exchanged glances. "Wha's in yer pocket?" Elvis asked her with raised brows.

Georgie's eyes slid to her husband. "That' classified."

Both men burst into a roar of laughter.

Xxxxx

1100 – MoD – London, England

"They are being transported back as we speak." Brigadier General Baxter said as he logged into his computer.

"What of Harte's medical condition?" M15 Director Jason Speers asked, already logged in and ready to review.

"The captain sustained barometric trauma from a blast but reports indicate he should anticipate a complete recovery. The hearing impairment is being listed as transient. They are treating him as a concussion from the gun shot and will further evaluate in Birmingham."

"Off the record, he is one lucky bastard." Speers said.

"He is unique." Baxter said, now fully on board with the MoD's confidential data base."

"Once he is medically cleared we will make contact." Speers said as his eyes scanned the screen.

Xxxxx

1330 – Onboard C-130 Aeromedical Transport

Elvis noticed the young soldier he had encountered in the hallway at Craig was onboard. The lad was transferring to Landstuhl Medical Center for additional treatment before returning to The States. The SAS Commander leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he thought about Banks and Tate. Those boys had since been moved on. Elvis smiled. Banks had looked him up at Craig to thank the captain again for everything he had done. Elvis was certain the young man would eventually be sent back out and wished him well. Soldiering was a hard life, especially if you had to face combat. It was not uncommon to lose mates along the way, but you carried on. Lives could change in a single moment. Elvis knew. He made a living on the brink of life and death.

He sighed deeply. The humming vibration of the aircraft began to lull him asleep. He had been up early anxiously anticipating the depart and now, four hours into the flight, was feeling it. As he drifted off, Georgie watched him. Her thoughts were focused on the story he and Spanner had shared with her about Rayi. She knew deep down a part of Elvis wanted to bring the boy home. But that would not be possible. At least he found the lad a family that would care for him. She loved Elvis even more, knowing that this hardened captain carried a soft spot in his heart for children. He would make an exceptional father. She smiled to herself.. Elvis already is an exceptional father. She reached over and rested her hand on his forearm then her fingers began to gently massage as she thought about them having children together.

Elvis startled awake and pitched forward, tossing her hand aside.

"It's just me." She said waiting for him to reorient. He had fallen asleep with deep seated memories of fallen comrades on his mind and the physical contact was unexpected. "I'm sorry. I should have left ya be."

Elvis stared at her. "Did I hit ya?"

"No. I'm fine."

He looked over at Spanner, who was out like a light, then at his watch. Georgie tugged on her hair bun, chiding herself for disturbing him.

"I'm sorry. I'm OK." He said.

Georgie helped him settle back into his seat. She knew he was trained to attack when provoked from sleep and he was still decompressing from a harrowing mission. She had been witness to his night terrors on a rare occasion and always wondered what he had been reliving? Sometimes it was difficult to switch off, especially after combat. You were in a kill or be killed atmosphere for so long it became second nature. Georgie's trained eye observed him carefully. Elvis was recovering from head trauma which made him vulnerable to behavioral issues. Fortunately she was not seeing any of that.

"It's OK Elvis. Try and relax. You've had yourself all wound up about goin home." She said leaning in close to him. He rested his head back and smiled at her. He knew she was right. He notoriously pushed himself to limits most men could not reach. But he was not about to fuck this up.

"Can I get ya anything? Some water?" She asked.

"Yeah. Maybe that would be good. Thank you."

"I'll be right back."

"Ain't goin anywhere." He said looking at her through half-closed eyelids.

She squeezed his knee and moved away. He took in a deep breath and as he slowly released it his brow furrowed. Upon her return Georgie noticed he was rubbing his side and the pain etched on his face stabbed her. She knew he had physically engaged an enemy in the course of the mission. The fractured rib and fading cuts and bruises on his cheek and lips were obvious signs.

"Just tell me the other guy got it worse." She said, handing him a bottle of water. Elvis made direct eye contact with her and exhaled a short laugh.

"Quite a bit actually. He's dead."

Georgie bit her lower lip and sat down beside him. "Is the pain worse?" She asked.

"Nah, just a naggin pain in the arse. It's betta really."

"How about the headaches?"

"Not so much."

"Not so much what?"

"Not as often."

"You still have them?"

"Occasionally." He drawled out. "At least the ringin in my ears has lessened."

"Has it?! That's great!"

"Yeah. I thought so." He said tapping his bottle against hers. "I'm guessin by the time we reach Birmingham I'll be one hundred percent."

"Good thing you're not a betting man." She said taking a large swallow of water.

"Jeez George! Why not just say wha' ya really think!"

"One day at a time Elvis."

"One day at a time." He repeated, resting his head back again, closing his eyes. He was knackered.

Georgie settled in her seat and they were sat side by side, fingers interlaced together. Elvis slid his thumb sensuously over her hand and this time he welcomed the physical contact. "Kind of like a date, eh?" He said, rolling his head towards hers.

"Yeah." She turned her head and they smiled at each other. Suddenly, a sonorous sound invaded their modest intimacy. Georgie's face crinkled with amusement.

"Not exactly a romantic serenade!" She said and sputtered out a laugh, squeezing Elvis' hand. He wondered what the hell she was laughing about. She looked over at him and his expression made her laugh harder.

"Wha'? George?"

She leaned forward and looked past her husband to Spanner, then shot back in her seat. Elvis watched her every move, then glanced at the sleeping lieutenant.

"Wha?"

"He's snoring!" She barely got out.

"Is he? Elvis said giving Spanner a bewildered look. "I don't 'ere anythin."

"You're lucky."

Elvis laughed. "Yeah. I know wha' he's like."

Suddenly a deep, rumbling, loud, volley of sound erupted. Georgie and Elvis both froze and looked at Spanner.

"Oi! Yeah…he's snorin." Elvis said now having absolutely no difficulty hearing the disturbance. Georgie found herself in a fit of laughter as Elvis quickly followed.

"Can't a nudge him or something?"

Elvis looked over and deliberated for a bit, then punched the bottom of Spanner's foot. The lieutenant emitted a guttural sound, then turned onto his side. Elvis and Georgie waited out…..

Silence.

Elvis leaned towards her grinning. "Works every time." He said as he moved to kiss her. Georgie tilted her face up to meet his. "I can make it more romantic for ya." He said just before their lips met in a tender caress.


	41. Chapter 41 A Promising Day

**Happy mid-week and a little**

 **Elvis and Georgie romance... :)**

 **Thank you readers!**

 **Thank you to all you dears who**

 **leave your thoughts and comments xx**

 **Chapter 41**

 **A Promising Day**

 **…. Five days later**

1330 – Queen Elizabeth Hospital – Birmingham UK

Georgie walked briskly down the long hallway. She had returned to Birmingham this morning after a short visit to Manchester. Elvis had been involved in extensive testing and thought it was a perfect opportunity for her to spend time with her family. It was. Georgie was happy to see them, and of course, they were concerned about Elvis and how their daughter was holding up, considering the turmoil the young couple had endured of late. Elvis told her last night during their last phone conversation that his reports were promising and that the physicians were to get back with him today to discuss the final results and plans for the remainder of his recovery. The couple were hoping to visit Elvis' folks once he was released from hospital, then journey home to Hereford. So much was hanging in the balance.

Georgie was both exited and anxious as her footfalls sounded on the tile flooring …click.. …clop…. she went, looking at her watch and wondering why Elvis had not made contact with her. He knew she was returning this morning. The preliminary reports on his hearing acuity indicated there was improvement. But, yesterday, he underwent further neurological and psychiatric evaluations. She tried to ring him when she left the train station but he did not answer. That was well over one hour ago. She looked at her mobile, almost willing it to provide some tidbit of information….and there it was! Elvis _had_ sent a text!

" _Can't wait to see ya babe! Xx_

"How did I miss that!?" She muttered to herself. It came in twenty minutes ago. She looked up and was mere steps from Elvis' room. The door was closed and she paused, wondering if the medical team was with him now. So, she knocked. No response. She knocked again. This time when she met with silence she opened the door and peeked inside. No one was in the room. Georgie walked in and noticed Elvis' Bergen was sat on the bed and open. His mobile was on the bedside stand plugged into the charger. She became pensive and wondered if he was taken for more testing. Elvis thrived on details and she knew he would only communicate if he really had something to tell her. She was just about to take a gander inside of the Bergen to search for any clues when unexpectedly, the bathroom door opened. She spun around and there he was clad only in his camo trousers, with a black T-shirt flung over his shoulder. He was as surprised to see her as she was to see him!

" _Georgieeeeeee!"_

" _Hey you!"_

They quickly shortened the distance between each other and joined in a generous hug, followed by short, sweet kisses. Her eyes appraised him appreciatively.

"What's goin on?" She finally said.

"I'm buggerin out of 'ere 'at's wha'." He said grinning.

"They're releasing ya, yeah?"

"Nah. I'm breakin out." He said cheekily as the grin widened.

"Seriously Elvis. What did they say?"

" _Seriously_. My hearin has improved. _Almost_ to normal _and_ I really do 'ave a brain inside 'ere." He said tapping his head.

She was thrilled. "And what scale of _madness_ did they rate ya?" She asked happily, moving close to him again to steal another kiss.

"Oi George, I was off the charts there!"

"Yeah! _Outer space_!" She said laughing and so relieved things were moving in the right direction.

Elvis laughed and watched her eying him again. He missed her as much as she missed him. Georgie knew he was reading her mind. She grinned and pulled the T-shirt from his shoulder.

"Here. Better put this on. It's chilly in here."

He gave her a knowing look and brushed his hand against hers as he took it away from her.

"Is it? I know _you're_ not cold at the moment."

She pressed her lips together and watched as Elvis slowly pulled the black fabric down over his bare chest and abdomen, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Sorry." He said with a sensuous smirk, as her eyes traveled down whilst he settled the bottom of the T-shirt in place around his waist. She fought to maintain her poise and knew she could never live without him. He lit up her senses and desire beyond any measure of reason.

She cleared her throat. "How long do you reckon it will take to get your orders sorted?" She managed to say. Elvis began to move closer…..

"Oh, ya know how the army is….could take hours…..days…"

Her heart was pounding and so was his. Elvis' hands were on her shoulders….and her eyes were smoldering and…

"Captain Harte! Excuse me sir. I have your orders for release."

They both startled and Elvis leaned his forehead against Georgie's. Neither one heard the knock at the door. But both began to tremble with laughter. Soon…..there would be no interruptions.


	42. Chapter 42 Family Love Part One

**Good day !**

 **More Elvis and Georgie for the weekend :)**

 **Thank you readers for following their story.**

 **Thank you reviewers. Your words are an**

 **inspiration Xx**

 **Chapter 42**

 **Family Love**

 **Part One**

1715 – En route to Peterborough, UK

Georgie and Elvis were fortunate enough to secure two seats on the train bound for Peterborough. They were sat side by side. Georgie opted for the window as Elvis simply wanted to just sit back, stretch out his long legs and relax. It was no secret one did not get much rest whilst in hospital and he was still decompressing. His contentment was being with Georgie. He relayed to her everything the physicians had told him and she read the copies of consultations and reports that were given to Elvis upon his departure. He was not cleared for active duty as yet, but he could return to his Directing Staff involvement in the classroom. No tactical or marksmanship training for now. Elvis had scrunched his face when the limitations were announced, but he understood the reasoning. At least he would be able to get up in the morning and go to work, otherwise he was certain absolute madness would set in.

Georgie was pleased as well. If he had been deemed incapacitated from duty of any kind it would be a challenge to keep him entertained. Invariably he would end up re-arranging items in the kitchen cabinets, the bathroom, closets, and heaven knows what else to occupy his time. She smiled to herself as these thoughts recycled in her mind.

Elvis watched her as she gazed out the window, slouched forwards, her hands resting on the table top. He could not resist making physical contact with her and placed a hand on her shoulder, then closer to her nape. His fingers began to gently massage her and he knew she enjoyed it. Georgie turned her head to look back at him and smiled. He loved her smile and gave her one in return. She melted into his caresses and relaxed the taut muscles she did not even realize she had, until Elvis began to massage them away. She sat back and leaned into him for a kiss. Their lips lingered together and they both wanted more.

The speed of the train was swift but it carried a rhythm as well. The motion was soothing and beckoning. Georgie reached up and cupped Elvis' cheek. Her thumb gently glided over the fading, mottled bruise. A reminder of the violence he had endured. Her eyes drank in her husband's face and she became lost in the love she saw reflected back to her. She lifted herself towards him and tenderly kissed the bruise. He closed his eyes, leaning into her and remembered how he had dreamt of her doing just that after the brutal beating.

"Do ya think ya could make it disappear?" He said softly, deeply.

"The bruise?" She asked, now fingering the healed split on his lip.

"Yeah."

She studied his battle scars for a moment, then their eyes met, hers were questioning.

"I'll never 'ear the end of it." He said with a grim smile.

Georgie chuckled. "She's your mum! She's supposed to give you the shit about getting yourself banged up."

He pulled a face. "It doesn't help that she hates my job as well."

"Just remind her you're not doing _that_ job anymore. Yeah?"

"I just cam back from _Afghanistan_ for cryin out loud!"

"Oh shit! Yeah." She looked at the bruise again. "I could put some make-up over it."

"Not 'appenin!"

"Just a little….it.."

" _No!"_

"Elvis. It….."

"Fuckin _no!_ They'll be like, wha's at shit on yer face?"

Georgie crumbled into laughter. "You're fucked." She said rubbing his thigh.

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" He said wagging his head.

She grabbed his arm to stabilize herself. He was the picture of a serious problem.

"In sickness and in health George."

She nodded up and down like a bobble head. "Elvis! Your mum is going to be so glad to see ya she's not even goin to notice the bruises and scars."

" _Wha?!_ She will zero in like a fuckin _laser guided missile_!"

Georgie bent over laughing. She knew how both of their mums could be. Elvis watched her as though she were daft. He threw his hands up in the air.

" _Don't worry!_ I'll reassure her." She said, kissing him. Elvis looked doubtful.

"Babe your folks were devastated then they found out you were missing. They will just be thankful you're safe and more importantly, that you'll be spending some precious time with them. They may not like what ya do for a living, but they are _very_ _proud of you!"_

He looked at her and a lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Yeah. I reckon."

She leaned into him and toyed with his hair. "The sutures are out and the scar looks fine. Can barely notice it. Besides, your hair covers it now."

He blinked as if absorbing everything she was saying. He laughed then. "Get ready for a full on weekend."

"And _loud._ " She added pressing her lips together.

Elvis grinned and put his arm around her, pulling her against his side. Georgie settled in and rested her head against his chest, hugging him around the waist. Their bodies swayed to the rhythm of the train. "I love you." He said, his voice low and rasping.

"Love you." She murmured, snuggling in closer. They were relaxed and at peace. Soon they were both asleep.


	43. Chapter 43 Family Love Part Two

**Happy Sunday!**

 **Hope everyone had a fab week!**

 **Thank you readers and lovely**

 **reviewers! You'll never know**

 **how much your feedback is appreciated.**

 **But it truly is ! Much love. x**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Family Love**

 **Part Two**

1900 – Peterborough, UK

Elvis' father insisted on having the couple picked up at the station. Georgie was actually happy with that idea because she did not want Elvis trying to maneuver both of their Bergans in and out of a taxi, what with his fractured rib and all. She waited patiently whilst he completed the phone call home, informing that they had arrived.

"…..Yeah…..Yeah….we'll be out front…..sbrigare!" He laughed when he ended the call. "Reckon they want us home straight away!."

"Why do ya say that?"" Georgie asked, shuffling her Bergan to the side.

"They're sendin Marco."

She froze as a thought struck her, then she looked up at him. "Should I be concerned?" She asked.

His eyes shot down to hers, amused. "Nah…..ya get on pretty well with my drivin, so…..we should be OK."

" _Oh dear Lord!_ " She wailed.

" _Come one!_ It'll be _fine._ I'll sit in the back with ya!" He said jostling her affectionately

"I feel _so_ much better!" She said, rolling her eyes.

He kissed her temple. "You'll be _fine._ "

Elvis looked at his watch, then around their perimeter. Georgie observed him. She knew what it felt like to be on tour and then come home. Everything seemed different even though it was familiar at the same time. It had been a bit since Elvis had seen his folks and she knew he was anticipating the reunion. They were a close knit and loving family and they had welcomed Georgie with open arms. She was the woman who won their son's heart.

"I can almost _smell_ the pasta from 'ere!" Elvis said, shuffling his feet.

She smiled and could not deny that meals in the Harte home were _quite_ the occasion. Not only for the taste of the food and wine, but the lively conversations as well. Everyone had something to say and were emphatic about getting their points across. Elvis' paternal grandmother had since passed on, but nonna on his mum's side was alive, well, and feisty as hell. Georgie really liked her. The older woman was doubtful of her at first: was she good enough for Elvis? Did she want babies? Could she cook? Eventually the senior softened and took a mutual liking to her. _So_ different from Georgie's nan, who never really warmed up to Elvis.

Elvis looked at his watch again. Time was important to him. Missions hinged on perfect timing. Georgie watched him trying to fidget away his pent up energy.

"Marco is a couisin, yeah?"

"One of 'em."

"One of them." Georgie whispered to herself and grinned. "Have I met him?"

"Yeah. He's the one with the Doberman."

" _That's right !_ Do ya think he brought Manny?"

"Undoubtedly."

"He's a beautiful dog and sooo friendly."

"He is."

Elvis was rocking on his heels, head held high scanning for Marco's car. Georgie put her arm on his back and rubbed vigorously. "He's on his way." She said.

Elvis turned and took her into his arms. "I know. Been a long day George."

"Are ya knackered?"

"Not yet."

Code for…he won't admit it.

"Do ya know what your mum's fixin?"

He grinned at her. "A feast!"

She laughed at his response. There would be _loads_ of food. "Good. I'm starving!" She said leaning into him with a slight shiver. He noticed.

"Are ya cold babe?"

"Hmmmm. Maybe, Just a bit."

Elvis opened his jacket and wrapped her inside with him. The added warmth felt good and she purred against his hard chest. "Thank you."

"Prego il mio amore." He murmured as he kissed her forehead. His words sent ripples of heat through her. She would hear the Italian language spoken throughout the days ahead, but _nothing_ would sound as endearing to her than the words spoken to her by her loving husband.

"Te amo." She said, looking up at him. The loving smile he gave her quickened her heart beat.

"Ti amo anch'io." He said huskily.

 _I love you too._

She was pleased with herself that she comprehended.

"Good job Mrs. Harte." He said.

"I had a good teacher."

"Did ya?"

She drew her lower lip in between her teeth. "May I remind we are outside of …."

"The station…I know…Just trying to keep ya warm."

"Well you succeeded."

"Was 'ere ever a doubt?" He asked with a grin as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Folks were bustling past and around them.

" _No doubt_. No doubt at all." She said, toying with his bangs.

They both could hear a blaring horn. A car horn to be exact. It was insistent….then…

 _"Ciao cugino!"_

Elvis' eyelids squeezed shit. "Marco."

 _"Let's get you two home!"_ Came the amused, bellowing voice from afar.

The couple looked up and saw a red Fiesta Sport pulling into the pick-up zone, arm waving out of the driver's window.

"Ciao!" Elvis responded and quickly bent down to pick up the Bergans.

"No ya don't." Georgie said reaching for her own.

"Come on George."

"Nope. Handle your own captain."

Elvis curled his lips. He knew she was concerned about him. _"Cugino! Help the lady!"_

"Piacere!" Marco bolted from the car and grabbed Georgie's Bergan, hoisting it towards the boot. Then he reached for Elvis' at the same time he embraced his cousin, then Georgie. She had grown accustomed to the friendly hugs and kisses. Her family was loving as well, but more reserved. Once their Bergans were secured, the couple quickly got into the back seat.

"You're sittin in the back?" Georgie said.

Elvis eyed her.

"Right." She said, reaching up to grab the overhead handle bar.

"Your mum is _over the moon Elvis!"_ Marco said, settling in for the escort home.

"Everyone on board then?" Elvis said.

"Si! L'intera famiglia!"

"The entire family." Elvis whispered into Georgie's ear. Her eyes widened as she smiled.

" _Buckle up!"_ She heard Elvis say as Marco suddenly pulled away from the curb…


	44. Chapter 44 Family Love Part Three

**Good day readers!**

 **arrgghh! Real life has a way of creating**

 **obstacles...but here we go!**

 **Thank you for your interest in updates x**

 **Probably one more chapter for this story (season)**

 **There will be another sequel - in fact it's in the oven.**

 **This chapter contains some seeds as other chapters have**

 **throughout this story that will develop in the next one ...**

 **Chapter 44**

 **Family Love**

 **Part Three**

1900 – Peterborough, UK

As soon as the car pulled up, the front door burst open and a flurry of people gleefully emerged. Elvis' mum was still trying to pull her coat on as she flew down the walkway. Elvis and Georgie grinned at each other as he took her hand and kissed it. He flung the car door open and when his legs hit the ground his family sang out with exuberant cheers.

" _Elvis!"_ His mum cried, happily making her way straight to him.

"Ciao Ma!" He said taking her into a loving embrace. They kissed each other's cheeks and Guilia Harte reached up to grasp her son's face and hold him still. Her eyes were all over him. Elvis had returned home on numerous occasions, but this homecoming was much sweeter. This time they _knew_ they almost lost him. Georgie smiled as Guilia's hands flitted all over her son's face. She knew that he had been injured so was not surprised by the scalp wound. She was just so bloody grateful he was alive and standing in front of her.

"We were _so worried_!" She said. "And here you are!"

Guiseppe Harte was right there, expression beaming as he gathered Georgie into a hug, kissing her cheeks.

Papa!" She said returning the greeting.

"Grazie. Thank you for bringing him home!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Guilia said, finally releasing Elvis so his father could greet him.

"Ciao Papa!" Elvis said as his father hugged him vigorously.

It was nightfall but the Harte's front yard was buzzing, attracting the attention of neighbors and passersby.

"Come…let's get you two inside." Guilia said as both parents ushered the couple up the walkway.

When Elvis entered the house, those who had not gone outside were on their feet clapping and shouting _"Benvenuto a casa!"_ Accompanied by the lively barking of a rather large Doberman. The jubilation was contagious and the house smelled wonderful. Georgie looked up at Elvis. He was _so happy_. She felt a burple of laughter forcing its way out of her as she watched everyone wanting to touch or hug him. She could see he was trying to withstand the onslaught, his ribs had to be screaming.

"Let him in!...let him in." Guilia chided. She cuddled Elvis' arm and led him further into the lounge. Seated in a high-back cushioned chair was Nonna Sofia. Standing behind her was Elvis' sister Elena who said, "Welcome home!" Her eyes were moist and really, everyone's emotions were in full force. Elvis took particular notice of his Nonna. He loved her dearly. He watched as the matriarch grasped the arms of the chair and slowly lifted herself up. Was it his imagination, or did she seem weaker to him? He quickly closed the space between them and bent down to her, lifting her up into his arms. She was a tiny woman and he towered over her.

"Mio nipote" Sofia said tearfully. "My grandson."

"Nonna." Elvis said holding her tightly but tenderly. She seemed so fragile.

"Thank God you are home! Come va? How are you?"

"Sto bene….I'm fine."

"You have to stop worrying us so." She said pulling back from him but not wanting to let go.

"Si Nonna, si."

"Si,,,si. You do not listen! You are testardo! Stubborn." She said patting his cheek.

"How are _you_?" He asked helping her sit back in the chair.

"Do not change the subject." She said and he grinned.

"Georgeeea!" Sofia said reaching for Georgie.

"Ciao Nonna. It is so good to see you." Georgie said hugging and kissing Sofia's cheeks.

"You need to keep _this_ one home, si?" Gesturing to Elvis with a nod of her head.

"We're home now." Georgie said still holding the older woman's hand.

"I am getting no younger. I want to see more _grandchildren._ " Sofia said squeezing Georgie's hand.

"They just got back Nonna." Elena said reaching down to touch her shoulder.

"Si…si, but this does not concern _you_. How long you married now?" Sofia asked, attention back on the couple.

Georgie looked at Elvis.

"Is there a time specification for children Nonna?" Elvis joked.

"Si. _I_ think it is time. What more do you want to know?"

Elvis, Georgie and Elena laughed but knew their Nonna was absolutely serious about this grandchildren business.

"I _promise_ we'll work on it." Elvis said.

"Hmmmh." Came the response from the matriarch folding her arms in front of her chest.

As he leaned down to kiss the top of her gray head Elvis noticed Elena wrestling with someone behind the chair. Suddenly he saw a shock of blonde hair as his sister surrendered her charge. Laura darted from behind the chair. _"Daddy!"_ She flew to him.

"Oh my God!" Elvis stuttered as he crouched down to accept his little girl's enthusiastic hug. Georgie was overcome with emotion, tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she swiped at them. She had no idea Laura would be here. Debbie did not appear to be on site, so Elena must have arranged for her to be here for Elvis. This was a grand surprise for him.

"What happened to you?" Laura asked fingering the scar on her father's scalp.

"I got hurt at work. I'm fine." He said playing down her concern.

"Did you patch him up Georgie?" She asked still studying Elvis' face.

"I helped. Yes." Georgie said leaning down to kiss her step daughter.

"Good work." Laura said. Elvis smiled at the reponse.

"How are you angel?' He asked picking her up and taking her the sofa. She was taller than he remembered. How many months was it?

"I'm really good daddy. I'm taking piano lessons now." She said excitedly.

"Are ya? Well you'll 'ave to play for me when I visit." He said, wishing he could hear her play now.

"Yes! I will play whatever you want."

"I'm certain you will." He said, kissing her temple.

"Nan has a _grand_ piano!"

"I know." Elvis said, taking her small hand into his and extending her fingers out, looking at them wistfully. She has long fingers like he does. Georgie watched him. She could read him. He was the best father considering the circumstances of their lives, but there was so much he had missed and would continue to miss. He did his best and never denied Laura a single thing. They had to sort out the Christmas plans for this year. So much had been uncertain with Elvis' covert mission. Now that he and Georgie were back in the UK they could discuss with Debbie.

"How are the lessons going?" Georgie asked sitting down next to Elvis.

"Splendid." Laura responded poshly. The couple looked at each other. Georgie noticed Elvis' reaction. It was a quick flicker of hurt in his eyes. Neither of them spoke in that fashion nor Debbie for that matter. The Simms were posh however and so was ….. _Reginald_ … Debbie's boyfriend.

Nonna Sofia observed everything they were doing. Occasionally she coughed and that peaked Georgie's interest. She did seem more frail than the last time she and Elvis visited.

" _Uncle Elvis!"_ Elena's six year old son Anthony darted into the room with the lumbering Doberman Manny in tow.

"Alright Tony." Elvis said, rubbing the pricked ears of the dog and shaking the lad's hand.

"Did ya get to shoot your gun then?" Anthony asked anxious to hear Elvis' _war stories_.

"Affirmative." Elvis said all the while maintaining direct eye contact with him. The boy enjoyed these military discussions with his captain uncle.

"Ya still plannin on enlistin?" Elvis asked leaning on his thighs. Laura began to swing her legs forwards and backwards.

"Yes sir!"

Georgie pressed her lips together and turned away. She caught Elena's eye and both women smiled at each other.

"Good lad. We need good soldiers."

"What do ya think about the Royal Navy?" Anthony asked wide eyed.

"Don't think about 'em at all." Elvis said seriously.

The boy gave him a wavering stare. Georgie in turn poked Elvis.

"You don't?" Anthony asked haltingly.

"Nah. Full on Army little mate."

"I know _you_ are, but I was thinking _maybe the Navy_. I like boats Uncle Elvis."

"Keep thinkin." Elvis said. Anthony looked down and began to shuffle his feet. Laura was growing impatient and there were peppered shouts coming from the kitchen. Elvis moved in closer to his nephew. The lad was intimidated by the direct eye contact but tried to hold his own.

"Listen in Tony. _You_ decide wha' _you_ think is the best for _you_. Any way ya choose to serve your country is the right decision. Ya 'ave loads of time to sort it out and I'm proud that you want to serve."

" _Thanks_ Uncle Elvis."

"Now go on. Manny looks like he wants to fetch a ball." Elvis said fist bumping his nephew.

" _I got the ball!"_ Laura yelled and launched herself from the sofa. Manny took note and chased after her, toenails skidding on the hardwood floor.

"Go on!" Elvis said to Anthony. "She needs back up!"

" _Yes sir!"_

The two children and rather large dog meandered throughout the crowd of adults giggling and barking and causing a subtle riot. Women were in the kitchen banging pots and pans. The delicious aromas were tantalizing and Georgie blushed when her stomach responded audibly to the anticipation of a hearty meal.

"Did ya say somethin there George?" Elvis said cheekily.

"Shut up!" She said rubbing her stomach.

"Would ya like some vino?"

"Y know, yeah. Yeah I would. Thank you."

Elvis leaned over and kissed her then got up. "Nonna. Vuoi del vino?"

"Si. Grazie."

Elena finished placing extra dishes on the dining room table and made her way towards Georgie.

"I imagine it's been a long day for you two." She said sitting down and making herself comfortable next to Georgie.

"It has." Georgie answered, wearily nodding her head. "More so for Elvis than me. He's still recovering."

"He's good at being stoic."

"Yeah. But to his credit, he's been sensible. He knows his limitations." Georgie said watching him engage in a lively conversation across the room.

"Listen Georgie. There's something I need to tell you. Actually, I need to be talking to Elvis, but I want to give you the heads up. Todays not the day for him to find out." Elena said repeatedly smoothing her hands on her thighs.

Georgie felt like she could hear the airdrop meters away. It was just a matter of time before the bomb hit the ground. She looked pointedly at Elena. "What is it?"

"Debbie is planning a holiday with Reginald over the Christmas Season."

"Go on."

"Laura will be accompanying them."

Georgie's blood ran cold for an instant. "Well when you say holiday, are you saying away from London?"

"Yes. It seems Reginald enjoys skiing and made arrangements for a trip to the Swiss Alps."

"I see. Over Christmas?"

"Yes."

"We could be with her over the New Year then. I mean we spent a Christmas with her once and she was with Debbie for…"

"They'll be gone for a month."

Georgie blanched. _"What?_ Does Laura know about this?"

"No. They haven't told her yet. Debbie wanted to talk to Elvis when he got back."

"What's there to talk to him about? Sounds as though the plans have already been made." Georgie said clearly irritated. She looked around for Elvis. He had three glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other but still heavily engaged in what had gone from a conversation to a debate in a matter of ten minutes.

"I know. He's going to be upset. But according to Debbie, they had no idea how long he would be gone and Reginald needed to book the reservations. So, there you have it." Elena said.

Georgie's eyes slowly tracked to Elvis. He was speaking rapidly in Italian and retreating from the _debate._ Marco and another man Georgie did not recognize continued on and Elvis walked away laughing, raising the wine bottle as a salute to her as he made his way back into the lounge.

"You will like the wine Georgeeeaa." Sofia said. "Elvis' papa made it."

Georgie smiled warmly at her. Elvis loved his Nonna. He loved Laura. He handed off the glasses to each one and poured a generous amount for them to enjoy. "Saluti!" He said.

"I am happy you are home Elvis. You have made your Nonna _very_ happy." Sofia said.

Elvis sat at the end of the sofa close to Nonna. Georgie and Elena exchanged glances then Georgie shimmied next to Elvis and kissed him. Sofia was right. She did like the wine.

Especially as it flavored her husband's lips.


	45. Chapter 45 Around the Table of Love

**Hi everyone!**

 **Thank you readers and thank you to those**

 **sharing your comments.** **xx**

 **This is the penultimate chapter...**

 **hopefully I will be able to finish shortly and**

 **you will soon find Elvis and Georgie continuing**

 **their adventure ...:)**

 **Chapter 45**

 **Around the Table of Love**

2000 – Peterborough, UK

Elvis had been called away to meet cousin Lorenzo's latest girlfriend. Lorenzo notoriously showed up late for family meet ups and _always_ with a different woman latched to his arm. It was the same old and became a running joke amongst the cousins. Georgie was the only woman Elvis ever introduced to the family, because the relationship was real.

He saw his wife sprawled on the sofa next to Nonna. She had wanted to help with preparations but Nonna wanted to spend some time with her. This _introduction_ would not take long and dinner was soon approaching.

Georgie's body was slack, head resting against the cushioned back rest and she was rubbing her face vigorously. Sofia scrutinized her actions. This young woman was troubled and that was just not right. This was to be a happy occasion in the Harte home this evening. Why was Elvis' lovely bride seemingly unhappy? Her grandson clearly loved her. He had absolutely no inhibitions about displaying his affection for her and the starlight in Georgie's eyes indicated she felt the very same. So why the sadness, or despair, or…perhaps fatigue?

Georgie was reeling from Elena's revelation and simply was too exhausted emotionally to sort it. This was _so_ unexpected after all Elvis had gone through. Her heart ached for him.

"Georgeeaa." Sofia called out softly, her voice a gentle rasp. Georgie rolled her head to the side.

"Nonna?"

"I can _feel_ your pain all the way over here beautiful one. Tell me before Elvis returns."

Georgie stared at her for a moment. This tiny woman had the warmest of smiles on her wrinkled face. Georgie slowly moved her position closer and leaned in so that their conversation could remain private. All around them there was chattering and music and laughter. It was almost surreal to find this moment of peace. Georgie picked at her fingernails as she began.

"Did you hear what Elena told me?"

"Si. Si, I know about it. So does his mamma."

Georgie's head dropped and she smiled. This family stuck together like glue, especially the women.

"What troubles you?" Sofia asked, reaching out for Georgie's hands.

"What should I _do_ Nonna?" Georgie asked, searching the eyes of the elder. "Should I tell him?"

Sofia shook her head. "Noh. Noh you say _nothing_. It is not for you to say. The little one's mother must tell him. Georgieeaa…one day this mother will wed and _everything_ will be different."

Georgie blinked, absorbing what was being said.

"Elvis knows this deep in his heart. It was a choice he made a long time ago. One cannot have _everything_ , non e vero?"

Georgie looked deeper into the eyes of this wise woman. It was true, Elvis had made hard choices, but he meant well.

"Elvis loves you il mio bambina."

"I know he does Nonna." Georgie said gripping the warm, gnarled hands.

"He will give you child. Perhaps many children and little Laura will always be a part of your family." Sofia said patting Georgie's hands. "Family has always held us together. We are all we have. I _knew_ when I first met you Georgieeaa, that you were the one for my Elvis. You are strong and you are beautiful." Sofia paused and looked around the room quickly. "And you take _no shit_ from him!"

Georgie laughed. This dear woman completely stole her heart. "He doesn't think so."

"You let him think what he likes…..we know better!" Sofia said with a wink, squeezing Georgie's hands and laughing robustly….causing a coughing spasm.

Elvis slowly approached the seemingly private exchange between his two special women. They both looked up and smiled broadly at each other when they saw him. Elvis raised his head high and looked down at them.

"Why do I get the feelin I'm the brunt of somethin?"

Both women tried to be serious but laughed instead.

"Alright." Elvis grumbled and laughed as well. He pointed a finger at Nonna and she blew him an exaggerated kiss.

Further conversation was abruptly halted as Guilia Harte bellowed, "La cena e pronta! Dinner is ready!"

"Finally! I'm starvin!" Elvis said, reaching down to take Georgie's hand as she stood, then he helped Nonna. She began to cough again and he looked to Georgie with concern. She touched his arm, knowing he could sense something was not right.

"Sto bene. It is just a tickle." Sofia said, dismissively waving a hand. Elvis lifted her up and she half-heartedly swatted him away, then grabbed onto his arm to steady herself.

The dining room table was huge, owing to the multiple extensions so that everyone could gather round. Elvis' father was seated at the head on one end and Elvis escorted Nonna to the seat of honor at the other end. Georgie went straight away to the kitchen to help bring in the serving dishes. She was amazed by the amount of food that had been prepared. Guiseppe made certain everyone's wine glasses were full and eventually the family was seated and settled at table. Elvis and Georgie were sat side by side next to Guiseppe. Elena and her husband were next to Nonna. Laura was next to Georgie.

Guiseppe stood and the room quickly became quiet. "Siamo grati." He began….."We are grateful for the safe return of Elvis and Georgie. We are grateful for family and this food, so lovingly prepared for us. Amen."

" _Amen!"_ The varied voices responded.

"A toast to my son. Thank you for your service and to Georgie, his wife, who serves as well. _Salute!"_

"Salute !" "Cin cin!" The glasses were raised and everyone took a generous swallow. Elvis looked at Georgie, leaned over and kissed her. Everyone cheered and glasses were raised high once again. The serving dishes loaded with pasta began their journey around the table. Georgie knew to pace herself. This meal would evolve as the evening progressed. She looked at Elvis. He was beaming. He laughed at Laura as she drew a long strand of pasta into her mouth and splashed sauce on her cheek.

Xxxxx

"Thank you for helping Georgie. I know you've had a long day." Guilia said as the last clean plate was stacked away.

"Aw thank _you!_ The meal was amazing as always. I don't know how you do it."

Guilia smiled. "Many hands help."

"Even still, you had to have worked on this for some time."

"It's not every day our son and daughter in law are here." Guilia said hugging Georgie.

"Elvis is thrilled to be with family."

"I know. Tell me Georgie, how is he _really_ doing? Is he OK? I mean, he will say he is but….."

"He is OK Guilia. He's still mending mind, but all of the examinations he had were good. He's looking forward to getting back to work."

"I heard him say he still has headaches." Guilia said finally taking her apron off.

"He does. But that is to be expected. Please don't worry. He's under my watch."

Guilia smiled, trying to appear placated but the doubt was evident in her eyes. "Elena told me she told you about Debbie's plans."

"She did." Georgie said, eyes narrowing. What does his mum think about all of this? "What do you make of it?" She asked as Guilia poured them each a glass of wine. As she set the bottle down, her gaze met Georgie's head on.

"What I think is that my son is going to have a _bloody fit_!"

Georgie's brow shot up. "Now there's an understatement!"

"Do not get me wrong." Guilia said as she pulled a kitchen chair out and sat down. "I understand that Debbie has a life and that's fine, it's just not good timing. It's _never_ good timing with her!"

Georgie gulped. No argument there. She could almost hear Elvis' explosion already. "Laura doesn't know yet."

"No! That's right. She may fuss and not want to go…..but she has been around Debbie's boyfriend for a year now and he has influenced the child. I know Elvis has a mad job. When he was active duty and before you married, he spent as much time as possible with Laura, but of course he was in London then."

"He's never neglected her since our marriage." Georgie said defensively. His assignment in Hereford was to have kept him out of active duty. It obviously had not and he worked around the distance issues with Laura.

"I know that Georgie. I also know that Debbie and Reginald's relationship has grown serious."

"Go on."

"I would not be surprised if she received a proposal over their holiday."

"I see." Georgie said, thinking to herself this was great news for Debbie, but Nonna was spot on. It would change everything. "Are you going to tell Elvis?"

"Absolutely not! That's Debbie's responsibility."

"Does she know what happened to Elvis?" Georgie asked.

"Indeed she does. That's why Laura is here. We never told the child the details of course."

"Having her here certainly brightened his day…" Georgie's voice trailed off as she stood at the kitchen doorway. Meters away Elvis and Laura were petting Manny, who appeared to be seeking refuge under the dining room table. Elvis was telling Laura to let him be. The dog was tired now. Laura was pouting but Elvis was firm and gentle at the same time.

"Yes sir daddy." Georgie could hear her say. Anthony attempted to crawl under the table after the dog. Elvis pulled him back out by his waist band.

"No ya don't pal." He said. The captain had spoken.

"Daddy worked with soldier dogs!" Laura said as the lad emerged a bit disgruntled.

"Did ya really uncle Elvis?

"Yeah. They need down time as well Tony."

Georgie leaned against the doorframe. For as much as son and daughter were apart, every time they were together it appeared natural and as though there had been no vacant period between them. There were changes in Laura's behavior but there was no denying the bond she had with Elvis. How will he react to Debbie's unilateral decision?

"Anthony! Come on, time to get ready for bed. You too Laura." Elena said as she walked into the dining room. Elvis stood up to greet her. Brother and sister shared a heartfelt hug. "Soooo good to see you bro!"

"Same 'ere. Thanks for bringin my little girl."

Elena kissed his cheek. "Love you. Come on kiddies, let's go. Your pappa can tuck you in Laura."

"Awwwww daddy do I have to?"

"Yes honey, go with aunt Elena. I will see ya later."

"Alright. I'll wait for you."

"You bet angel."

Laura looked past Elvis to Georgie standing in the doorway. "G'night Georgie."

"Goodnight sweet heart." Georgie waved.

Elvis turned and saw that his wife had taken it all in. His mum came to stand next to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her son.

"Yeah. Good."

She stared at him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fancy a wine?"

"With you two ladies? Absolutely"

As the three gathered around the kitchen table Elvis leaned in to kiss his mum on the cheek as she handed him a glass. "Ma….pasto fantastico!" He said raising his glass to her. It was a fantastic meal and a day he would always remember.

"Indeed it was." Georgie said as they clinked their glasses together.

"I have your room ready. The kiddies are having a sleep over in the spare room and hopefully will be winding down."

Georgie saw the hint of mischief play across Elvis' face. This would be the first time the couple shared a bed together in months.

"There you are!" Guiseppe boldly announced as he came into the kitchen.

"Everyone gone?" Guilia asked pouring her husband a glass of wine.

"Si andata." Guiseppe said, kissing his wife.

"Elena has taken Nonna and the children to bed." Guilia said.

"I think it's time we do the same. It's been a very long day." Georgie said, putting an arm around Elvis. She looked up at him. "Let's go."

Two by two they retired to their rooms. Elvis paused outside of the spare bedroom and heard children's laughter that seemed to be dying down. He knocked softly on the door and he and Georgie smiled at each other when they heard a very loud _sssshhhhhhhh!_ coming from inside and more giggles. Elvis knocked again and opened the door.

" _Daddy!"_ Laura chirped.

"Came to wish ya good night angel."

"I was waiting." Laura said scooting herself into a sitting position. Elvis sat down on the bed and hugged her.

"Love ya Laura."

"Love you daddy!"

He kissed her forehead.

"Daddy! _I almost forgot_!" She shrieked.

"Wha' honey?"

"I'm gonna learn how to _ski!"_

That took Elvis completely off guard. "Ski?"

"Yes!" Laura said enthusiastically nodding her head. "Reginald is going to teach me!"

Georgie was certain her stomach hit the floor, followed by palpitations.

"Has it been snowing in London?" Elvis could not help himself saying.

Laura giggled. "No daddy! We'll have to go up a mountain!"

Oh Elvis' mental wheels were turning…churning to be sure.

"He showed mummy and now it's my turn. Do you ski daddy?"

Georgie could feel it. The pain that was stabbing her dear Elvis' heart.

"Nah." He answered simply.

"You've been on mountains though huh uncle Elvis?!" Anthony said, not being one to miss out on a conversation.

"At's right Tony." In his mind Elvis could see that mountain range in Afghanistan…..

"Mummy said I will need a special outfit to wear."

"I reckon ya will honey. It will be cold." Elvis said mustering everything he had to remain neutral. Georgie startled when Elena appeared at the doorway.

"I though you said she didn't know." Georgie said quietly through gritted teeth. Elena blanched.

"Debbie said she did not tell her."

"When are you going Laura?" Georgie asked, moving towards the bed. Laura stared at her, then at her dad.

"I dunno. He just said it would be a special time."

 _Fuck!_ Georgie thought as she saw Elvis' eyes narrow to slits.

"You _climb_ mountains huh uncle Elvis!" Anthony said wanting to get one up on Laura. Elvis saw the cliff he had to climb after the beating.

"I'm 'appy for ya honey." He said. Laura burst into a smile, she _so_ wanted her daddy to approve. She was five years old now and growing…Elvis knew he could not control everything in her life and he looked down at his hands. Something just did not feel right.

This Reginald was close to her now. He opened and closed his hands to maintain focus.

"Maybe Reginald will teach you daddy." Laura offered innocently. Elvis reached up and brushed her hair back.

"Maybe. We'll see."

"You could teach him how to shoot!" Anthony said, pretending his hand was a pistol. "Phew! Phew!"

"Alright. That's enough young man!" Elena said.

Elvis looked up at her. "Yeah. Time to bunk down you two." He said, leaning in to kiss Laura good night. "Buona notte honey."

"Buono notte papa!" Laura responded with a sweet giggle.

"Good night sweetie." Georgie said as Laura reached up to kiss her.

Xxxxx

Georgie latched onto Elvis' arm as they made their way to their bedroom. She braced herself for what he would end up saying. His body was tense and she watched him wearily drag a hand down his face. He literally grabbed the door knob and curtly twisted, entering ahead of her and holding the door open as she passed by. She felt as though he would slam it shut. But he did not. He closed it. Locked it and turned to face her.

"Well….I reckon if 'ol Rrrrrrginald takes 'er to Italy he'll need an interpreter." He said waving a hand in the air.

"What if it's not Italy?"

Oh the snarky expression on his face.

"I'm _multilingual."_

"Ahhha! Back of the net!" Georgie said stuffing her hands into her pockets. She did not want to rile him up any more than he already was.

"Everytime!" Elvis said beginning to unbutton his shirt. She could see he was raging inside. For as much as Reginald had been infiltrating Laura's life over the past year, it had not gotten any easier for Elvis to accept. Her husband was a competitive man and he had a mean jealous streak. He never made excuses for fathering Laura and he supported her handsomely.

He swiped his hair back with such agitation that Georgie wondered if any came out roots and all.

"Elvis." She said calmly, hoping it would have an effect on him. He just looked at her.

"I wonder when the fuck this trip is planned?" He said angrily undoing the last button.

Georgie found herself shrugging and pretending to have no insight. His eyes narrowed.

 _Shit!_ _Had he picked up on something?_ It appeared he was about to speak when his mobile began to vibrate in his back pocket. He reached for it and his jaw was clenching as he swiped open the text message. Georgie held her breath, wondering who would be contacting him at this hour? His expression softened as he rapidly responded. When he pressed send he looked up at her.

"Spanner. He's gettin released tomorrow back to Hereford."

"Oh that's great news Elvis!" She said moving closer to him.

"Yeah. It is." He said exhaling forcefully.

"You need to relax." Georgie said almost pleading.

"Yeah. I'm workin on it."

"Come on. Let me give you a back rub. You like that."

He looked at her from beneath a fringe of dark hair that had fallen down onto his face again. Elvis was just about to give in when his mobile lit up again. "Hold that thought." He said, looking at the incoming message. He looked surprised, then his brow knitted. It felt like seconds ticked by…..

"Spanner?" Georgie ventured to ask.

"Nah. Debbie."

Georgie felt like she needed something to hold on to. She found herself saying. "What did she say?" As she watched Elvis proceed to make a call.

"She wants me to call her."

"Elvis. It's late."

He tapped his foot as the call was processing. "It's never too late." He said trying to slow down his breathing. Georgie plopped down on the side of the bed. This agitation was not good. She chewed on her lower lip.

"Alright Deb. What's on yer mind?"


	46. Chapter 46There is Always a Silver Linin

**Thank you _everyone_ for following this story!**

 **Your interest means _so much_ and the comments and**

 **reviews shared help to keep the inspirations _alive!_**

 ** _Hope you keep on and follow the next sequel xx_**

 **Chapter 46**

 **"There is Always a Silver Lining"**

0000 – Peterborough, UK

"Elvis! I am _so_ sorry! I know it is late. I wanted to get in touch with you sooner but had to take mum to the A & E."

"Wha' for?"

Georgie could see Elvis had relaxed a bit but he looked concerned. Her posture stiffened.

"We were worried it may have been a heart attack, but they are still running tests. We have been here for four hours and on pins and needles."

"Well, is she _alright_? I mean they're still checkin 'er over?"

 _Tha_ t really peaked Georgie's interest and she stood up. Elvis looked at her.

"She seems OK, more comfortable but as I said, they are still running tests."

"Georgie is 'ere. I'm gonna put ya on speaker." Elvis said, motioning to his wife.

"OK" Debbie said, her voice layered with concern.

"Her mum's at hospital." Elvis said as he placed his mobile on the night stand. The couple sat down on the bed together.

" _What?!"_ Georgie mouthed to Elvis, then…..

"Hey Debs! What's goin on?"

"Hey Georgie. We were out to dinner and mum felt sick, said her chest and back hurt, felt tight. Reginald called for an ambulance and here we are."

"No results on bloods or _anything_?" Georgie asked tapping her hands prayerfully against her lips.

"No. Nothing as yet. Leastways no one has said. Elvis….. how are _you_? We've been worried about you as well!"

He looked at Georgie. "Fine on this end."

"But you were just released from hospital today, yeah?"

"At's right. I'm OK Deb." He said rubbing his eyes.

"He was very happy to see Laura!" Georgie said, putting an arm around him.

"Yeah. Thanks Deb. It meant a lot to me." He said, kissing Georgie on the temple.

"She does not know that you had been missing."

"At's best. She saw my bullet graze. It's mendin well enough so she was fine with it.. Ya know, she's growin _so fast."_

"She _is_!.. She is very smart. Takes after you I expect."

Elvis smiled. "She's playin piano now." He said proud of his little girl.

"Yes! Did she tell you? Aw, she seems to really enjoy it!"

"Can't wait to 'ear her play. Maybe over Christmas." Elvis said, rubbing his eyes once again. Georgie knew he was knackered and ran her hand up and down his back.

"Elvis. I really need to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

Georgie held her breath.

"It is a bit involved. I would rather wait until tomorrow."

Elvis looked at his watch. "It is tomorrow." He cheeked.

"Alright, this _afternoon_ then."

Georgie laughed. "Good one! Sounds like a plan Debs. Keep us posted on your mum. If ya have any questions, _please_ call us. I'm happy to advise." She said.

"Thank you so much Georgie!"

"We'll wait till we 'ave more intel from ya before I tell Laura." Elvis said. Georgie smiled at his choice of words.

"Good. Thank you Elvis. I'll be in touch." Debbie said, sounding weary herself.

"You have our prayers." Georgie said. "Bye Deb."

"Get some rest Elvis. Bye you two." Debbie said.

"Bye." Elvis said and reached for the mobile to end the call.

"It just doesn't _end._ " Georgie lamented.

At's life." Elvis said, allowing himself to fall back on the bed.

"Deal with it then?" Georgie asked standing in front of him as he put his hands up in agreement.

She studied him, it had been a long day for him. "How do ya feel?"

Elvis looked up at her. He was knackered but could not resist. "I feel like I could go for that back rub ya mentioned earlier." He said, his voice a husky rasp. Georgie's face lit up with mirth as she tried to shut down the desire for him that was building inside of her. The husband whom she had longed for was lying in front of her, shirt open, his dark hair splayed randomly over his eyes.

"Well then. Let's take care of that shall we?" She said as she reached down to move his legs onto the bed. Elvis laughed and obviously found a renewed sense of energy as he complied. He sat up to pull his shirt off and Georgie watched him. He grinned and began to roll onto his front until she stopped him.

"Change of plans." She said with a sultry tone.

Their eyes met. "Georgie….." Elvis rasped and pulled her down to him. Suddenly all of the nightly dreams they had about one another over the past months were finally realized. Their happiness became all consuming. Husband and wife became one again.

Xxxxx

1300 – Peterborough, UK

Debbie had sent a text midmorning. They were told Olivia Simms did not have a heart attack but she was being kept in hospital for additional observation. So now Elvis waited….what did Debbie want to discuss with him? He was stood at a large window in the dining room watching Laura and Anthony chase around the yard with Manny. He chuckled as Laura out maneuvered the lad and even harder when re recalled overhearing her say to her cousin she was thinking about Sandhurst.

Georgie came to stand next to him. He looked down at her and placed his arm around her, kissing her as she tilted her face to him.

"Mmmmm." She murmured happily.

"There's more where that came from." He whispered huskily.

"I _know._ " She whispered back, then playfully pinched him. "Be have!"

He laughed.

"It's nice they get on really well." She said joining Elvis as he watched the three outside.

"Yeah." He looked at his watch. Georgie noticed.

"No updates?"

"Nah. But I wonder why she hasn't called."

Georgie cleared her throat. "She will."

No sooner were the words uttered and his mobile sounded. Elvis moved away. "Ello. Deb. Any developments?"

"Nothing new. Mum is stable. She has not had any further pain."

Elvis looked at Georgie and shook his head indicating nothing new. She smiled, nodded, then looked out the window…..but her eyes slid back to Elvis.

"I need to tell you something Elvis, and I hope you understand." Debbie began.

Those words sounded hauntingly familiar coming from Debbie Simms and Elvis braced himself.

"Wha' is it Deb?"

A huge breath on the other end… "Reginald and I are taking a holiday over the Christmas season and we are taking Laura with us." She all but blurted out.

Elvis froze. He was certain he heard her correctly. Part of him was not surprised but he needed more information. "The Christmas season…"

"Yes. To be honest…..we will be away for one month, Christmas and after the New Year."

"You're not _fuckin s_ erious !?" Elvis said as he began to pace, looking out the window at his daughter. Georgie clenched and unclenched a fist as she knew this conversation had to play out between these two.

"I am sorry Elvis, but no, I am serious."

"So this is the _skiing_ trip?" Elvis said as his demeanor morphed into military mode.

"Why…yes it involves skiing. How did you know?"

Elvis smirked. "Laura told me Reginald was planning to teach her to ski."

"I see. She does not know about this holiday however. It is meant as a Christmas gift."

"To whom? Laura…..or _you._ " Elvis said. He was blunt and he was direct.

Georgie cringed and hoped he would not explode.

"Elvis. It is for _both_ of us."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, that damn, fucking, nagging headache was coming back. He tried to push it away and looked out at Laura. She was so happy last night telling him about learning to ski. These were special moments in her life and he did not want to ruin any of them for her. He was in no position to take his daughter on an extended holiday. Hell, he had wanted to take Georgie on their "honeymoon" after the Afghanistan tour and now that was fucked. He has to spend his leave mending.

Debbie became concerned by his lack of response. "Elvis? Are you still there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah."

" _Please_ try to understand…."

"Where are ya headed?" He asked as he wrestled with his raging emotions.

"Switzerland."

"It's not fair that I miss the Christmas season with my daughter." He said, looking intently out the window, thinking of all the shit he had survived on the mission for Georgie, for Laura, and his family. Few understand what a soldier brings home or carries in the heart.

"I _promise!_ _Easter_ is yours. This was not my idea. It is meant as a gift."

Elvis looked at Georgie. Her eyes were pleading. She could not hear Debbie's end of the conversation. Her husband's reaction was all that she needed. Elvis closed his eyes, his mind was swimming in his emotions. Life was ever changing. He knew that Laura loved him. Nothing, nor anyone could ever break that bond between them.

"If Laura wants to go. I am not goin to interfere with her happiness. Bad timin with Christmas and all, and I wasn't asked my opinion beforehand, but I want her to enjoy life."

He watched his little girl outside giggling and frolicking about. She noticed her daddy at the window and paused. Laura waved to him. Elvis quickly brushed something wet away from his cheek and returned the wave. Georgie's eyes teared and she dropped her head. She was witness to Laura's need for her daddy's approval last night and she knew it broke Elvis' heart….but he loved, fully, properly, no one could ever take that away from him.

"Are you sure Elvis?" Debbie asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Keep her safe Deb. "At's all I ask." Elvis' gaze never left Laura. She outran Anthony and noticed her daddy still watching at the window. She gestured for him to come outside.

"Thank you Elvis. Thank you _so much_!" Debbie said tearfully.

"Easter it is Deb. I will hold ya to 'at." He replied, looking at Georgie. "Gotta go. Keep us posted on yer mum."

"I will. Thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye Elvis."

Georgie watched him end the call. He sniffed deeply and tucked his mobile into his back pocket. It was not what she had expected but then again, she was not surprised. Elvis had grown since she had met him. Or did she have the pleasure to see a whole other side of him in the process? He looked at her. She could not completely read his emotions but his eyes reflected both pain and joy.

"They're takin her to Switzerland for Christmas." He said. "If she doesn't want to go, she'll be with us."

Georgie smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Is it the ski trip?"

"Yeah. I know she's chuffed about skiin." He said with a lop-sided grin.

"You are a good father Elvis." Georgie said, looking up at him.

"Am I?"

Georgie's gaze lingered. "Yes. And I want ya to be the father of _my_ children. _Our_ children Elvis."

He kissed her sweetly and looked out the window. Laura was giggling. She must have seen them. "There's a young lady I 'ave to see for a bit." He said, deeply, playfully.

"Well, ya best have at it." Georgie said smiling.

Elvis laughed and went straight away out the kitchen door. Manny took notice when he breached the yard. Elvis lowered himself into a play bow and the Doberman was all over him. Laura and Anthony laughed and ran to him. Georgie had visions of the farm they would hopefully purchase one day and raise their family with love…..always love.

Xxxxx

The following day – 1400 hours - Hereford, UK

The cab pulled up to their flat. The couple were looking out, anxious to get on and get inside. It was months since they were home together. The driver emptied the cab boot as Elvis provided payment. Georgie dug into her belongings for the keys and before long, the Harte's were back home. They dropped their Bergens in the lounge and paused to look around. It all felt familiar and detached at the same time. They looked at each other. Elvis was the first to grin. He was lucky to be alive and he had orchestrated a spectacular assault on the UK's number one enemy. The public would never know this but Georgie knew. Her husband was a hero.

"Welcome home!" She said taking him in her arms.

"It is so good to be home with ya George! We made it! Livin on a prayer babe!"

"More like a wing and a prayer _with you!"_ She said happily, joyfully, what could possibly be better?

Elvis swept her up in his arms, hardly wincing at those nagging ribs. "I love you Mrs. Harte." He said, tenderly kissing her. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around him. He spun her and they laughed….they kissed….and they were home!

 ** _...….To be continued ... look for "On a Wing and a Prayer"_ **


End file.
